


Out Of Office

by DrinkThemIn



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: 15th anniversary, 1905, Anne of Ingleside - Freeform, Europe, F/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkThemIn/pseuds/DrinkThemIn
Summary: Dr. and Mrs. Blythe embark on their 15th Wedding Anniversary trip to Europe.





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Gilbert Blythe was lost in the flash of a memory. How many times had he and Anne traveled back and forth from Avonlea to Redmond together? How many times had he found himself lovesick and gazing over at her while she admired and exclaimed their journey? Now here they were, traveling again - as in olden days. Being a busy Doctor meant that they were rarely able to travel together. Anne would return to Green Gables with the children but so often Gilbert would have to remain in the Glen to care for his patients. 15 years into their marriage they were finally presented with an opportunity to rest...and reconnect. No patients. No children. No housekeeper. Only a few days of medical congress and then a much-deserved holiday.

Anne was standing near the railing of the ship looking out over the Charlottetown port. Gilbert had been inquiring with the porter regarding luggage delivery and allowed himself to gaze at her as he had done so many times before. He was in awe - she was his. It was also in that moment that he noticed his wife attempting to school her features. At Carmody she was able to say goodbye to everyone and board the train with less emotion than she had expected but as soon as they boarded the ship...the final leg of their journey to Europe...it was all coming to the surface.

He approached her gently.

"Well, we're off," he remarked sentimentally as he wrapped a strong arm around her lower back and nudged her towards his side. This comment and action combined brought forth her unshed tears.

"Oh, Gil. How are we able to leave the children?"

Gilbert paused, knowing very well that he had also had some moments of sadness in their farewell. He was, however, propelled forward by the knowledge of having the next two weeks to give Anne his undivided attention.

"Oh, Anne," he murmered, "They will be just fine. You know that between my Mother, Marilla, and Mrs. Lynde they will be kept happy and safe. They'll likely be so busy that they won't even know we're away."

Anne bristled and turned to him.  
"Gilbert Blythe! We will be gone nearly 3 months! Of course they'll notice! We could miss so much! Why, Rilla has her first loose tooth! Gilbert, we're going to miss it!"

Gilbert placed his hands on her shoulders, lowering his head to look her squarely in the eyes. He sighed at the tears which were escaping them. He reached into his pocket, procuring his handkerchief and giving it to his wife.

"Anne-girl, my Mother has Rilla's tooth well at hand. I even left a coin to place under her pillow. Remember sweetheart, we gave them the addresses of our last few accommodations so that we can receive their letters. I'm certain they will be able to tell us all about it. Of course they'll miss us - I will miss them! But Anne, you and I deserve a holiday. You're tired, darling. You need rest...and an adventure."

Anne's tears had slowed by now. Gilbert could always talk sense to her. She also felt a pang of guilt for her silly outburst. He had  
been even more tired and over-worked. Her dear, sweet man was more deserving of this holiday. Still, she gave a faint pout and whimper.

"Oh but Gil, Walter is so sensitive. What if -"

"Sweetheart. They are in good hands. It's not as if this is a one-way journey. We are coming home and our babies will all be there to welcome us home again. Now, the porter said the luggage would be delivered to our cabin within the hour and we need to eat. Shall we go to the dining room for tea and dinner?"

Anne rubbed her nose with the hanky, nodded and consented her arm to Gilberts. Gilbert leaned down to kiss into her hair and whispered, "This is going to be an incredible journey, Anne. I promise."

Together they walked to the elegant dining hall and shared a delicious meal, during which Gilbert muttered, "No wonder my patients come home several pounds heavier after a holiday!" This comment elicited a girlish giggle from Anne which once again caused Gilbert to question the here and now. Could it be that he was sitting across from Anne Shirley? No, no - they had seven children together. This was definitely not Miss Shirley! He couldn't help but reply with his own goofy schoolboy grin. Ahh but it was good to hear that laugh again.

As the meal wound down, the yawns picked up. Gilbert stood to help his wife out of her seat and clasped her hand as they moved towards the long hallways. They entered into their cabin to find their luggage stowed in the corner of the cozy room. So exhausted were they that they opted to leave the unpacking for the next morning and instead quickly changed into their nightwear. Anne and Gilbert collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. For a moment they lay quietly on their backs next to eachother. Gilbert then reached out his hand to hold hers and rolled onto his side, bringing her hand to his lips. They looked contentedly at eachother.

"I love you so much, Anne. I don't think you'll ever fully comprehend it. You may as well be the air that I breathe. I'm so sorry you ever doubted it. I promi-"

Anne's shushing fingers found their way to his lips.

"I know, Gilbert, and thank you. I love you just as much - please know it. It goes both ways, this. I was feeling ungrateful and I am so sorry for it." Anne rolled to face him and leaned in to kiss those lips. They were for her - only her - and Anne wasn't sure if she'd ever felt more grateful.

Several minutes later they pulled apart briefly to resume their old sleeping position of which they fell into so comfortably during their honeymoon. In the 15 years since it had been disrupted on several occasions by ringing telephones, midnight arrivals, hungry babies, and sick children. They both fell asleep with a smile knowing that they could spend the entire night as they were.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning made an eventual appearance some 9 hours later, the gentle rocking of the ship lulling both Anne and Gilbert into the most sound slumber they had each had in years. Anne awoke first, quietly disentangling herself from her husband to slip out of bed and into her silk robe. She tip-toed to the small washroom in their cabin and then turned her attention to the luggage. She began to slowly, cautiously unpack and organize their belongings while occasionally glancing at her husband, hoping to allow him more sleep. Thirty minutes later the opening of a squeaky drawer woke Gilbert.

"I'm sorry, dearest. I was hoping to let you sleep more."

Gilbert let out a large yawn and an even bigger stretch of his arms before sitting up in the bed.

"Good morning, Anne-Girl. How did you sleep?" was his reply.

"Oh, just like a baby. And you?"

"I don't think I can remember the last time I slept so well," another yawn escaped towards the end of his sentence, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, I thought I'd start to get ourselves a bit organized before breakfast. There's quite a bit here that could use pressing, Gil. I thought perhaps it could be sent out before we are gone for the morning."

"That sounds like a good plan. The porter said that there's a laundry card here in the cabin. We are to place it on the hallway door knob when we leave and they'll come by to get it," he said, swinging his legs out of the bed. "Here, let me help with the rest."

"Thank you but I'm nearly finished. Why don't you wash up and get dressed? Your shaving kit is in the washroom and I've hung what doesn't need pressing. I'll finish up here."

"As you say, Mrs. Blythe," he said before giving her a quick kiss.

Another twenty minutes later, Gilbert exited the washroom to find his wife dressed and in the midst of twisting her hair into a low chignon. Once finished she moved to locate the laundry card and filled it in. They both scanned the small room, making sure they had what they needed.

"Have you got the key, Anne?"

Anne nodded and walked past her husband through the door he held open. They took their time making their way to the breakfast room - the new light of the day seemingly caused the ship to appear differently than it had the night before. When they reached their destination they were seated next to a British couple. Polite introductions were made before Anne and Gilbert learnt that they had spent the fall and winter in Nova Scotia visiting their son and his wife - and their 5th grandchild. Quiet conversation continued through the leisurely breakfast and once completed Anne had suggested that she and Gilbert take a tour of the ship.

They wandered arm in arm and found the cigar lounge, the library, and another tea room. Eventually they found themselves on an observation deck and stood watching the horizon. Anne clutched her sweater to her and hugged into Gilbert for warmth.

"Goodness, Gilbert! Why on earth would there be an international medical congress in February?!"

Gilbert let out a chuckle. "It's the same month every year, Anne. Perhaps they don't take Canadians traveling on a boat into consideration. We are apparently known for being strong because of our ability to encounter all four seasons in a single day."

"Well, atleast it means we can be back at home for the summer. I would be even less impressed if the conference were in July!" Anne tried to push away thoughts of home and continued, "Maybe we will see the first signs of flowers while we're in the Netherlands, dear."

"Ah yes, I'm sure we will. Your birthday is while we're away too, sweetheart. Is there anything in particular you'd like to do or see, Anne?"

Anne shivered under the cold winds. "Nothing I can immediately think of, Gil. I suppose it depends on where we are."

"I think by that time we will either be in Germany or Austria. But, let's get you out of this cold. Where to, Anne?"

"Let's go back to the library, please, Gil."

There they perused the varied selections of books. Anne was feeling as if she had found buried treasure. The challenge of packing a limited number of items for such a long journey had meant that she was unable to bring many books. She laughed inwardly at the recent newspapers from all over Eastern Canada and the States.

Both Rachel Lynde's and Susan's admonishing comments regarding Yankees rang through her head. If Anne were to ever get bored she could read through the scandalous news stories for entertainment. They spent the remainder of the morning snuggled into the library, lost in their chosen stories. A rather loud grumble coming from Gilbert's abdomen alerted them to the present time. Realizing it was now past lunch time, they marked their places in their books and returned to their cabin to drop them off.

On their short walk to the cabin a young boy of about Shirley's age ran past them, distantly followed by a younger boy and their parents. Anne's breath caught as she felt that pang of homesickness once again.

Gilbert had laughed and remarked, "Oh those boys need to run off some of their energy," to which Anne replied, "The poor things - stuck on this ship with no real fun. Their Mother and Father could arrange a scavenger hunt..."

"Well, it's fairly likely we will encounter them again at some point. I am sure that they are looking for ways to keep them entertained, Anne. We could suggest it to them."

"I think I will, if the opportunity comes up."

Gilbert brought her closer to his side and quietly said, "Trust you to think of them, sweetheart. I don't think anyone would be able to take the school-marm or the Mother out of you."

Ironically and coincidentally, at dinner that evening they were seated next to this family. The Paterson family were fellow Canadians, albeit 1st generation citizens, and were returning to Scotland to visit an ailing family member. The eldest boy, whom turned out to be exactly Shirley's age, was lamenting his boredom to Anne and Gilbert despite his mother's prods to use his manners. The younger boy was four and hugged into his father's side, still too afraid to speak to these strange people. The topic of organizing a scavenger hunt came up, an idea that Mrs. Paterson instantly agreed with. Anne had volunteered herself and Gilbert to assist with the efforts, offering to assist with coming up with objects and clues. The details were settled - the next morning Anne would meet with Mrs. Paterson to create the scavenger hunt while the men chaperoned the busy boys. The same afternoon the big event was to occur.

The next day came and the plans were in place. Anne and Gilbert has chosen to take a leisurely stroll while the scavenger hunt was in action and they both grinned several times as both boys raced around the ship searching, their parents attempting to keep up.

A few days into their trans-Atlantic crossing, Anne and Gilbert had retired to their cabin for an afternoon rest. The morning had been rough for a lot of passengers - the churning ocean water caused churning stomachs. Most everyone was wandering around green with sea-sickness. Gilbert had observed that neither he nor Anne were feeling the effects of it and remarked that perhaps it was due to the fact that they were Islanders or perhaps because of their extensive experience with sailing upon open waters. The exhaustion and rigours of travel had finally dissipated.

Gilbert was sitting on the bed a book in his hand. Anne had made her way to the small desk and was busy writing letters, her pen and heart unable to wait until they could post them in England.

"It's so strange to write a letter while sailing on the ocean, only to send it back over again," she had remarked.

There was silence in the cabin for several minutes while they both focused on their task. The silence was broken by sounds being emitted from the cabin next door. Faint thumping sounds could be heard, followed by a series of low moans. Evidently the Blythes were not the only ones feeling healthy. Anne's eyes widened and she spun herself in her chair to face Gilbert. He had heard the noise as well but being a physician was rather unaffected by them. A small smile played upon his mouth at Anne's reaction, though.

"Gilbert, do we sound like that?!"

"I'm not certain, Anne-girl. Would you perhaps like to find out?' answered Gilbert, a mischievous twinkle now in his eye.

Anne laughed, stood up and made her way to the bed, sitting across his lap with her legs dangling over the side. She kissed him a few times before Gilbert pulled away slightly.

"Anne...did you bring-"

"Yes, give me just a few minutes." Anne slid off his lap and onto the floor, making her way to the washroom.

Dr. Gilbert Blythe was generally known for being a conservative man but tried to be open to new ideas and treatments. New advances were always being made and it was a disservice to both himself and to his patients to offer out-dated ideas. After Rilla was conceived, knowing Anne's health concerns, he and Anne had a rather difficult discussion. In the end it was decided that the need for intimacy surpassed the concern of conceiving again, under the assumption that precautions were to be taken.

Gilbert remained seated on the bed, eyeing up his book that lay on the nightstand beside him. Anne's process in the washroom could sometimes take several minutes and he had left his book during a particularly interesting point in the plot. He considered picking it up again but thought perhaps he was better off not to. This notion was confirmed when he heard the washroom door open and Anne made her way back onto his lap.

Dr. and Mrs. Blythe were unreachable for a good amount of time that afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days went by, Anne and Gilbert established a daily routine.

In the mornings they'd both wake early, bundling themselves into more than one layer for a walk to the observation deck to catch the sun rising over the ocean. At first they were the only couple out so early, perhaps a few others had the same notion but each morning there were more joining them. Anne and Gilbert privately joked that atleast they had a few mornings of silent rapture to themselves. Once the sun was well over the horizon they would find their cabin again, wash up, and move up to the breakfast room. After their meal they nearly always went to the library, where both Anne and Gilbert did read the highly sensationalized American papers and laughed at the stories, often imagining the reactions of their elders. On some days they'd hunker down together on one of the settees and silently read the same book together. On other days they'd separate into their own corners. Gilbert began to read lines of poetry to Anne again - just as he did when they were first married.

Eventually they'd continue on to the mid-day meal. They had befriended one of the dining hall staff members and he'd often pack them a small picnic which Anne and Gilbert would often take to a secret spot near the stern of the ship. It certainly wasn't the same as picnicking in the woods but under the circumstances, it was the best they could do. From their secret spot they could view the ship's wake. Together they reminisced, laughed, and more than once tears were shed. Most of their visits to this spot ended with Gilbert kissing into Anne's neck and a hasty retreat back to the cabin where they hoped they had privacy.

Other times they'd join a few of their acquaintances for games and afternoon tea. This journey had been one of their only experiences with people of other nationalities and religious backgrounds. Anne was enthralled by their stories and made sure to jot down some of them as inspiration for a short story or poem. Gilbert found his wife blossoming into the Anne of Old Days and her imaginings still brought on goosebumps.

On their first Sunday, they attended service at the small chapel onboard the ship. It was a rather traditional Christian service but they marveled at the various ways each person chose to praise God. Some would shout out, others would wail, most stayed silent and solemn, some would kneel at the altar. After the service ended, Anne and Gilbert walked back to their cabin.

"It appears that we certainly live a fairly sheltered life, Gilbert. What a sight to behold!" Anne had exclaimed once they were inside the relatively private room.

Gilbert had settled into the chair with another one of the American papers.

"Indeed we do. It's a big world out there. I believe this is only a taste of what's to come though, Anne," here Gilbert paused and cleared his throat, "I was speaking with Mr. Müller today. He was telling me about an increase of nationalism in Europe, particularly in Germany."

"Really? I do hope it's safe enough for us to visit, Gil. Did he say more?"

"Well, being German himself he hardly would elaborate too much but I did get a sense that we should keep some of our adventures to ourselves, Anne."

Anne sighed, concerned. "Well, I guess we will see for ourselves. I think if we feel unsafe we should return home early though, Gilbert."

"Oh no doubt about that, Anne!"

In fact, Mr. Müller had given a more detailed description of the state of Europe, some of which Gilbert knew before planning their journey. Still, Gilbert assumed that Canadians would be safe traveling through the continent.

Three days before their planned arrival into South Hampton, Anne and Gilbert attended a thrown-together evening soiree. They enjoyed conversing with their new friends and danced the night away. Late into the night, a tired but unbelievably happy couple half-limped to their cabin. The next morning they awoke and found the sun already high in the sky. Anne stretched and snuggled deeper into Gilbert's embrace.

"This really is a second honeymoon, isn't it?" Anne then had a brilliant idea, "Gilbert, let's order breakfast in bed!"

She sprung from the bed, took Gilbert's order, and marked it down on a card that she had found on the desk. She placed the card on the hallway door knob. Thirty minutes later a knock on their door was answered and the meal delivered. They settled back into their bed, the tray set on the bedside table. They nibbled the food and chatted gaily before finding other ways to pass the morning.

When they finally emerged from their nest, Anne and Gilbert went up to the public area. On their way they passed a small group of solemn people escorting a distraught man into a private room. They gave eachother a puzzled look and continued on down the hallway. When the arrived Mrs. Paterson came rushing to Anne. "Oh Anne, did you hear?"

Slowly word had gotten out that the woman of the British couple had passed suddenly in the night. They had several interactions with this couple over the past 12 days and found them to be lovely, sweet, and kind. Anne was especially fond of her and they often chatted about the joys and challenges of motherhood, the elder woman giving thoughtful advice to the younger woman.

Over the next two days, Anne and Gilbert rarely saw her grieving and bewildered husband. How sad it was to lose his partner just two days away from arriving home.

The Blythes slept even closer together those last two nights on the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the crossing was complete. Their last day was spent packing up their belongings and organizing luggage strategically. In the evening Gilbert had hauled their trunks into the hallway for the porter to collect throughout the night and returned to the now suddenly spacious cabin, hands on his hips.

"Well, darling, I think that's about all of it."

Anne had been employed with triple checking their next steps in the journey, ensuring that all was accounted for and crossing reminders off of her list with a pencil.

"Mm yes, dear. We're supposed to catch the 11:30 train tomorrow. I wonder if we will have enough time to mail the letters," she replied distractedly. Anne had moved from her list and began to check their hand luggage once again.

"We're to be off the ship quite early. I'll ask the driver to stop at the closest post office - I'm sure all will be well, sweetheart."

Having first been a secret admirer, then friend, then lover Gilbert could easily spot Anne Blythe's many tell-tale signs. 'Well, normally,' he thought, 'though her frosty disposition in September proved me wrong.' He observed her nervous fiddling and obsessive train of thought.

"Are you alright, Anne?"

Anne looked up, hearing his genuine concern. Her grey eyes met his hazel ones.

"Not at the moment, no, Gil. It's been such an up-and-down twenty-four hours and now the real adventure is beginning. I should be over the moon with excitement but I miss the children. Marilla-"

Gilbert's swift embrace muffled the next few words out of her mouth, his eyes misty as well. The past 12 days had been a big adjustment for them both as otherwise blissful.

Anne pulled her head from his chest. "I think we should send a telegram to home - to let them know we've arrived safely."

"I thought the same. We'll send two. One to Avonlea and one to Susan and Shirley. They can't be essays, Anne," Gilbert warned.

Anne gave a mock scowl and then laughed through her tears.

"That'd be marvellous, Gilbert. I think it'd make me feel better."

Anne straightened and began to dress for the night. Gilbert mirrored her idea and was folding his outfit while Anne let down her hair, brushing it smooth before braiding it back. They climbed into their bed for the last time, still feeling very aware of the loss that occurred the previous day. Anne gave Gilbert a long sweet kiss, conveying her undying love and gratitude. It wasn't one she'd used to begin anything but it was the kind which caused Gilbert's heart to race. The rocking ship putting them to sleep one more time, Anne's final thoughts that night were 'I wonder if I'll be able to sleep easily again without it...'

The next morning most of the nervousness had been replaced by a fluttering feeling of excitement. Another bend in their road! Anne and Gilbert rose early. They packed their remaining necessities into their hand-luggage and made their way up to the breakfast room. Many of their new friends were also attempting a quick meal and so addresses and farewell hugs were exchanged. The Blythes then proceeded to the ship desk to drop their room key and moved towards the promenade to disembark with the hoards. Organized chaos ensued as passengers cleared through the British government officials. Hand in hand, Anne and Gilbert manoeuvred through the loud crowds and finally located their luggage. Anne took a seat on one of their trunks while Gilbert attempted to hail a cab. After a few failed attempts a porter noticed the struggle and promptly organized a buggy. The driver loaded their trunks while Gilbert assisted Anne into the carriage.

Finally all were settled when Gilbert said, "To the nearest post office, please, driver - and then to Southampton West train station."

Minutes later they pulled up to the post office. Gilbert had instructed the driver to remain waiting for them before assisting his wife to the ground. They moved into the building and located the outgoing mail slot. Anne kissed each letter before depositing them. Letting out a deep breath, Anne scanned the large room looking for the telegram desk. It was a rather long queue and while waiting they discussed what message they'd send. Finally their turn came.

"Hello, we'd like to send two telegrams to Canada, please. The first to Green Gables - Avonlea, Prince Edward Island and the second to a Miss Susan Baker, care of Mr. Robert Baker - Lowbridge, Prince Edward Island."

02/22/1905

HAVE ARRIVED SAFELY IN ENGLAND STOP WILL BE HERE ELEVEN DAYS STOP YOU WILL RECEIVE OUR LETTERS IN THREE WEEKS STOP

LOVE MOTHER AND FATHER

Gilbert paid for their messages and taking Anne's arm in his, they exited the building and back into the carriage.

They arrived at the train station by 10:40am. Gilbert handed the driver the payment for his services along with a gratuity for his extra time before flagging down a station porter to collect the luggage. They weaved through the busy station, following the porter to the ticket desk where they paid their journey and tagged and dropped their trunks.

"I could use something to eat, Gil. Breakfast feels as if it were a distant memory. Do you think we have enough time?"

"It will have to be quick, Anne. I think we passed a small café on our way to the luggage drop. I need to use the facilities - I'll meet you there. Will you save a cookie for me?"

Anne nodded in agreement and the couple went separate ways. Twenty minutes later Anne sat at a small bistro table near the entrance of the cafe, clicking her tongue and wondering where her husband was. Her snack had been consumed and she lost herself in people-watching before realizing how long she'd been waiting. She assumed there'd been a long line for the toilet and continued to wait. Another five minutes passed. 'What on earth is that man doing in there for so long? I hope he's not ill...'

Another two minutes and Anne decided to head towards their platform. She tidied her table, took up their hand-luggage and began her frantic walk, searching the crowd for her husband.

'Men's hats - they're all the same,' she muttered to nobody.

Gilbert Blythe had finished using the toilet, his bladder relieved. He was a bit perturbed to have seen a long line to them. He made to meet his wife at the café. However, he spotted a howling boy attempting to step on an obviously injured foot, his bewildered father appearing to be helpless in getting the boy calm. Dr. Blythe steered his walk towards them, introducing himself and offering to help. Twenty minutes later he speed-walked towards the café and arrived to be alarmed at his wifes absence. He groaned and fairly ran to the platform. As he neared it Gilbert spotted a red-headed figure nervously chewing on the inside of her bottom lip.

'Thank goodness for red-heads,' he thought as he waved to get her attention.

Upon seeing Gilbert a relieved Mrs. Blythe smiled and walked to him, handing him a piece of luggage to hold.

"Sorry, Anne. I stopped to assist a young boy. He jumped off of a bench outside of the washrooms and broke his foot... I went to find you but you had already left."

"Ah, Dr. Blythe returns to duty," Anne smirked, "The boy is okay now?"

"Oh yes. I was able to come up with a makeshift splint and calmed him down - he was handling it badly. His father was to take him to the hospital."

"Good work, dearest. Well, we're on time. Barely - but we're here."

At that very moment the All Aboard call was announced. Anne fished their tickets from her bag and they began to move towards the forming line.

Anne laughed and said, "Could you imagine if we really did get separated?"

"There is no possible way I'd board that train without you, Anne!"

"Don't you think it'd be just a little bit romantic - you chasing after me?"

Gilbert groaned. "I did that for years, Anne-girl, or have you forgotten?"

"Oh no, of course not - but thank you for reminding me. It was very romantic."

They smiled at eachother and boarded their train to London. The four hour trip passed uneventfully. Anne's hunger was only slightly dissuaded with the snack so they had tea and lunch in the dining car. When they returned to their seats both faces were peering out to the English countryside and then eventually into books. Gilbert had begun to get increasingly excited about the medical congress and was intently reading one of his medical books.

Dr. Gilbert Blythe's own professional contributions to the field of medicine were making small waves. He certainly hadn't found any new-fangled cures to any ailments; however, for a community Doctor he was known rather far and wide. The successful treatment of George Moore, among many others, no doubt supported the cause. He had received the invitation to this prestigious medical congress in late August but having been most distracted by his own professional turmoil it was left forgotten under a pile of paper on his desk. The invitation was discovered again while Gilbert rooted around his unusually disorganized desk in the search for Anne's parcel. A triple whammy of a day! For the first time in many years, Gilbert Blythe let out a very Davy-like whoop and raced to find his wife.

Within this invitation was a day by day itinerary and several suggested hotels. When he saw it he knew it to be kismet - The Cavendish Hotel.

Dr. and Mrs. Blythe stepped off the train, Anne nearly being taken away with the opposite stream of pedestrians. Gilbert shouted with surprise and moved to her - he held her close to him to let people by. Eventually they parted and meandered to find their luggage, a porter and a cab. When they departed the busy train station they were even more taken aback at the busy and reeking streets. The driver noticed their North American accents and offered to take them for a short driving tour - for a small extra charge. His passengers consented after agreeing "we're on holiday." And so they were off to see the London highlights. They drove along the River Thames, past the iconic Clock Tower, the parliament buildings, Westminster Abbey, Trafalgar Square, and lastly Buckingham Palace before continuing to their original destination. As the carriage pulled up to their hotel Anne's eyes widened.

"Gilbert...this looks to be a very nice hotel. Are you sure we're able to afford so many nights here?"

"I was able to get a reduced price when I wrote that we were attending the congress. I hardly think it's bad to splurge a bit though, Anne. I believe we will be sleeping in our fair share of sleeper berths soon."

With that Anne squealed and quickly walked into the hotel reception. The Blythes settled into their room and admired their view of the river, taking a quick break after the busyness of the day. Eventually they roused themselves to prepare for dinner. They made a quick stop at reception for a dining establishment recommendation and as per the instruction they walked the short distance to a small restaurant.

They were seated and placed their orders before Anne wished to discuss the plans for their upcoming days.

"Well, the congress will go from 8:00am until 5:00pm with an hour to lunch. I'm quite looking forward to it, Anne-girl - to be in the midst of brilliant physicians and scientists..."

"Ahh. I have first-hand experience and can tell you it's lovely," Anne cheekily commented, providing a wink for extra mirth.

Seeing as how they were seated in a private area, Gilbert leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Very funny, sweetheart, but I am serious. This is an unbelievable opportunity to network with the absolute top of the field."

"I know it is, dearest. I am so, so proud. So, have I any obligations?"

"Not really. There is to be a ball at the end but besides that it will be mostly lectures and discussions. It's being hosted at the university. Would you perhaps like to have lunch with me?"

"Gilbert, you blush! 15 years married now! Of course I will lunch with you." Anne paused, as understanding spread across her features. "Ah, I see. A bit of Redmond do-over?"

"It was bound to bring up memories. Why not?"

"Alright then, I'll meet you and you can tell me all about your learning. Shall I pretend to be Miss Shirley?"

"No! No, thank you! I'd much prefer Mrs. Blythe, if you please. She normally consents to more," he laughed.

Anne's laugh was her reply. They quickly attempted to morph into respectable adults as the waiter came to the table with their food. The meal of duo bangers and mash was enjoyed - their conversation turned to the children.

"I suppose that tooth must have fallen out by now."

"If Jem had anything to do with it, it was out the day after we dropped them off. I bet he made her bite into a potato."

"I do hope Marilla is handling them well. She really isn't as spry now, Gil. They should be going back to your parents soon though, correct?"

"Yes and my father will undo whatever Rachel did," chuckled Gilbert.

Anne sighed and smiled. The same people whom raised her beloved husband were caring for her children - of course they were enjoying themselves.

"I wonder what Shirley and Susan have been up to."

"Oh, he told me that there was an ice-fishing excursion planned."

"I'm glad - he'd enjoy that. I just hope that they're safe."

"If Susan allowed it it had to have been fine. She'd never let anything happen, Anne."

"I know. The children are always on adventures but Shirley is used to having the older ones looking out for him, Gilbert."

"Hmm yes. Well, they will all be together again soon. Father's birthday is next week and Susan was planning on taking Shirley for a visit."

By this point their plates were empty and the waiter interrupted to clear them away.

"So Gilbert, what shall we do this fine evening?"

"Care for a stroll?"

Anne nodded and stood to leave as Gilbert paid the bill. They walked out the door and opposite the direction from which they came.

"What are your plans while I'm busy?" asked Gilbert.

"Tomorrow I hope to get caught up on washing. I promised a letter to Phil and haven't started it so I suppose I shall do that. I'd really rather wait to sightsee with you though, Gil."

"Perhaps tomorrow evening we take in a play?"

Anne's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! I'll ask the hotel reception about it. Excellent idea, Dr. Blythe."

Anne and Gilbert had wandered until they'd found a small park and sat on a bench. In the quickly dimming dusk it was quite abandoned. Gilbert put it to good use and brought her tighter to him. That twinkle was there again. They kissed for a few minutes before choosing to take it back to the hotel room where they could test those walls, too.

In the morning they awoke to a low-hanging fog outside their window. Gilbert prepared himself for his first day of busy discussion as Anne soaked in the tub. The outside weather caused her to feel a bit lazy and so she was still submerged in the tub as Gilbert kissed her and departed.

"Don't stay in there too long," he joked and winked at her, "I'll see you at lunch. I've written the building name on a piece of paper - it's on the desk. I'll meet you near the front entrance."

Anne's head was tilted over the lip of the tub. "Yes dear - enjoy your day, dearest." she said lazily.

She continued to soak for ten more minutes before finally stepping out and into a towel. She dressed and eyed up the laundry. Instead she moved to write Phil Blake of her second honeymoon.

Ten minutes later a slightly flushed Anne folded the letter into an envelope and placed it on the desk. She'd mail all of the letters when they were ready to head north to Scotland.

Eventually she had to face the pile of laundry - and she did. On the way down to the laundry room a maid stopped her and offered to have it washed and dried. The cost wasn't so outrageous and so once again Anne shrugged and accepted the luxury.

Instead of the steaming fog of the laundry rooms she ventured into the chill fog of a February day in London. As she stepped out of the door a large thrill shot through her and as she walked along the London streets she allowed her imagination to run free. Perhaps they hadn't caught the real Ripper. Perhaps she was being pursued! Anne's pace quickened as she glanced over her shoulder to find nobody. Anne turned onto a busier street and felt comforted by the presence of others. She found a teahouse and here she ate a small breakfast with her mind still coming down from her imagination. The fact that she did not qualify as Ripper's preferred victim and that she was in a well-off area seemed to escape her. Continuing on her stroll she came across a market where she'd purchased supplies for a picnic. Anne wandered for another thirty minutes and made her way back. On her way up to the room she inquired at the desk about two tickets to a play that night. The attendant was happy to call around and Anne was told to stop by again after lunch and make her selection.

Anne was in their hotel room adjusting her hair into the style she wore at Redmond. She laughed at herself and thought Gilbert Blythe to be a very lucky man - he was about to get the best of both Miss Shirley and Mrs Blythe. Finally she came to the faded pink enamel heart and clasped it around her neck. Anne studied herself in the full-length mirror. Her waist had still maintained an impossibly tiny measurement considering she birthed seven children. Her skin was still pale and she didn't even have to look at her nose - Gilbert lamented enough that her seven freckles were beginning to fade - but faint lines around her eyes and smile were exchanged for them. She sighed and then, hearing Marilla's voice, Anne admonished herself for her vanity. A hat was carefully placed onto her auburn head, the small piece of paper collected from the desk, and the picnic on her arm - Anne descended to the lobby to hire a carriage.

When Anne pulled up to the building she spotted a circle of several men talking animatedly. Her husband was amongst them. The driver assisted her out of the buggy and Anne walked towards the group. Out of the corner of his eye Gilbert spotted Anne and stepped back to allow an opening in the circle.

"Oh, gentlemen, please allow me to introduce my wife, Anne Blythe," Gilbert said as he took her arm in his.

Anne smiled and politely greeted the group. Gilbert introduced each person and gave a brief description of their area in medicine before excusing themselves from the circle. Gilbert led Anne to a nearby picnic table and as they sat he admired her.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. That hairstyle takes me right back. Are you certain I don't have to race back for a chemistry class?"

Setting out the meal, Anne giggled, "Ah no, Dr. Blythe. I believe we have one full hour. How was your morning?"

"Amazing. Anne, it really is astounding. Dr. Landsteiner is here - remember a few years ago when I told you about a discovery of various blood-types?"

Anne nodded as she bit into her sandwich.

"He made the discovery, Anne-girl. I shook his hand. Oh, and Dr. Einthoven, whom invented electrocardiography - shook his hand, too!"

"That is exciting - and on day one! I'm so glad we came, dear."

"Me, too. Although that is hardly my favourite part," Gilbert smiled.

"Oh?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"I think so, too. I have to say I am in agreement."

Gilbert wanted to continue on that topic but realized he'd left out an important piece of news.

"I nearly forgot to tell you, Anne. Dr. McRae has organized several tickets to Hamlet for tonight's show. Would you mind joining them?"

"Certainly! Oh, Hamlet - Gil! I'll just need to let the hotel reception know - the woman working was to look into it for us."

"It does sound wonderful, doesn't it? I'll let them know we will accept. The performance starts at 8:00 tonight so they were planning a nice meal before. It will be a bit of a rush."

"Not to worry, Gilbert. I can have your tuxedo ready."

"Thank you, Anne."

They chatted lightly as they ate.

"Now, are you finished with lunch?"

"Err...yes..."

Gilbert stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Come with me. We still have half an hour."

"Where are we going?"

"I found a very private courtyard while on a quick break. I want to see if it's still private."

Anne's eyes widened as he pulled her to a jog. She stopped abruptly.

"Gil, you can't mean that you wish to make love in public?!"

He turned towards her.

"It was private, Anne-girl. I've always wanted to ever since Redmond days. Please?"

Anne's mouth hung open with the shock of this revelation.

"Since Redmond?!"

Gilbert blushed and looked sheepishly at her. "Even more so when you were with Roy. I wanted to show you why he was so wrong for you."

A dumbfounded Anne stood for a brief moment as she processed this.

Eventually she said, "Well Dr. Blythe - do show me."

Gilbert grinned and they resumed their jog to find a completely abandoned courtyard.

"Anne, I don't suppose we can take this all the way, can we?"

Anne shook her head slightly. "Not in that way, Gilbert."

Fifteen minutes later Anne straightened Gilbert's tie and smoothed back his hair. They walked back to the picnic table to clear their belongings and then back to the entrance. They joined the group of physicians forming on the lawn. After a few minutes of conversation, Gilbert hailed her a cab and politely kissed her cheek. Anne tried to hide a smirk. 'He's so proper, now!'

Anne was returned to the hotel and advised the front desk of their change of plans. In their room Anne took Gilbert's tuxedo out and inspected it. It needed pressing. She then inspected the wardrobe for her outfit. Anne knew there would be opportunities for glamorous evenings and had therefore packed her best gowns. This jaunt down memory lane brought her towards an olive-coloured green dress with black lace detailing the bodice, sleeves, and skirt. It was a new purchase for this intention and Gilbert hadn't seen it yet. She knew he would love it. Anne took up their outfits and journeyed down to the laundry room to get started on this task. She would lovingly press her husbands tuxedo. It was a far more romantic task than scrubbing it.

Later in the afternoon Anne settled into the very comfortable bed for a nap and woke just as Gilbert came in through the door. He chuckled and kissed her sweetly. Anne rose from the bed and rinsed her mouth in the washroom.

"Dr. McRae is sending a carriage to pick us up at six."

They dressed quietly as they were both focused on their task. Anne re-styled her hair into one that was more popular in the new twentieth century. Gilbert turned to her, ready to ask her if she'd needed to adjust his tie, but stopped and gasped.

"That is a stunning dress, Anne! You know how I love you in green."

"I do know it, Gilbert. I bought it especially for you."

He came to her and carefully kissed her head, careful not to ruin her hard work. "Thank you, Carrots."

When Gilbert used the word 'several' when describing the group of people seeing the play Anne had assumed perhaps two or three couples would be joining them. She was surprised to see six couples. It was evident that Dr. McRae was the planning type! They pooled into a private dining area of a popular restaurant. Polite conversation quickly turned to gay chatter and firm friends were made. The Blythes discovered three other couples also staying at their hotel. Anne was pleased - the wives were all ladies that she would not mind spending more time with. After the sumptuous meal they piled into big carriages for the drive to the theatre. The production was everything Anne imagined and she caught Gilbert's gaze several times. They were both beyond happy.

The following morning both Gilbert and Anne ventured to the lobby. Gilbert had chosen to share a ride with his colleagues and Anne met with their wives. On the ride back from the play the four ladies decided to meet up and take in the sightseeing of which their respective husbands wouldn't necessarily appreciate. They began their morning with a jovial breakfast, followed by a carriage ride to various art exhibits - breaking at 2:00 for afternoon tea. Over their tea the ladies bonded over their similar 'Mrs. Doctor' stories before returning to the hotel. Anne retired to their room to write letters to Marilla and Rachel, Davy, Dora, The Blythes, Susan - and of course her babies. Two hours later Anne's aching hand set a pen down. She left the letters upon the desk for Gilbert to add on his own lines. She moved to the washroom, freshening up for dinner. Soon after Gilbert came through the door.

"Hello, Anne. How was your day gallivanting all over London?"

"Oh just wonderful! The Royal Academy of Arts was particularly interesting. How was your second day, Dr. Blythe?"

"About the same as yours, Anne. Today we had a presentation from a Dr. Alzheimer on some recent findings on memory loss and confusion in patients. It was extremely educational. In fact, I believe I have more than one patient at home that could benefit from his findings. What would you care to do tonight?"

"I was told there was music in a pub down the street. Would you be interested?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "You are?"

"I don't see why not. Britain is know for them, Gilbert. They're supposed to be quite fun. We don't need to have alcohol."

"Oh I'm not opposed per se - I just never pictured you at one."

"It's settled then. You take a rest and I will go ask the others, alright?"

Gilbert nodded and Anne fairly skipped out of the door.

By 7:30 the four couples had exited the hotel and wandered to the eatery. They were seated front and center and placed their dinner orders - fish and chips all around. At 8:00 their meal was done and the waitress took drink orders. Anne and Gilbert looked at eachother, shrugged, and each ordered a beer. Soon after the musicians took to the stage and patrons began to dance. The sleepy pub blossomed into a lively show and everyone present was lured into the fun. The Blythes befriended a local couple whom instructed them on dancing the jig. The beers and whiskey flowed freely. For the first time in their lives Gilbert and Anne Blythe were soundly drunk. At midnight the four couples made their way back to the hotel. Anne stumbled into the washroom to haphazardly complete her process and then pounced on her husband. His process ended faster than normal and within ten minutes they were naked and snoring.

Gilbert unwillingly came to at 6:30 the next morning - his pounding head the first thing he noticed. The next thing was his overly dry mouth. His still-beautiful wife was still asleep next to him. He gently escaped the bed covers and into the washroom where he bathed and shaved. As he dressed Anne was still sleeping so he wrote her a quick note and quietly left their room. An hour later Anne woke and also felt the after effect of their night. She crept to the washroom and then promptly back to bed, but only after noticing the note on Gilbert's pillow.

'Anne-girl,

I hope you're feeling better than I! If you're up to it, shall we picnic again?

See you soon.  
Love, Gil'

Their remaining days in London were much the same, excepting the last two days. The congress was over and and Dr. and Mrs Blythe attended the farewell ball, dancing until their feet and shoulders ached. Finally they got down to the serious sightseeing. Westminster Abbey was properly toured and admired. The Tower Bridge crossed as Anne incorrectly hummed 'London Bridge Is Falling Down' which of course had been a staple nursery rhyme in her household. They witnessed the Changing of the Guard at Buckingham Palace.

On their last full day Anne had wanted to get some shopping in. The attendant at the front desk suggested a market only a few underground stops away. Anne and Gilbert had not yet experimented with the new undergound system - mainly because it seemed unfathomable. Still they decided to give it a try with the attendant promising it was really quite easy. The gentleman mapped out their changes and then walking directions. An hour later a laughing couple emerged from the stairs at their final stop. They had gotten turned around twice but managed to sort it out without a major quarrel. Using the mapped route as a guide they came to Portobello Road. It was...unique. Everything and anything available to purchase. As they strolled through the market Anne had spotted a simply beautiful soup pot which Susan would adore. They thought it over, passing it only to turn back to purchase it. As the merchant packed it for shipping Anne said a small prayer in hopes it would arrive on PEI in one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first of March when Anne and Gilbert packed their belongings once again and headed to the train station, this time arriving earlier in case of any further delays. Their new friends, all branching out with their own travels, farewelled them at the station. The men assured eachother that they'd remain in touch to discuss difficult cases or any new developments. The women were more emotional with their goodbyes and each promised to meet again - time would have to be taken from their busy lives.

They settled into their seats next to each other, Anne resting her titian head on Gilbert's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her back. The train slowly moved through the picturesque scenery. It likely wasn't as beautiful as it would be in the true spring but Anne had vast experience with imagining ugly things into beautiful things. Eventually she sat up.

"I've only written one letter to Diana so far. I think I'll get started on the next round while we are sitting still. What about you?" she asked while reaching in her hand-luggage for her hardtop stationary and pen.

"Actually that's a good idea. I need to catch up on it as well."

Anne nodded and brought out his stationary. They each wrote several letters. Anne filled in Diana and Fred with their travel experiences and of the people they'd met and also asked questions about Avonlea and their family. Anne had intended to write a more detailed letter for Diana's eyes only - and so the envelope remained unsealed. The next letter was to Leslie and Owen - a similar format as the one to the Wright household but this time asking more pertinent questions about The Glen and the empty home known as Ingleside. Miss Cornelia's was next. This time Anne wished to know more of the residents of Glen St Mary. She chuckled as she wrote the letter, anticipating Miss Cornelia's response.

Gilbert wrote to his various friends in both Avonlea and Glen St Mary, and to a few friends he'd acquired while attending medical school. He also wrote to Dr. Parker, inquiring on updates from patients and how the normal winter illness was fairing.

Many letters were swapped between eachother to continue with their own notes. While they wrote they murmured asides to each other and occasionally compared letters. They'd hate to inadvertently skip a detail in one letter and include it in another, especially if they were off to the same destination.

Their letters completed and stowed safely in their luggage they walked to the dining car for tea and lunch.

Soon after the train pulled into the Stratford-Upon-Avon station. As they stepped off the train Anne felt a bubbling rise of excitement - this was the land of William Shakespeare himself. They hired a buggy and each sighed a breath of relief to be in a smaller city.

To save money Gilbert and Anne discussed staying in short-term boarding houses.

"I've heard most of them are quite charming and it'd be nice to have home-cooked meals again. Dining in restaurants is a treat but not for the long term. What say you, Anne?"

"I agree, Gilbert. Goodness knows you and I have stayed in many."

So, they asked the driver to deliver them to the most charming boarding house he knew of. With that the driver took a right turn down a long lane with rows of still-sleeping Aspen trees leading the way to a quaint front yard. Gilbert helped Anne out of the buggy and instructed the driver to leave their luggage until their room had been secured. Hand in hand, the Blythes strode up the meandering stone pathway to the front door. They rang the bell and a kind looking man answered.

"Hello, we are Dr. and Mrs Blythe. We are from Prince Edward Island, Canada and are hoping you'd have a room available for us?"

"Oh, Canadians! Certainly! Welcome to Holly House Upon Avon. We are the Dobsons. I'm Edward and my wife...is currently folding the bedding...her name is Aggie," the man said while ushering them into the parlour, "Now, how many nights will you be staying with us?"

"Three nights, if you please." responded Anne.

"Sure, sure - we have a beautiful room at the back of the house with a lovely view and private bath. We modernized most rooms two years ago."

"That sounds splendid, thank you. What is the nightly cost?"

The three of them settled the cost and paid for the room up front after a quick tour. Hearing the commotion, Mrs. Dobson came from the laundry room to find them back in the parlour. Gilbert was about to place his hat back on his head and collect the waiting luggage as she walked into the room.

Mr. Dobson noticed his wife and quickly introduced them. Gilbert went to attend to the driver and luggage while Mrs. Dobson sat with Anne on a settee.

"We have one other couple staying with us for the remaining week. They are from Spain, I believe. A lovely couple but English is a bit of a struggle. They seem to get by though," Mrs. Dobson said, "Well, will the two of you need a bite to eat?"

"Oh not urgently. We dined on the train. If there's supper though we'd be very happy to accept?"

"Absolutely. Tonight is roast beef."

"That sounds delicious, thank you."

"Yes, I've been experimenting with it for years. I found basting my roast helped to keep it from drying out," Mrs. Dobson confided and then saw Gilbert and her husband coming in with the luggage. "Well, Mrs. Blythe, dinner is at 6:30. I'll let you get settled. Be sure to find us if you need any help with your plans. We've been here many years - raised our children here, in fact."

"Thank you, we will."

The two men took the luggage up the stairs and into the room, Mr. Dobson leaving the room with a quick tip of his non-existent hat. Anne sat on the bed tiredly. Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong, Anne?"

"Nothing, dear - feeling a bit tired and achy."

"Ah, I see. Can I make you a hot water bottle, sweetheart? Perhaps a good cup of tea?"

"Yes, please, Gil."

"You rest, Anne. I don't think I would've wanted to test these walls anyway." he winked at her.

Anne rolled her eyes and shooed him out of the room. Ten minutes later he returned with a pot of tea and a hot kettle for the bottle. He fished into his black bag for the bottle, filled it, and wrapped it in a hand towel from the washroom. Anne settled onto the bed with her bottle and teacup. Gilbert briefly sat on the foot of the bed before asking Anne if he could leave her to stretch his legs. She of course agreed, some separation couldn't be a bad thing.

Gilbert stood and kissed her before gently closing the door behind him. Anne relaxed and fell into a light sleep, the bottle on her abdomen soothing her.

Gilbert wandered the quaint English streets before coming to a book store. All of the items were second hand or older. He began to lightly peruse the books before his eyes settled upon a first edition copy of Jane Eyre. Gilbert could hardly believe his fortune as he quickly bought the book.

Upon re-entry into their room a still-drowsy Anne had just woken. He kneeled next to her and presented his gift.

Anne shot up. "Gilbert! Wherever did you find this?"

"I found the most interesting book shop. I'll take you there later - I think you could spend hours there. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Dr. Blythe, it's menstruation pain - not the plague! I am fine," she snapped.

Gilbert's eyes widened and his hands went into the air as he retreated a few steps.

"Alright, Anne! I just wanted to make-"

"Gilbert Blythe! Can you ever not be a Doctor? Goodness, I'm not dying," she spat.

He heaved a big sigh. Nothing he could say would change her responses. He thought of about five retorts and bit his tongue, attempting to avoid a quarrel.

"Very well then, Anne," he said in a low angry voice, hoping nobody could hear their argument, "I'll leave you be, since you are so obviously fine without me."

With this he left the room and tried to gently slam the door. He walked into the garden and paced with his hands on his hips. As much as he loved her, Anne Blythe knew how to press his buttons. He was a Doctor. It was in his nature to care for people.

In the room Anne had instantly regretted her harsh words. Yes, he was over protective and yes it could drive her mad but he was also the most thoughtful man she could ever hope to marry. 'Especially a poor orphan such as myself.' Anne began to weep and walked to the bag to fetch her handkerchief. Through the window she spotted her fuming husband. 'Time for me to concede,' she thought. Anne wiped her eyes and blew her nose before heading out to the back garden.

As she arrived she softly called out, "Is it safe to approach?"

He let out a big breath - Anne could see his upper body fall with it. Gilbert slowly turned around to look at his wife. She appeared meek and remorseful and immediately his demeanour softened. The fact that he was a Doctor meant that he knew of the internal changes of a menstruating woman. He knew they could have mood swings. It had just been so long since Anne had this kind of outburst - normally she was so stoic about it all. At times he'd not notice at all until she would choose to 'take care of him' in other ways.

"Yes, Anne."

She began to walk towards him.

"Do you really hold my profession against me?" he hesitantly asked.

Anne sighed, too. "Not normally. On occasion though, yes."

Gilbert's face fell and she quickly finished her thought. "Sometimes it's difficult to feel in control when you're being babied. Gilbert, you knew who you married all those years ago. I need you, I really do...but I am capable of taking care of myself. Sometimes it's difficult to differentiate the boy who pulled my hair from the Doctor."

"Anne, you knew who you married, too! And I'm sorry if I keep my white coat on at home. It does make it difficult to know the difference because they're both me! Would you rather have a husband like Mr. Thomas?!"

"Goodness, no, Gilbert Blythe!"

"Well!" Gilbert's hand shot up into the air.

Anne took a deep breath. Now it was her turn to calm him down.

She spoke slowly. "Gilbert, you are thoughtful and kind and I am so glad to have a husband such as yourself. Our children don't even know how lucky they are. Perhaps it's more of an adjustment to be alone together for such an extended amount of time. I don't think we've been around each other this much since our real honeymoon."

At this Gilbert chuckled. "You're probably right. We didn't quarrel once back then."

"That was before we ever lived together, darling. Now will you forgive me?"

Gilbert stepped towards her. "Of course, Carrots. Please just let me know when you need me to back off."

Anne nodded. "I'll try to."

"Now - Gilbert Blythe, devoted husband, is asking his wife if she's feeling better."

"A bit, yes," Anne replied.

"Well then, let's go explore a bit before supper. I'll show you the book shop tomorrow."

Anne took his hand and made to move but Gilbert anchored her, pausing their movement before continuing to the root of his concern.

"Anne, you do know why I am always checking up on you, don't you? I nearly lost you. We nearly lost you. Twice! I don't think you understand how lucky you are..." Gilbert trailed.

This brought tears to Anne's eyes. "I know, Gil. You forget that I nearly lost you. I know that fear. I am healthy now. You are healthy. Gilbert, we are in William Shakespeare's birthplace! Together! We are alive." She leaned in to kiss him and pulled his hand to a walk.

Anne and Gilbert walked towards the main street, stopping along the way to read historical plaques, and then took to the riverbank. The Avon River was smaller and cleaner than the Thames and it offered a bit of a sandy shore line. They plunked themselves down onto the bank - enjoying the quiet sounds of nature. A line popped into Anne's head. 'You can find home anywhere.'

After several moments of quiet, Anne murmured, "Thank you for being my home."

Gilbert smiled but said nothing - only kissed the crown of her head. They had hashed up enough that afternoon. Anne now had that wistfulness in her eyes and he could tell she was faraway. Eventually Gilbert stood and pulled Anne up alongside him. The time had come to head back to freshen up for supper. On their walk they lightly discussed their plans for the morrow.

When they arrived back to Holly House they were welcomed by the savoury aroma of a roast beef meal. Gilbert had remained in the parlour chatting with Mr Dobson and the couple from Spain while Anne went to the room to freshen up. Not more than ten minutes later Anne returned to her husbands side and was introduced to their fellow housemates before being called into the dining room. The meal was hearty and delicious and the company was pleasant. The Dobsons were quite good hosts and were able to maintain various conversation topics inspite of the small language barrier. Eventually the conversation turned to the Blythes plans for their time in the area.

"We thought tomorrow we would take in most of the Shakespeare sights and Gilbert found a second-hand book store today that he feels I should see. Besides that, we are not entirely sure," said Anne.

"Oh yes, Pickwicks! It's one of our favourite spots! It's known for having a bit of everything and a few of our guests have found some real treasures," Mr. Dobson commented.

Gilbert smiled and nodded at Anne.

"Yes, we really recommend an afternoon there. The Shakespeare sights are wonderful, of course - don't forget a visit to Anne Hathaway's house. She was his wife," continued Mrs. Dobson.

"Certainly! Both Gilbert and I are BA's. We've become quite familiar with them."

"How wonderful! You're in the correct area for your interests, then!"

"Yes, indeed. Do you have any other recommendations?" asked Gilbert.

"Well, not too far from here are Warwick Castle and Kenilworth Castle. There's several trains that run to and from each day," replied Mrs. Dobson.

"I think that'd be worth a day, don't you, Anne?"

"Oh yes, Gilbert."

"If you're so inclined, there's a pub that's quite famous called the Dirty Duck?" Mr. Dobson asked.

Gilbert laughed as Anne suddenly coughed. "Perhaps, we enjoyed a pub in London not long ago. I'm not certain we can handle another one," he joked.

"Oh yes, well it draws a lot of folk so I'd be remiss to not mention it. If you're more interested in the Arts aspect, I believe they're now running 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' at the Shakespeare Memorial Theatre. You may enjoy that more."

"Oh without a doubt," Anne replied, "Gilbert, we could look into tickets tomorrow?"

The conversation continued, the Spanish couple attempting to make some helpful remarks. When the meal ended Anne and Gilbert excused themselves to their room. Anne drew herself a hot bath and settled in. Gilbert lingered near the door, clearly unsure of if he could ask of her well-being.

Anne sensed this and chuckled. "The bath is helping, dear."

"Would you care for me to leave you be?"

"No, no. I don't mind your company. I can't exactly invite you to join me right now, though."

Gilbert sat down next to the tub, his back set against it.

"Please let me know when I can. I think I like the sound of a bath with you."

"Me too," giggled Anne.

"How about I read Jane Eyre to you?"

"Gilbert Blythe, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. That sounds lovely."

Gilbert stood up, groaning - muttering something about not being as young as he once was. Mere moments later he returned with the book and resumed his spot, opening it to the first chapter.

The following morning a much more in sync couple departed the boarding house. Anne had suggested that they take a buggy first to the theatre to procure tickets, then wander to Shakespeare's birthplace, then to Pickwicks, and if time allowed they'd hire another buggy to nearby area of Shottery. Gilbert agreed and they set off. Upon arrival at the theatre they encountered an elderly woman sitting at the ticket office.

"The spring and summer season is just beginning; you're in luck. The cast only finished rehearsals last week. We have many tickets left for tonights performance - I could offer you excellent location?"

"Thank you, we are very much interested. What time does the performance start?"

Whereupon the woman advised that curtain time was promptly at 8:00.

Anne looked to Gilbert. "Gil, do you think we can make it?"

Gilbert nodded. "Perhaps you won't be able to spend hours at the book store but I am fairly certain we can be back in time."

"Well then yes, we will take two of your best seats, please."

The transaction was processed and the Blythes made their way down to Henley Street, about a ten minute walk away. When they arrived a friendly young woman offered them a small paper pamphlet with some well-known facts about Shakespeare, the house, his wife, and his children. They were welcome to explore the home on their own and then return for any questions. They wandered through the old house, peering over the velvet ropes which blocked off the rooms. At the end of an upstairs hall was a tiny room with a small plaque above which read "William Shakespeare was born in this room." Inside the bedroom was the standard bedroom furniture accompanied by an old (but hardly old enough) bassinet and a small baby outfit. Within minutes the self-guided tour was complete.

When Anne and Gilbert stepped out of the house, Gilbert lowered his head to Anne's and whispered, "Well that was rather anticlimactic, wasn't it?" to which Anne nodded confusedly. "I was not expecting...that."

Gilbert chuckled. "Now you can say you've been in the house in which Shakespeare was born...for an entire eight minutes."

"I suppose it's not so important where a person is born but rather what they do in their life," Anne paused before continuing, "Gil, was he not buried here as well?"

Gilbert acknowledged that he "supposed so" and that he would verify with the friendly young woman back at the birthplace.

A few minutes later he returned. "Yes, Anne-girl, you were correct. His grave is at Holy Trinity Church. It's not far from here and she gave me walking directions. Shall we visit it?"

Anne nodded, feeling the need for a more profound experience. Fortunately, she was to have it.

"How sad that we are leaving on a Sunday. It would have been so nice to have come to a service here." Anne lamented, standing along the river bank next to the church. They had finished their awe-inspiring tour and were exploring the grounds.

"I seem to remember that there was a night train to Melrose, sweetheart. We could still go to Sunday service here and make it to Scotland by Monday morning."

"Brilliant! Now, shall we stop for a bite of lunch and then off to the book store?"

Gilbert nodded and they rounded the church yard and re-traced their way back to the main streets of Stratford. They came across a cozy cafe where they sat and enjoyed a light meal of tea, warm soup and sandwiches. Their meal finished, they stepped out of the diner in search of this curious book store.

Upon entry into the small store Anne gasped audibly. There were floor to ceiling books on every surface, some organized into bookshelves and others stacked on the floors along the walls. It was disorganized and thrilling.

"Gilbert, I have never seen anything like this! I see now why you said I'd need hours here," Anne said, amazed.

The pair split and each wandered away in search of their own treasures. Two hours had passed in the blink of an eye. Anne and Gilbert had been well aware of their luggage limitations and after what was nearly a heated discussion it was confirmed that books would not be shipped back home. Gilbert came away with both 'The Deerslayer' and 'The Last Of The Mohicans' as well as Crane's 'The Red Badge of Courage.' After much deliberation and some light soul-searching Anne had collected editions of 'Far From The Madding Crowd,' 'David Copperfield,' and 'The Turn Of The Screw.'

Eventually they moved back towards the entrance to pay for their findings. Anne found herself sorting through another stack of old books before her eyes widened.

"Gilbert, look here!" She picked up a book and waved it, whispering, "It's The Tempest! It appears to be quite old."

Her husband strode the few steps towards her. "Indeed it is! Great find, Anne!"

The couple once again moved towards the counter where the shopkeeper opened the book, pointed to the front-matter section and commented, "Ah yes, a very excellent find. I had forgotten about it! See, it says here this edition is from 1815."

In a low voice, Anne spoke quietly to her husband. "Gilbert, of course we are purchasing this. I am not letting this one slip away."

Gilbert in turn raised an eyebrow before releasing a sigh. He had nearly battled her to leave several books - he knew better to argue this one. Besides, he too was enthralled by it.

"Alright, how much for it?"

Moments later they left the book store and Anne reached out to grasp Gilbert's hand, happily swinging it back and forth. Gilbert chuckled to himself. There was evidently a price to pay for Anne's happiness and he had paid dearly for it.

As they made their way back to the boarding house the couple had their eyes on the skies. The morning had started off somewhat overcast and now a light rain was beginning to fall. To the north of them a fuller cloud formation was growing. They chose to unload their purchases and allow for a short rest.

In their room Gilbert asked, "Anne, do you think you still want to head to Shottery?"

Anne hummed. "I'm not sure, Gil - those clouds are awfully ominous.

Gilbert pondered a few moments before saying, "Well, I think we should still try. We can bring along your parasol umbrella. I'd rather get caught up in a bit of rain than sit indoors."

Anne, who had been seated upon the bed, stood up and said, "Alright, let's hurry then. I do hope that this cottage is worthwhile!"

With that the couple hurried to the kitchen and asked Mr. Dobson to call for a buggy. Within minutes they were loaded and on the road. The drive to the cottage took ten minutes and thus far the heavy rain hadn't made an appearance. The Blythes alighted the buggy and into the front entrance of Anne Hathaway's Cottage. Similar to Shakespeare's birthplace there was an attendant in the front hall. They were again handed a sheet of facts and notes of the lesser-known Anne Hathaway and the history of the old house. This time, however, the attendant was more than happy to show them around the home and pointed out several interesting facts as they made their way through. The tour exited through the back garden which was still largely barren with only a few small signs of spring re-birth showing. Still, it was easy to imagine how lovely it'd be during the spring and summer months.

"Well now, that was better than expected. Such a beautiful old home, isn't it, dearest?"

Just as the words left Anne's mouth the winds picked up and the sky darkened. Gilbert grabbed onto Anne's hand and they ran to a nearby park, finding shelter from the imminent storm in a small pavilion. Anne felt a wave of remembrance pass over her and blushed. This pavilion wasn't so much different than the one she had met Royal Gardner in, all those years ago. In the same moment she turned to her huffing husband and watched him. He was busy peering out over the railing looking into the sky - and then the heavy rain came down. Gilbert quickly took a few steps back and glanced at Anne.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, confused. Her stare was oddly haunting.

Anne lightly shook her head to leave the memory. "Just you, Gilbert. I was thinking of how happy I am to be in this pavilion with you. You know, I met Roy in a pavilion similar to this in a storm. I suppose it just reminded me that I made the correct choice in refusing him and accepting you."

This caused Gilbert to grin and he took the two additional steps to come to her. "Ah, you did, did you?"

Anne nodded her head. "I'm so glad, darling."

With this she wrapped her arms around her husband for a sweet hug. They embraced for several moments before pulling back just enough to both watch the spring storm pass. A few minutes later the sky cleared and the birds began to chirp. Anne and Gilbert made their way back to the cottage for a buggy to the boarding house to prepare for the dinner and the show.

The performance in the grand theatre was full of laughter and tears. Anne pinched herself more than once to make sure it was all real. They were in Stratford at a Shakespeare play...and she had found a rare edition of his work.

On the bright and unseasonably warm Saturday morning they boarded a train for a pleasant and short journey to Warwick Castle in nearby Warwickshire. For this jaunt they packed a picnic lunch thanks to the accommodating Mrs. Dobson. The old Medieval castle sat on a cliff above the Avon River offering spectacular views from the ground and from its towers. They joined a small group of visitors accompanied by a guide for an in-depth tour - learning all about the castle's initial construction by William the Conquerer and its many changes of hands since. They toured the grim dungeon, the fairytale-like towers, and the drawbridges.

"So, Anne, is this what you've imagined?" Gilbert asked as they walked down the stairs and onto the grounds.

"Well I am having visions of Elaine being locked up in that tower."

Gilbert laughed at a particular memory and asked, "Shall I try to locate a dory, Anne-Girl?"

Anne scoffed and laughed at him. "No, but let's go dip our feet into the river, Gil."

They moved further along the bend of the river and into a private spot, settling on a grassy bank. Anne and Gilbert unfolded the small blanket and removed their shoes, socks, and stockings before slowly maneuvering down the slope to the water. The water was still extremely cold and neither lasted more than a few minutes before scurrying back up to their items. Anne unpacked their luncheon and as they ate they regaled the memory of the 'unfortunate Lily Maid' and the strapping young man whom came to the rescue. His red-headed Elaine was more than happy to provide sweet kisses as thanks for his heroics. Later they each stretched out with a book in their hands. Eventually Gilbert sat up and reminded his wife that they had another castle to explore. So, Anne and Gilbert replaced their missing articles of clothing and packed up their basket.

That afternoon Anne and Gilbert alighted off their second train of the day and made their way to the nearby ruins of the Kenilworth Castle. This castle was in worse condition to Warwick but still offered charm and fantasy. A small gift shop near the castle entrance displayed Sir Walter Scott's story 'Kenilworth' and Anne was quick to buy herself a copy. Independently they wandered through the stone ruins before meeting back at the entrance an hour later.

Later that evening, back in Stratford, Anne and Gilbert deliberated their dinner plans and ultimately decided that the Dirty Duck may be a fun evening after all.

Come Sunday morning, the Blythes woke feeling fresh and they dressed for their Holy Trinity Church experience. The old church was packed with its regular parishioners and a few guests. The service in general was beautiful but the hymns were the favourite. The incredible organ music coupled with the acoustics left Anne breathless in rapture.

After church Anne and Gilbert headed back to Holly House to organize and prepare for the evenings journey. Some light laundry was attended to and hung for what was hopefully a quick dry. They found themselves with a few hours to waste and so they walked back to the main streets of Stratford, soaking up all the Shakespeare goodness for the last time.

Finally it was time to board the evening train to Melrose. Gilbert unloaded the bigger luggage with the porters while Anne handled their smaller hand-luggage which contained their over-night essentials. They made their way to their berth, opening the door and observing the tiny cabin with two small stacked beds.

"Well, Mrs. Blythe, which would you prefer - the top or the bottom?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Mrs. Blythe, which would you prefer - the top or the bottom?"

Anne stood next to Gilbert, peering into the sleeper cabin.

She thought for a moment before responding. "I think the top, Gilbert. If it were the bottom I'd be very aware that you could come crashing down on me in the night. Does that suit you?"

"I'm happy with any arrangement." Gilbert replied.

Anne hummed her initial agreement. "It's settled then. I am going to find the ladies room to wash up," she spoke as she collected her essentials.

Gilbert confirmed that he too would leave to prepare for bed. Twenty minutes later they were both back in their tiny cabin and were dressing for the night and pulling back the bed sheets.

Anne climbed up the four rungs of the ladder to her bed, careful not to stumble with her long nightgown. She maneuvered herself into the bedsheets as Gilbert watched her with an amused smile. He reached up to straighten her sheets around her and kissed the tip of her nose.

Anne chuckled. "You're tucking me in, dearest?"

"I am. You're adorable." Gilbert grinned at her before slipping into his own lower bunk.

Anne placed both hands on the side of her bed and poked her head over, straining to look at Gilbert.

"Doesn't this make you feel young again?" she asked him.

Gilbert looked up at her from his bed. "It makes me miss you next to me."

Anne went quiet for a brief moment before continuing. "I used to sleep in similar beds at the orphanages. I was assigned the bottom bed sometimes. Once a girl on the top bed fell off face-first and lost three teeth. Another time a girl fell straight through the bed on top of me."

Gilbert's face showed some concern. "It sounds like the bottom bed is safer then. Would you like to switch, Anne?"

"No. I really would worry about you falling through and onto me. You're much larger than I, Gil."

"So long as you think you can sleep up there, sweetheart."

"I think I'll be quite comfortable. This is an adventure, anyway." Anne said as she rolled back onto the rather flat pillow. "What are you looking forward to most in Scotland?"

Gilbert's voice came from the bottom bunk. "I should like to try to golf a bit. I've heard many great remarks on St. Andrews. I suppose it depends on the weather."

"Have you ever played golf, Gilbert?" Anne questioned.

"I think only once back in medical school. It's becoming quite popular back at home though. Imagine me returning to the Glen a champion golfer. I'd love to see Parker's face."

To this Anne snorted a laugh and replied, "Perhaps you will."

Their light back and forth conversation continued for several more minutes and eventually the bottom bed emitted a few too many stifled yawns for the top bed. Anne leaned over the side of her bed a final time to bid Gilbert good night and within moments gentle snores filled the small cabin.

The next morning a slightly stiff couple made their way to the dining car for a leisurely breakfast as they watched the rolling hills pass by. Early Spring had arrived, much to Anne's delight. Hints of green showed through the overall brown bleakness of the landscape. Anne and Gilbert returned to their small berth while discussing the plans for their next few days.

"I think we will plan to spend one night in Melrose, Anne. It's beautiful country but I'm quite anxious to get to Edinburgh. I haven't secured any accommodations but I thought we'd stay in another boarding house tonight and then a hotel in Edinburgh."

Anne nodded in agreement. "It would be ideal to not have to take a full day out of holiday for the washing. Do you know of much to see in Melrose?"

"From what I gather it's a quaint town in a low valley and breathtaking Eildon Hills for scenery. I thought it'd be a pleasant stop for you, Anne-girl," he said, nudging her playfully.

"The Eildon Hills...where have I heard of them?" Anne queried, mostly to herself before realization hit her. "...The tale of Thomas the Rhymer!"

By this time they'd reached their compartment and the conversation had dissipated as they began to organize their items in preparation for their arrival. Within the hour Anne stood on the platform while Gilbert handled the luggage collection and the buggy hire. As the buggy departed the Melrose Railway Station they moved into the valley and into the full view of the overlooking peaks. Not for the first time this trip, Anne was lost to the whimsy and fantasy of the land.

"Sir Walter Scott wrote that King Arthur sleeps in these hills," a mesmerized Anne murmured.

Seeing as how their initial plan for selecting a boarding house worked well, they opted to take the drivers recommendation. The buggy pulled into a small yard on the edge of town, stopping in front of a small house. Gilbert assisted his wife down and they were greeted by a woman of about sixty-five whom introduced herself as a six-year widow called Mrs. Daniel Headen. The building was an older home with outdoor facilities and an indoor washroom which had been converted from a small bedroom. Gilbert had placed their trunks in a storage room on the main floor and they sat for a cup of tea with Mrs. Headen before stepping out into the great outdoors.

The temperatures had remained warm in the region. Mrs. Headen had remarked that their last snowfall had come a fortnight earlier and that it had been gone for five days now. Still, Anne and Gilbert dressed in warm layers to explore the walking paths along the base of the towering hills.

The couple roamed the uneven terrain at the base of the south peak, stepping carefully around the jutting, moss covered tree roots before coming to a hawthorn tree.

"Imagine this being the Eildon Tree where Thomas was met by the fair Queen of Elfland, Gilbert." Anne's enchanted voice rang through the quiet of nature.

Anne and Gilbert continued to trod over the lower walking paths, stopping periodically to admire their surroundings or to share a few lingering kisses. Feeling adventurous they ascended the great hills in search of the spectacular views. When they had reached the peak's summit they sat reclined in silence for several minutes. Anne brushed her hands over the baby sprigs of purple heather which were beginning to appear.

Finally Anne's dreamy voice broke the silence. "I can see why this land inspires so much. I feel that if I had a pencil and paper with me I would have already completed my own ballad."

"You can still, Anne-girl. I've never known you to need paper for your compositions."

"Ah, but I am rusty at it. I have the inspiration - I can only hope it doesn't escape me by the time we've reached town again."

Gilbert nodded and pulled Anne closer to his side to whisper into her ear, "I am certain it will stay with you, sweetheart."

Three hours after their initial departure a hungry and chilled Anne and Gilbert began their downward trek back to the boarding house. The terrain had been mostly solid for their morning jaunt but the warm afternoon sun had melted the earth just enough to make the inbound journey messy. Large patches of mud were blocking several trails which left the couple no choice but to pass through - and then it happened - Gilbert found himself stuck, his foot sunken into the deep mud. A moment or two of tugging dislodged his foot out of the mud and his bottom firmly in its place. Anne clamoured to assist him but ultimately failed and she was soon landed next to him.

A huffing Gilbert issued instructions. "Well, we're a mess. Can you get up?"

Anne attempted to but found herself secured in the mud - the blasted muddied skirts prevented her from any real movement.

"Alright, I will try this again...and then I suppose I'll have to find a large branch to use to pull you out."

Gilbert haphazardly removed his coat and placed it onto the mud next to him, heaving himself up and onto it, and then jumping to more solid ground. He foraged the area for a few minutes for a branch and made his way back to a laughing Anne. He reached the stick out to her and she grasped it with both hands. Finally she was upright. Gilbert then moved his coat to her feet and balanced her with both hands as she stumbled to stand next to him.

"Well, that was an adventure!" Anne announced.

They both stood hunched over, catching their breath. Gilbert eventually collected his coat and surveyed the scene before resuming their slow walk to the house for an unplanned bath. When they had entered into the house Mrs. Headen stood flabbergasted at their appearance. Anne briefly explained their incident and the wonderful woman offered to take on the washing in order for her guests to be able to continue with their plans.

As Gilbert bathed, Anne hung back in their room with a pencil in her hand. She had been attempting to re-connect with the serenity of the hill top. The words sprang onto the paper and within minutes a poesy was born, hardly to its authors awareness. Gilbert returned to the room and Anne handed him the paper to review.

"Anne...this is remarkable. You never cease to amaze me, darling."

He sighed then and wrapped her up in his arms, imparting a kiss on her lips with a prayer of thanks. They embraced for a moment longer before Anne pulled back with a laugh.

"Gil, I really ought to wash up now." Her muddy gloves had been removed but in her haste to write she had left her muddy coat on.

Gilbert released her and inspected his new attire. As Anne left the room he unbuttoned and removed the waistcoat and replaced it with the third one of the day.

The Doctor and his wife progressed to the boarding house's living area for a late lunch. In a wink Mrs. Headen had stew and biscuits served with some light conversation. Through an inadvertent comment they learned of the nearby Abbotsford House. Thusly, that afternoon they made their way to banks of the River Tweed to visit Sir Walter Scott's majestic former residence. The castle-like house was full of pomp and pageantry. Historical relics lined the hallways and the house was complete with a full library, armoury, and Catholic chapel. Anne and Gilbert wandered the rooms before sharing a quick glance which said 'time to go.'

The Blythes dined on a light supper before collapsing early into their bed. They awoke at sunrise and quietly packed their belongings onto a waiting buggy and with several words of thanks to Mrs. Headen. The morning train to Edinburgh was waiting for them.

They were recommended to stay at the Old Waverley Hotel - boasting its charm and location. Anne and Gilbert entered into the reception area and inquired about a 3 nights stay. Indeed, there was room at the inn and the bell clerk was sent to deliver their luggage. The room was cozy and offered only enough room for a bed, a wardrobe, and a small desk. Their frequent movements had made them expert packers...and unpackers. They removed only the necessary items and clothing for their short stay while the rest of their belongings remained stowed away.

At noon they ventured out to experience the fabled small-city feel of Edinburgh.

Walking down Princes Street with her arm tucked into his, Anne asked Gilbert, "Well, dearest, what is our plan today?"

"First I believe we need to find sustenance. I'm famished."

Not being overly particular about where they ate they ducked into the first dining establishment they saw. The small, dark restaurant seemed to call to them - enticing them into a seat in the corner. They sat across from eachother at a small two-person table and scanned their surroundings. The walls, floors, tables, and chairs had a warm wood tone which instantly put its patrons at ease. The server came to the table with two small menus.

Anne lightly perused hers whereas Gilbert asked the waiter, "I'd like to try your most traditional Scottish dish, please."

"Ah, well that would be haggis alongside neeps and tatties."

Gilbert nodded to the waiter and looked to Anne. "Oh, why not? An order of haggis for myself as well, please," she said.

During the interim Anne and Gilbert discussed their plans for their stay. It was decided that in the afternoon they'd wander to get their bearings, the next day Gilbert hoped to catch the train to St. Andrews for a cold round of golf while Anne caught up on letters and shopped. Their final day was being discussed as their meals were presented. The conversation lagged while the food was devoured; however, they managed to briefly discuss the option of another hike - this time up to Arthur's Seat.

"What your thoughts on it, Anne?" Gilbert asked in between mouthfuls of potatoes and turnips.

"Everyone I've spoken with says it's not to be missed. We can't very well skip over it just because of our previous incident."

"I'll hold you to that," Gilbert laughed, "This time I hope not to nearly lose a shoe."

After their meal was completed Gilbert paid the bill and they moved back out onto the street. They walked to the beginning of the Royal Mile with the towering Edinburgh Castle in view. In the distance they heard a loud gun fire and paused their walk momentarily - both in wonderance. Anne and Gilbert continued down the sloped street where they saw a small group of people circled around a heart-shaped mosaic built into the cobblestone. They shared a quizzical glance and steered their walk towards them. They overheard a leader describing the Heart of Midlothian, the spot on which public executions took place and where it was still tradition to spit. Gilbert was only too happy to work up a spit wad whereas his wife, raised by Marilla Cuthbert, was a bit apprehensive at first...but seeing as how all others were taking part she gave in and hurled a small amount of spit. Gilbert pulled the leader aside for a quick discussion and slipped him some change to take part in the tour.

The small group then walked to nearby St Giles Cathedral where each member paid a small donation to enter the impressive 'Westminster Abbey of Scotland.' They silently followed their guide whom regaled the church's long history in a hushed voice.

As they made their way further down the hill they found themselves standing in front of the stunning Palace of Holyroodhouse, which had become the unofficial Royal palace while for visiting Scotland. The group stood near the grounds as they listened to an abridged albeit still lengthy lesson in its history which began in 1128. The guide finished his tour with an eerie remark on the ghost that was rumoured to wander the palace.

Anne shivered and leaned in closer to listen better. This was not lost on their guide and as the group dissipated from the final stop, he approached the Blythes and offered them a decidedly more spooky tour that evening. Anne enthusiastically nodded while her husband somewhat groaned before agreeing to tag along for the ghost tour. Before parting ways Gilbert asked the guide about the shot of gunfire they had heard that afternoon.

"That'd be the 13:00 canon fire at the Castle. Not to be missed!" the guide answered, his accent thick.

Anne then used the opportunity to ask on other potential recommended sights. The guide queried a few of his own pertinent questions before making his suggestions.

"I'd say you'd like to see the Scott and Burns monuments. The National Galleries of Scotland is fine, too. Now, the tour tonight begins at 8:00 back at the Heart of Midlothian."

The couple nodded and the guide began to walk back up the steep incline of the street.

"That was certainly educational. I find myself very much loving this place and we've not been here a full day yet!" Anne declared. "What now, Gil?"

Gilbert fished out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "If I've set this correctly it's nearly 3:00."

Anne frowned. "I suppose we don't have enough time to see the museum yet today. Perhaps we could find those monuments?"

Gilbert smiled. "Certainly, but may I suggest we take a trolley up the hill?"

The following hour was spent exploring the side streets in search of the monuments which were both eventually found and honoured. At each site Anne had quietly recited a few lines of its poets compositions while Gilbert stood reverently next to her.

They returned to the hotel to freshen up.

"Gilbert, I hope you won't be bothered if I don't change into an evening gown. I think it would spoil the mood of the tour this evening. I'd rather be comfortable and everyday-ish." Anne said from the wardrobe.

Gilbert came to stand next to her, turning her to face him.

"I am quite happy with your everyday self, Anne-girl. Casual attire suits me today, too." He leaned in to kiss her lips and then found himself nuzzling into her neck. "Anne, it's been several days now. Surely your monthly is over?"

Anne grinned at her husband, who was now busy nibbling her earlobe. "Yes, beloved - yesterday was the last day, I believe."

At this announcement Gilbert straightened, grasped her hand, and lead her to the bed. Anne giggled as their clothes were discarded and then sprinted to their trunks to locate her diaphragm. Half an hour had passed before they were able to make themselves presentable again. Anne and Gilbert left the room with their arms around eachother.

"This may sound a bit unadventurous but why don't we return to the same restaurant tonight?" Gilbert asked Anne, to which she laughed and agreed. So it was to be.

The sun was almost fully set when they found the meeting spot once again. The guide was present with a lantern and they lingered for a few moments while they waited for two other couples to arrive. When the group was accounted for they departed for the cryptic mass graveyard at Greyfriars Kirkyard, learning of a loyal dog and the Covenanter's Prison and gravedigging. Next the group moved to the underground vaults, which were said to be haunted, but the group were more or less educated on the lifestyle of medieval Edinburgh and the rampant spread of disease. Still, the tales of tortured souls among them prevailed. The tour ended above ground and Anne was left feeling 'deliciously scared' whereas Gilbert attempted to contain a significant eye-roll and smirk. At the close of the day a happy but tired couple found their way back to their bed for a good nights rest.

Early the next morning Gilbert rose and dressed warmly for his journey to St Andrews. Anne had risen shortly after to share a small breakfast with him and to send the laundry for washing. The morning had been somewhat misty but the locals had expected the afternoon to be quite pleasant. Internally he debated bringing his ever-present black bag along with him. At that point in his career it had essentially become an extra appendage. The concern of storing the bag in an unsecured locker room tipped the scales in favour of leaving it with Anne. Gilbert boarded the train at nearby Waverley Station for the two hour train journey. He couldn't remember the last time he was free to not make polite conversation or engage his wife or banter with children. He smiled serenely and observed his fellow passengers before diving into the book he carried. It was a pleasant treat to be truly on holiday.

When Gilbert alighted the train station at St Andrews he immediately sought the staff at the Old Course clubhouse for direction. Fortunately it was still quite early in the season for golf and therefore both an instructor and a tee time were available for him.

Meanwhile, in Edinburgh, Anne spent the morning at the small desk within their room, busy composing letters to their loved ones on the Island and elsewhere. At lunch she departed the hotel to find a teahouse at the top of the Royal Mile and then made her way to the Grassmarket area of the city. On her way from the hotel she had briefly stopped at the reception desk and asked for the best shopping areas - with Grassmarket being highly recommended. As she walked she passed a large park and the sound of piper music wafted. Anne inhaled deeply as she savoured the experience. Eventually she came to a bend in the road and entered into Grassmarket. There were shops of all kinds: thrift stores, book stores, candy stores, hat stores, clothing stores, leather stores - it appeared to all be there. Anne first went into the leather shop in search of a new billfold for Gilbert. She then moved next door to a second-hand store where she found a selection of kilts. She sorted through the various options with the aid of the shopkeeper. An hour later she was handing currency over in payment for one adult kilt and three child-sized kilts. At the very least it would be an entertaining gift for the boys. Next, feeling that she had to find equal gifts for the girls, she explored a general store for their items. Lastly she stopped at the candy store and bought a small box containing a variety of sweets to send home. With a happy sigh she took up her parcels, this time hiring a buggy to haul the load back to the hotel for sorting and shipping.

In the late afternoon Gilbert returned to the hotel to find his wife resting on the bed with a book.

"How was your day of golf, Gil?" Anne asked.

"Excellent, aside from the cool winds. I hired an instructor and was told that I was quite skilled, Anne. I believe I may have found a new pastime."

"That's wonderful for you. You'll just need to carve time for it though. The practice is so busy..." Anne trailed.

"Oh I know it. Still, I hope that I can. I thought perhaps it'd become something I could do with the children."

"Certainly. I'd think they'd really enjoy that, Gil."

It was Gilbert's turn to ask. "And what about you, darling? How was your day?"

"It was wonderful and relaxing and productive. I did quite a bit of shopping," she said as she slipped off the bed and brought out her parcels.

She presented Gilbert with the billfold and the kilts. Gilbert gave her a heartfelt thanks and chuckled.

"Well I believe we have some Scottish heritage in the Blythe name, dear. Now myself and the boys can golf in our kilts."

Anne laughed, "That may be asking too much of them, dearest. Will you help me pack these for shipping? And I'd like to send another telegram before we leave, Gilbert."

Soon after Anne and Gilbert dressed for dinner and set out for a finer dining experience. The clerk at the reception desk made a recommendation and so a buggy was hired to take them to their meal. The restaurant was intimate with the glow of candles and chandeliers illuminating their faces. They chatted happily and made plans for the next day. When the meal was finished the couple strode down the Royal Mile again, hand in hand, this time under the spell of moonlight. They wandered down to the bottom of the street where the outline of Arthur's Seat could be discerned.

"Tomorrow we tackle it, Gilbert. I think we will need to wear our best walking shoes."

Gilbert snorted a laugh and then silently kissed her. They chose to take a longer route back to the hotel for the night and eventually made it back for a reasonable bed time.

The following morning Anne and Gilbert again rose early in an attempt to fit in as much as they could. Their first stop, after breakfast, was the National Galleries of Scotland where for three hours they admired centuries-old works of art by famous Scottish artists and others alike. At a nearby cafe, they hurriedly ate a hearty lunch in hopes that they could get up to Edinburgh Castle to witness the canon fire themselves. Fortunately they arrived to the Castle just in time to see the small ceremony take place while still working to catch their breath. Afterwards they hopped on a tram to the end of the Royal Mile, near Holyrood Palace, and continued on foot to the east base of the extinct volcano.

They began to walk the worn path with Anne setting the pace and Gilbert bringing up the rear. As they walked higher, the pathway became more jagged and uneven and Anne periodically called back warnings. Within an hour they had reached the windy peak and took in the magnificent views of the city. Anne's hair was escaping her head scarf and she shivered, hugging into Gilbert for warmth. They remained on the top of the volcano for twenty minutes as they explored the various areas. A large sign showed the alternate routes down.

"Which way should we choose, Anne? Are you up for a more strenuous walk?"

Anne thought briefly of taking the easy route down but quickly cast it aside. They were there for adventure and rarely did that happen taking the most traveled route.

"Yes, Gil, I think so. We'll have to take a slower pace though."

"Alright, then. Perhaps we take the route which passes the Salisbury Crags?"

Anne nodded in agreement, "But you'll have to go ahead of me, Gil. It looks very steep."

With this they adjusted their footwear and slowly started to make their way down the steep trail and steps. After a few minutes of careful stepping they stopped at a particularly breathtaking view of the ridges and cliffs. Anne came to stand in front of Gilbert, his arms wrapped around her.

"This is brilliant, Gilbert. Sometimes I still pinch myself." Anne found herself emotional in the moment.

Gilbert quietly agreed while internally pondering the vagueness of the last remark. He chose to ask her.

"What are you pinching yourself for?"

"Oh, everything. You - and how lucky I am to have you and be here with you. Also that Marilla and Matthew kept me. I don't know if I'll ever stop pinching myself on that. You know, Gilbert, we are very blessed."

"I couldn't agree with you more." he murmured and tightened his arms around her.

They stood silently for sometime longer before releasing eachother and continuing down the path. When they had reached flat ground once again they discussed their next plan.

"If you don't mind, Anne, I'm going to go to the port to secure our passage for tomorrow. I could meet you back at the hotel and then out for dinner?" Gilbert asked.

"That sounds just fine. I want to turn in early tonight though. It's been awhile since I've had this much exercise. A hot bath is calling my name."

Gilbert smiled and confirmed the plan. Together they walked to the hotel, where Anne left Gilbert to hire a buggy.

An hour later Gilbert walked into their room with a frown on his face.

"Whatever is wrong, dear?" Anne asked as she rose from the desk.

"Anne...there's no ferry from Edinburgh. Apparently the closest port for us is in Newcastle."

"O-oh, well alright," Anne accepted, "How far away is Newcastle?"

"Anne, Newcastle is in England. We have to backtrack."

"What? Gilbert, you can't be serious. Surely there's another way!"

"I thought so, too...but I was firmly advised that to get to Amsterdam we have to leave from Newcastle," Gilbert explained, "There's a train tomorrow morning at 10:00 which will get us to the ferry by the next day. It'd be a full day-and-a-half of travel by train...and then another night on the ferry."

Anne scowled at their predicament before saying, "I have a feeling that I am going to loathe trains by the end of this, Gilbert, but there's nothing to be done. I suppose you've got our tickets already?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Well, let's go for a quick bite of supper and then we'll each have to bathe."


	7. Chapter 7

The Friday morning came early for the Blythes. A dense fog had rolled in throughout the night and a light mist fell. The gloomy weather paired well with the overall mood in their room. They packed and prepared for their unexpected and long journey back to England before boarding the ferry to Amsterdam. However, there were some outstanding tasks to complete before boarding the train. Once again a buggy was hired to transport Anne and Gilbert to the nearest post office, where they mailed their latest rounds of letters, shipped their parcel, and sent two telegrams:

03/08/1905

LEAVING SCOTLAND FOR NETHERLANDS STOP ARRIVE TOMORROW STOP HAPPY AND HEALTHY STOP GIFTS EN ROUTE STOP

LOVE MOTHER AND FATHER

With their tasks completed they continued to Waverley Station to board the 10:00 train.

"I'll wager now you'll wish that you would've allowed us to buy all of those books at Pickwicks, Gilbert." Anne said cooly, "I'm not certain of what we are to occupy ourselves with."

Gilbert let out a heavy, somewhat exasperated sigh and chose not to respond to her comment. The last thing that he needed was to be on a long train journey with an angry redhead seeing as how there was minimal privacy to sort out disagreements. Anne and Gilbert were not in an outright quarrel over the change of plans; however, they were both annoyed and feeling short. This was not necessarily an oversight on either part but rather a bad surprise and a waste of days.

The drive continued silently with only the sound of the clopping hooves and other traffic. A short while later their luggage was unloaded and they lingered near the platform, waiting for the boarding call.

"Anne, I think I'll take a small walk. I won't be long," a restless Gilbert stated.

"Gilbert Blythe, if we miss this train because you were 'on a walk' I will have your head!" Anne hissed.

"The train is not due for final boarding for another fifteen minutes, Anne, and we won't be able to do much walking on it. If you're so concerned you can board now and I will meet you in ten minutes."

"Good grief, you know how to try one's patience. Fine - I'll wait here. Gilbert, please don't go far."

Gilbert gave a half-smile and promised, "I won't."

He set off for a quick stroll. He wouldn't outwardly admit it but the doctor thought some moments of distance may cure the foul tension. With his hands in his pockets, Gilbert wandered around the train terminal with the occasional glance at the large clock. He came to a newspaper stand and purchased several different papers in the hope that Anne would see them as something to read. This time his walk was uneventful and he returned back to Anne with five minutes to spare. In the meantime Anne had taken the free time to consciously adjust her attitude. This was not the end world. Perhaps when they were old and gray they would laugh about it in remembrance. Perhaps something exciting would occur which they would have missed otherwise.

"Well, Gil, are you feeling better?" Anne asked.

"Indeed I am. I only needed to stretch my legs," he said as he presented the newspapers to her, "I picked up these as well. Have you really finished all of your books? I still have two left."

Anne sheepishly smiled, "No, I still have one and a half to go."

Gilbert silently raised both an eyebrow and his mouth before responding, "That's good to know."

They boarded the train in the same manner of which they had already so many times this trip. The romance of faraway lands on the other end was certainly evaporating.

They sat silently. Anne had her head turned towards the window while Gilbert read one of the newspapers. After about ten minutes a groan came from Anne's mouth.

"Gilbert, even I am growing restless."

"Why don't you finish your book?"

"I'd rather finish it later. Besides it's at a particularly slow point within the plot."

Gilbert chuckled to himself. Under normal circumstances it was Anne who was coming up with ways to stay entertained. He rather felt as if he was coercing young Shirley into something occupying. This gave him an idea.

"Have you got your stationary with you?"

Anne nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Suppose we people watch and then create stories about them?"

Anne's eyes lit up at this idea and Gilbert closed his paper and placed it on the seat next to him. They scanned the compartment next to them.

"Well, Anne, you're the creative genius. What do you make of those two?"

The unknowing 'those two' were two young ladies seated next to eachother. The first, a sandy-blonde with a distinguished nose and forehead and big, full lips. The second, a more petite brunette with defined eyebrows and a dainty chin. The blonde had a magazine open and the brunette was leaning in to read it as well.

"Hmm, well Gilbert - I'd guess they're very close," Anne said in a low, hushed voice.

Gilbert withdrew his subtle eyes from the ladies and gazed at his wife.

"Yes, I'd say so. I thought you'd have a more unique characterization than that though, Anne-girl," Gilbert replied in a matched tone.

Anne met his hazel eyes with hers, a look of drole chagrin on her face.

"Gilbert, look at how they're seated so close together. The brunette is definitely leaning in close. I'd say they're more than just 'close.' I'd say they're lovers."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he not so subtly craned his neck again to re-examine the ladies. At that most convenient time the blonde paused in her reading of the magazine and snuggled in a bit closer to her companion. Gilbert swung his head back to Anne.

"Huh. It appears that you are correct. How did you know?" Gilbert questioned.

"They have that look of love, Gil." Anne answered simply before she stood up, "I'm going to find the toilet and then I think I'll wander for more interesting characters."

Gilbert nodded and resumed his place in the newspaper. Ten minutes passed before Anne made her way back to their seats.

"How was your little walk, Anne?" Gilbert asked from his seat as she took hers next to him.

"Oh, uneventful in most ways but still interesting. I saw a young woman with three very young children. I couldn't see a father present and they appeared to be in mourning. The poor girl seemed to be struggling with her youngest. For a moment I thought of stopping and scooping up the baby for her."

"You resisted though, I hope," an alarmed Gilbert blurted.

"Yes, just barely. I don't exactly feel right passing by a person in need though, Gilbert."

"Still, scooping up a baby in a foreign country is likely not advisable," came Gilbert's stern reply.

Anne scoffed. "I wouldn't just 'scoop it up,' Gilbert. I'd of course introduce myself and offer to assist."

Gilbert pursed his lips and lowered his brows at her.

Anne continued with her story. "Anyway, I did pass by without helping and then came to a young pair. I don't think the line between friendship and romance has been crossed yet though. From a first impression I'd guess it to be on the brink. The young gentleman appeared to be quite besotted."

Gilbert snorted a laugh. "Ah, remind you of anyone else?"

Anne blushed. "Oh, hush. You got what you desired, didn't you?"

A proud grin crossed Gilbert's face as he recalled the moment he realized that his love was indeed not unrequited.

"Eventually, yes I did. So, how did she appear?"

"She had giggled and blushed at something. I assume it was something he said. Their seats were near the line for the toilet but I couldn't make out their conversation."

"This I've got to see. I'm going to make a pass by as well," Gilbert quietly announced and made to stand up.

"Alright, dear. Although it's nearly lunch time. Shall we say to meet again here by 12:00?"

"Sure. I'll see what else I can come up with. This is fun, Anne."

"It is. It's bordering on invasion of privacy...but fun." Anne giggled.

Gilbert started, "Oh, I never thought about it like that."

"I think it's fairly harmless, Gil. Everyone observes people."

Gilbert shrugged and made his way down the aisle. Anne slid closer to the window to watch the landscape speed by but not before taking another glimpse at the ladies. She smiled and thought, 'everyone deserves to be that happy.'

At noon Gilbert returned and commented on the young, very friendly - maybe too friendly - pair. He had resolutely agreed with Anne and sent a silent prayer for the young man. Gilbert could fairly well understand his situation.

They stood and walked the aisle to the dining car and found a small table for two before flipping open the menu and eventually placing their orders. Their conversation switched to topics of the home front - the children's educations, Rilla's everlasting lisp, their plans for the summer and the following winter. Gilbert had surmised that he would be working through the Holidays and would perhaps be stretched even thinner to give Dr. Parker a well-deserved break. The joys of covering for colleagues - there were always concessions.

Back in their seats, and at approximately the half-way point of their train journey, Anne and Gilbert continued with silly little games. Gilbert quizzed Anne on medical terminology - something which he discovered she excelled at. Her years of being a medical student's fiancee and then the shouldering wife of a Doctor caused her to be more educated than Gilbert had anticipated.

"You see, Gilbert, I've been paying attention all of these years," Anne boasted.

"It appears that you have, Anne-girl. Why do I need Parker when I have you at my disposal?" he teased.

Anne smiled cheekily at him. "Well, would you rather be on this romantic trip with Dr. Parker? Or perhaps I should write Christine and send her to take over?"

Gilbert barked a laugh, "Anne! You know I wouldn't have anyone else with me but you."

"Ah, now we come to the issue. I cannot replace you if you want me to be with you, dearest," Anne laughed.

The joking continued back and forth before Anne pulled her stationary out once again and with a sly grin she began to discreetly jot down random letters.

"What are you up to?" Gilbert smugly asked.

"It's for me to know and you to find out. No peeking, Gil."

After several minutes of refusing to show Gilbert her piece of paper she presented a clever word search for him to complete. Gilbert chuckled and took the pencil in his hand.

"Aren't you going to give me clues?"

"No, it's greater fun to watch you search for them. Keep your eyes sharp, Doctor."

Over the next several minutes various sounds were emitted from Gilbert. Sometimes a groan - such as when he found the word 'chrysanthemum.' Or a small sigh when he came across the word 'joyce.' Or light laughter when he'd found several adjectives and characteristics of which Anne so loved about him. 'Determined.' 'Handsome.' 'Wise.' An especially substantial laugh escaped him when he discovered the word 'incorrigible.' Here he paused in his search.

"Do you still think me incorrigible, Anne? I'm not young anymore."

"Only every day, Gil," came Anne's answer.

Gilbert leaned into her for a kiss. He continued his search for a few more minutes with his eyes scanning. Finally he asked if there were any remaining. Anne took the paper from him and examined it for herself.

She hummed. "Well to be honest now, Gilbert, I don't know if I remember all of them...but I think you've found them all."

Gilbert took the piece of paper back and folded it into quarters and placed it in his breast pocket.

"Thank you, Anne. I'll keep it for forever."

Anne smiled and announced, "The time has come for me to visit the ladies room again and then I think I'll have a rest. What was it that you said? Something about how sleep is like time-travel?"

"Oh you caught that, did you? It worked particularly well for Walter."

Anne chuckled, "I'll have to remember that. I think it may work well on Nan and Di as well. Alright, I'll return shortly."

Anne returned to their seat and did fall asleep, and fortunately for her she was woken up by a gentle nudge from her husband along with a whispered, "We're here, Anne."

Anne sat up and pulled her small mirror from her hand luggage to inspect her hair. She made some adjustments and began to pack her few items. As the train came to a halt they stood to alight the train.

Newcastle Central Station was rather busy and would have been intimidating to a green traveler; however, the Blythes had graduated to more seasoned travelers and had learnt the process of getting from one place to another without much drama. As the buggy driver was loading their trunks Gilbert pulled out his pocket watch.

"Well, it's 4:00 and our ferry doesn't sail until 8. We have a few hours to waste."

"We should drop our luggage off at the port, I think. This way we are free to do as we please," Anne responded.

"I thought so as well. I'll ask the driver about restaurants. I also need to find some shaving soap. I ran out of it this morning."

"Very well then, Gilbert, what are we waiting for?"

With this Gilbert took Anne's hand and assisted her into the buggy before issuing instructions to the driver.

By 5:00 they were seated and settled in a small, and funny enough, Italian restaurant.

"Who knew we'd travel back to England to have an Italian meal," Gilbert chortled.

"I know, it seems strange. Yet you heard the driver, dear. People flock here. Atleast the owners are Italian. It should be delicious."

Their orders were placed; spaghetti for Anne and margherita pizza for Gilbert. The waiter placed a small basket of crusty bread slices and poured olive oil and balsamic vinegar into a side plate. Anne and Gilbert looked quizzically at eachother before they simultaneously turned their heads towards the waiter.

The waiter seemed practiced in explaining the process. "Italian's dip bread into the oil and vinegar - it's quite palatable."

A look of understanding came across Anne and Gilbert's faces as the waiter retreated from their table. They each took a piece of bread and swirled it into the plate before they took a bite. The waiter was correct and it was delicious. Their meals were also each scrumptious and served as a unique taste of what was to come.

Their supper bill paid, Anne and Gilbert strolled hand in hand down to the nearby shop. Gilbert made his way to the "grooming" section whereas Anne was on the hunt for small items to keep them occupied on future travel days. As enjoyable as made-up games were it would be wise to have them in their arsenal. They met up again at the shop's counter where Gilbert inspected Anne's basket out of curiosity. Anne had collected a compact box of Checkers along with a pack of playing cards and several post cards.

"Why the post cards?" a puzzled Gilbert inquired.

Anne laughed, "I thought it might be humorous to send post cards of our unexpected stop. If we do not have time to send them yet today it may be even more entertaining to send them from Amsterdam, don't you think?

Gilbert joined in her laughter and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Oh yes, I definitely agree."

They paid for their items and flagged down a buggy. Their few hours of freedom were coming to a close and they made their way back to the port to board the ferry.

During the boarding process they encountered another couple of a similar age ahead of them in the line. Anne and Gilbert's game from earlier in the day seemed to have residual effects and they wondered about them. The gentlemen spoke in a thick French accent whereas the woman spoke with a German accent. A look of elation came to Anne and Gilbert when they heard the gentlemen mention New Brunswick.

Anne politely interrupted the couple. "I am so sorry to interrupt but I could not help overhearing - did you say something about New Brunswick?"

The couple turned to the Blythes slightly before the man answered.

"Oh, ah, yes. We are Canadian."

"Oh wonderful! We are as well - from Prince Edward Island!" A delighted Anne exclaimed.

"It's very nice to meet your acquaintance," the wife now chimed in, "We have been in Europe for a week now and have not met any other Canadians."

"Neither have we," Anne responded, "We are Dr. and Mrs. Blythe - or rather Gilbert and Anne to friends."

The New Brunswick couple reached out their hands for a shake. The man replied, "And we are Louis and Klara Levit from Campbelltown."

"It is nice to come across Canadians. I can't help but already feel chummy with you!" Anne continued in her gladness.

At this Gilbert interjected, "Yes, camaraderie seems likely. You're off to the Netherlands now?"

Mr. Levit nodded as they moved up the long line of boarding passengers. "Yes, we are doing a small amount of touring before attending a family wedding in Germany. We plan to be in Amsterdam for a few days before moving on."

"Well, we too will be in the area for four days before moving on to Germany," Gilbert replied, "We may see eachother then!"

"Perhaps we will. Do you know of where you'll be staying?" inquired Klara as they stood in the increasingly dimming evening light.

"No, no - we've been relying on recommendations from our driver," Gilbert stated.

"Oh, well - we were told of a guest house along the Brouwersgracht canal. It's apparently very endearing. The canal is quieter than others. My cousin in Germany wrote to us about it and advised that we must stay there," Klara continued.

Anne looked to Gilbert and tilted her read head to convey her silent question.

"Since you've mentioned this place I suppose you wouldn't be too inconvenienced if we were to inquire there?" Anne asked the couple.

"Certainly not! You seem like very amiable people. Of course there may not be room at the guest house but I believe if there is, you'd be welcome to tag along, wouldn't they, Louis?"

Here Klara gave a tilt of her own head towards her husband to confirm her statement.

"I have no issues with that. I assume you're not criminals at large," her husband joked.

The Blythes laughed and shook their heads.

By this point they were nearing the top of the gangway and the line had begun to move faster. A quick goodbye was issued as the couples separated to find their sleeper cabins.

As they entered their minuscule cabin, which had a very similar configuration as their train berth, Anne sighed.

"I do believe we've found another pair of kindred spirits, Gilbert, or atleast I hope we have. Are you certain that you are happy to stay in the same boarding house as them?"

"I don't see why not. We've not spent much time in our boarding houses yet. If we grow tired of them they should be easy enough to avoid. I agree with you though. They do seem to be of the race that knows Joseph," Gilbert responded.

Anne laughed lightly. "Miss Cornelia would agree, too."

Gilbert placed their hand luggage on the floor next to the stacked beds and asked, "You'd prefer the top bed again?"

"Yes please, dear."

"Very well. Shall we take a stroll before it gets too cool out? I assume you want to watch us get away."

Anne confirmed and they exited the cabin and walked towards the rapidly crowding main deck. They had managed to find a small corner near the railing and stood watching the harbour as the ferry maneuvered itself out onto open water. A few minutes laer the novelty of the crowded deck wore off and they jointly decided to continue with their walk.

Half of an hour had passed when all at once the long travel day was realized and each of their bodies grew weary. Anne and Gilbert returned to their cabin to collect their essentials before each heading to their applicable washrooms.

Anne walked into the bright public washroom and stood along the counter as she prepared for her face wash. At that moment Klara entered into the room and laughed.

"Hello again, Mrs. Blythe!"

Anne replied her greeting and Mrs. Levit continued, "Louis and I were discussing our plans for tomorrow. We thought perhaps you and your husband would want to join us for a quick breakfast and then share a carriage to the guest house. It would make sense to travel together."

Klara was now also standing along the counter next to Anne with her items out.

"That would make sense. I believe that would suit us. What time shall we meet?"

"I would say atleast by 8:00, if not earlier. The ferry should be docked at that time," Klara responded.

Anne agreed and both women silenced themselves to their tasks and then giving friendly wishes for a good night's rest. When Anne returned to the cabin Gilbert was already half undressed in his preparation for bed. She explained their plan and Gilbert nodded in agreement. Anne quickly changed out of her skirts and into her nightgown before braiding her hair back.

She began to rummage through her hand luggage and let out a cry of 'aha' as she found the postcards.

"I want to write these tonight yet, Gil - I have a feeling that tomorrow will be very busy," Anne explained.

So, both Anne and Gilbert took up a fountain pen and wrote little messages on five postcards before placing them back into Anne's bag.

Once again Anne ascended the ladder to her bed and once again Gilbert arranged the bedsheets around her before he turned the light off and crawled into his own bed. Barely a 'goodnight' was said before both were sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert was roused from his sleep by a creaking sound above him, followed by the dim view of Anne's form climbing down the short ladder and finally the soft padding of her now slippered feet on the tiny square footage which made up the floor.

"What time is it?" he groggily questioned from his pillow.

"I'm not certain but I wasn't able to sleep any longer. Where is your pocket watch?"

Still half asleep, Gilbert rubbed both his hands over his face before muttering, "It's either still attached to my waist coat or in my coat pocket."

She began to blindly search the dark cabin for the watch before announcing, "I need to light the lantern, Gil."

"I had matches in my bag."

Anne shifted gears towards locating the box of matches. They were found easier and she moved to light the lantern near the door of the cabin. Gilbert was by now fully awake but kept his horizontal position within his bed.

With the lantern illuminating the small room, Anne found the waist coat but no watch. She located his overcoat and dipped her hand into his left front pocket and procured the item.

She squinted at his watch and announced, "It's about a quarter after five."

A soft groan came from the bottom bed as Anne stood in the middle of their interior cabin with her face pointed towards him. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry..." Anne's apology sounded as if it came from a child.

"Do you think we can get another hour of sleep?" Gilbert asked.

"I can try again, Gilbert. I'd guess that I've been up for nearly an hour already though." Anne trailed.

"Well, I can try to make room?" Gilbert suggested.

"Oh no, Gil. You'd never get more sleep that way. I'll go back up and keep quiet."

Here she bent down to impart a small kiss on her husband's lips. Atleast, she had intended for it to be a small kiss. Anne began to leave his mouth when Gilbert reached his arms up to keep her to him. He deepened the kiss and a moment later she pulled back to view his twinkling eyes.

Anne offered an apologetic smile and retreated further.

"I'm sorry, dearest, but that is not going to happen on this boat."

She laughed as Gilbert's hands caught her once more but this time in a gentle tickle match. Finally he released her and Anne moved to the lantern, bringing the light down to the dimmest setting, and hustled back up the ladder and into her bed. She rolled onto her side, facing the cabin's wall, and focused on getting back to sleep.

At some time near 7:00 Anne abruptly shot up from a deep sleep. The window-less cabin was still dark and gave no indication of the time.

"Gilbert, wake up!" she sternly called to the lower bed, "Did we oversleep?"

Anne was nearly down to the floor again and sprang to turn the lantern up once more. She fished the watch out and let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank goodness. We still have an hour before we are to meet Mr. and Mrs. Levit."

Thirty minutes of dressing and re-packing passed and the Blythes emerged from their tiny berth in search of their new acquaintance in the common area. They stood between the posts which formed the wide entrance and scanned the room but they were not to be found. Anne and Gilbert made their way to a table for four and sat down.

They waited several minutes before Gilbert announced, "Well, I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Shall I get you some as well or would you prefer tea, darling?"

Anne responded that she'd love a good cup of tea and Gilbert shuffled his chair back, rose from it, and walked towards the cafeteria. Minutes later Gilbert returned to the still primarily vacant table with a tray in his hands.

"I brought some muffins as well. My apologies to the Levits but I am quite hungry," he stated.

"I am as well, thank you, Gil," Anne replied as she reached out for a muffin, "They're not late. Mrs. Levit suggested we meet by 8:00. We were just early." She finished her sentence just in time for her to take a nibble from the muffin.

Both Anne and Gilbert continued to monitor the steady arrival of people into the common area. The room was becoming quite full and table space was scarce. Anne and Gilbert sat for a few more minutes before Anne commented that she would wander just a short way to see the Amsterdam harbour in the fresh morning light. Gilbert nodded and agreed to save the table and he fetched his newspaper out of his bag.

Anne weaved her way out of the busy hall and found a quiet spot along the railing of the deck. She breathed in deep, cleansing breaths as she took in the home of the Dutch for the first time. The water was calm inspite of the busyness on top of it. Vessels that varied from fishing boat to barge were loading, unloading, or embarking. She stood in silent meditation for a few moments before turning back to the cafeteria. When Anne arrived to the table she was surprised to still find only Gilbert seated.

"They have not come by yet, Gilbert?" she queried.

"No, I haven't seen anything of them yet. There's been talk of the last call for disembarkation soon. I suppose if they don't turn up shortly we will have to continue with our own plans," Gilbert advised.

"That's a wise idea. Oh dear, I hope we were not stood up. I was so sure that they were good people," Anne said worriedly.

Gilbert did not respond to her comment but instead looked at her with understanding eyes.

At that moment two figures nearly screeched to a halt at their table.

"Dr. and Mrs. Blythe!" Klara said breathlessly, "We thought perhaps you would have left already!" She slowed to catch her breath.

Her husband took over now. "We apologize. We overslept! Don't ask us how."

Klara had recovered enough to continue with her own apology. Anne laughed and explained their own harried morning.

"I don't believe we have much time for a proper breakfast now," Louis said regretfully, "We will need to be off the ferry in a matter of minutes, I'm afraid."

"Perhaps after we have made our arrangements at the guest house we can all enjoy a more leisurely brunch?" Anne's light voice suggested.

All were in agreement and so they left the common area and made their way to the gangway and down onto the wharf. The morning had just enough coolness to make a person appreciate the warmth that would come in the midday. They each claimed their luggage and climbed into a large carriage.

Klara instructed the driver to take them to Parck Guest House along the Brouwersgracht canal. The foursome chatted happily back and forth as they drove through the barely blooming city of tulips. Eventually they arrived at the grand building.

"You're certain that this is a guest house? It looks more like a hotel," Anne asked Klara as the men unloaded the luggage.

"Yes, my cousin said so. She told me it was large though - with many modern conveniences. Perhaps the only difference is that we can have meals?" Klara responded with her question.

"I suppose we shall see!"

By now Klara had claimed Louis' arm and Anne had Gilbert's. They walked into the house with the Levits taking the lead. In the wide and spacious foyer there was a desk manned by a young gentleman. Anne and Gilbert stood back several feet to allow privacy for the check-in procedure. Not many moments later the Levits turned back to the Blythes and provided them with their room number and suggested meeting back in the foyer in twenty minutes for brunch. Anne and Gilbert nodded and bid them a brief farewell as they stepped to the desk.

The young man welcomed them, checked the availability for four nights, and then proceeded to advise of the nightly rate - which Gilbert was caught off guard by. He looked at his wife out of the corner of his eye, sending her a silent question with his somewhat arched brows. Anne's lips tightened and then curled into a small smile, her elbow into his side provided her subtle reply.

Gilbert cleared his throat, accepted the offer, and brought out his new billfold.

They walked into their spacious accommodations and Anne released an audible gasp. The large room featured an enormous four-poster bed, a large writing desk, a private washroom, and a large balcony which overlooked the canal. Most prominently featured was a claw-foot tub several feet away from the bed.

Anne had occupied herself with exploring the room before she caught a glimpse of a grinning Gilbert, whom in turn was occupied with staring at the tub. She could see his wheels turning.

"There's quite a lot to look forward to tonight, isn't there?" she teased him.

"Are you sure it has to be tonight?" Gilbert asked as he came to capture his wife.

Anne's lips were no more than an inch away from his. "Mmm, sorry Gil - but we have to be back down to meet with the Levits."

Gilbert offered his best boyish pout. Anne leaned in the inch and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"It's a shame that your sons have that same pout, Gilbert. You cannot get away with anything using it," she laughed.

Gilbert chuckled and then whispered, "Drat," then in his more manly voice he said, "Well alright. Let's go then."

The Blythes exited their room and went down to the foyer where they met Louis and Klara, whom were engaged again with the man behind the desk.

"I asked for a quaint spot for us to get a late breakfast as the kitchen here is closed until lunch time," Klara commented, "He suggested a restaurant called Cafe Karpershoek. It'd be about a twenty minute walk - or we could hire a cab?"

The four looked at eachother for a moment before Anne said, "I am quite alright with a walk. It'd be wonderful to see more of the city from the walkways. What are your thoughts?"

The remaining three agreed and they stepped out of the foyer and onto the sunny sidewalk. They began their walk along the wide canal and commented on the pretty scenery - the infant leaves with buds waiting to burst to a bloom, the tall warehouses which loomed over the streets, the lazy boats bobbing along on the sparkling water, and the famous cyclists whom were expertly sharing the road with the horse-drawn buggies. The city atmosphere felt very relaxed.

The two couples arrived at the cafe and opted for a table near the window which allowed for the bright mid-morning sun to penetrate through into a cosy warmth. The waiter arrived with menus, meals were ordered and the couples chatted back and forth in the getting-to-know-eachother fashion. Anne and Gilbert learned that Louis and Klara were second generation owners of their local general store and that their twenty-one year old son and his new wife were taking it over.

"They have all sorts of plans for it. Apparently they would like to put in a soda fountain and ice cream shop," Louis bemoaned.

"Well, that sounds quite wonderful!" Anne remarked with a quirked eyebrow, not sure of why he would say this in a regretful tone.

Klara sighed. "It might be. It has been difficult to pass the store down and witness it change so drastically already. It has only been two months since they took it over and they've expanded the clothing area by twice its original size - less people wanting to make their clothing nowadays, they say."

"Oh I understand now. And you are still involved?" Anne questioned further.

"We have dropped down to shorter working hours. Louis suffered a mild heart attack last year, you see. We took it as a sign to lessen our stress and workload and to live more," Klara said with a look towards the doctor, "We have a seventeen year old daughter, as well. She works behind the counter, too."

Gilbert cleared his throat to speak, "I certainly hope you enjoy your time then."

Louis nodded, "And so you have children as well?"

Anne and Gilbert simultaneously smiled. "Yes, six that are living. Our first daughter passed away not long after birth but we have three boys and three other girls. Our youngest is six."

"My, what a family! You were able to leave such a brood?" Klara quizzed Anne.

"Well, the opportunity came and we couldn't disregard it. We have family in our home village and they were happy to spend time with the children. We celebrated our fifteenth wedding anniversary in September and this was such a rare opportunity," Anne explained.

At this point the breakfast was served and the conversation continued between polite forkfuls of food.

"You've only been married fifteen years?" Louis asked. Himself and Klara had already celebrated their twentieth wedding anniversary and the Blythes did not appear to be much younger than they.

"Well, we married later than most, I suppose," Anne smiled and dominated the conversation, "We became engaged after we received our B.A.s at Redmond. You've heard of it?"

The couple seated opposite them nodded.

Anne continued, "After we became engaged, Gilbert still had several more years of medical school to work through. I taught school during the interim."

"Ah, well you seem to be very happy."

Gilbert smiled and reached for Anne's hand on the table, "Thank you. We are."

The conversation returned back to topics they had in common - regaling stories and adventures of raising children and housekeeping, among other things. When the meal was complete they stepped back out onto the street and lingered somewhat awkwardly.

Gilbert broke it by stating, "That was a fantastic meal. An excellent choice with great company." He turned to Anne momentarily as he brought her arm into his and then turned back to the Levits. "Now, I believe we may take our own stroll and explore a bit more. Perhaps we will see you in the evening?"

Louis shook his head, "No, I am sorry. We have made plans for a private dinner tonight. Tomorrow?"

Gilbert looked to Anne to gauge her opinion, which he translated to be in favour of it. "Certainly. I'm sure we will bump into eachother again tomorrow. We can finalize then once we have a better lay of the land."

"Oh! Tomorrow is Sunday! My, it is difficult to keep track of the days when on holiday. Would you care to join us for service tomorrow?" Klara asked.

Anne and Gilbert consented and once again all four were in agreement of the half-made plan and departed with a friendly goodbye.

Anne and Gilbert slowly wandered further down the street and discussed the remainder of their day. Their conversation was interrupted when Anne spotted a couple motoring a pedal boat along the canal.

"Gil! Look at them! Can we rent one as well?"

"I don't see why not," a casual Gilbert agreed. Amsterdam's laidback fee had rubbed off on him.

They glanced around the street searching for the shop at which they could inquire about the rental. Eventually Gilbert noticed, at a distance and through squinted eyes, a sign that indicated the rental shop. They increased their pace and came to the shop window. Within minutes they were being chauffeured by a heavily-whiskered man, whom held a small cloth pouch of bread crusts, down the steep bank of the canal and into the pedal boat. Anne and Gilbert seated themselves before the man handed them the bread and shoved them to the greater depths of the canal.

Their legs powering the small boat, Anne and Gilbert had sat back into their seats and took in the stunning early spring view from the canal. Anne released a happy sigh and reached out to hold Gilbert's left hand. They continued to pedal the boat along the canal and came across a small group of ducks. Anne reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of bread for herself and then for Gilbert. Together they tore their crusts into smaller pieces and flung them into the water towards the ducks. The birds were all too happy to feast on their generous offerings and swam closer to the boat. Anne and Gilbert halted their pedaling and sat laughing as they continued to toss the hunks of bread. One bird in particular was especially insistent and greedy, creating a humorous show for their audience. Ten minutes later the bag of bread was empty and Anne verbally expressed her apologies to the obviously indignant ducks. They resumed their leg work and continued to move along the canal. An hour had passed in a most enjoyable way before Anne commented that her legs had begun to feel like jelly. They maneuvered the small boat into the opposite direction, headed back towards the rental shop, and Gilbert's strong leg muscles took on the sole responsibility of power for several minutes and thus allowed Anne to rest hers. Their ride back to the shop was a more direct route as they did not pause to admire the scenery nor feed the noticeably absent ducks. When the pedal boat approached the bank, Gilbert side-stepped his way onto the land and pulled the boat in further, stabilizing it for Anne's departure. With shaking legs she nearly stumbled and Gilbert instinctively wrapped his arm around her lower back as Anne mirrored the move. Supporting each other they climbed up to street level.

"Gilbert, I'm terribly sorry but I think I need to rest my legs a little again. There's a bench over there on that bridge. Can we sit awhile?" Anne asked her husband.

Gilbert hummed his agreement and they slowly walked together to have seat. They sat mostly in silence as Anne's legs began to return to their normal state. A small groan escaped both of them as they slowly stood up.

"And what now, Anne-girl?" Gilbert asked as they moved across the bridge.

"Shall we return to the room?" Anne's voice dropped the suggestion.

Gilbert grinned again, "You don't want to stay out? It's the middle of the day, darling."

"Honestly, I am ready for a hot bath and a nap. We deserve a lazy afternoon in bed, don't we, dearest?"

Gilbert laughed. "Oh Anne, you'll find no objections here!"

Therefore Anne and Gilbert ambled back to the guesthouse and slowly climbed up the stairs to their room. Gilbert once again found himself glancing at the tub, this time with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" Anne asked as she sat onto the chair and worked off her boots.

"I don't think the tub is big enough for both of us." Gilbert remarked with disappointment in his voice.

Anne thought for a moment as she pulled off her last remaining shoe. She stood and joined her husbands side, whom was still in his full walking gear.

"Well, what if you sat in one end and and I sat in the other?" Anne suggested, using her finger to point out the meaning.

Gilbert pursed his lips and said slowly, "Well it isn't what I had in mind but that will work, too."

He turned to Anne to kiss her lightly and then she began to work off his gloves and then coat. Minutes they were clad only in their under garments as Anne turned the tubs faucet on. As it filled, their remaining garments were removed. There was an awkward moment when they both stood naked in front of the tub as they were silently guessing on how to proceed.

"Well Gil, you're larger. You get in first and then I will follow you."

Gilbert did as he was told and stepped into the hot water and sat down, his back resting vertically against the side of the tub. Anne stepped in on the opposite side and slid down with her body near Gilbert's feet. Anne wasn't sure what to do with her feet though, until Gilbert suggested that she set them upon his thighs. They lay back in the hot water, both with their heads tilted over the lip of the tub. Then suddenly Anne remembered that she forgot something.

"Oh no. I forgot the soap," Anne said with her neck now craned towards their bag

"Let me get it-" Gilbert attempted.

"No, no. It'd be much more difficult for you to get out. Stay put - I'll be right back." Anne said as she gripped her hands on either side of the tub and pulled herself into a standing position. She then nimbly stepped out of the tub and walked to fetch the soap from her bag. She then chortled out loud and made her to way to where the towels were kept.

"We will probably need these as well," she laughed blithely and placed them on the floor and within their reach.

Anne stepped back into the tub and began to work a generous lather onto Gilbert's calf muscle, gently massaging it. Gilbert smiled and leaned forward to steal the bar of soap from her. In turn he held her foot and began to later and massage it. They continued this until each foot and muscle was lovingly loosened. When the water began to cool Anne and Gilbert assisted eachother out of the tub and towelled eachother dry.

Gilbert had then swiftly swung Anne into his arms and moved towards the bed, a shriek of laughter trailing from Anne. They canoodled on top of the bedcovers for several minutes, keeping their hands and mouths busy with the enthusiasm of newlywed explorations...but with more experience. Eventually Anne's red head popped up and she ran first to her luggage and then into the small adjoining room. During the brief intermission Gilbert moved back the sheets and waited for Anne to reappear. When she did, she slowly approached the bed as Gilbert held his hands out for hers. They remained locked together for the rest of the afternoon in both love and then a sound slumber.

Anne and Gilbert woke up from their nap at the same time - with pangs of hunger. Still, neither particularly wanted to dress and find food. They relaxed into eachothers arms for a short while longer when Anne could handle it no more. So, they dressed and Anne fixed her hair. They left the room with Gilbert whistling a joyful tune. Anne gently elbowed him as a reminder that they were not at Ingleside but Gilbert only laughed and resumed an even louder whistle and added a wink for good measure. What could she do?

As they entered into the main area of the guesthouse they ran into the Levits, who had just returned from their day in preparation for their special evening out.

"How was your day?" Anne asked them.

"Oh, lovely. We went all over town. We also located a church for tomorrows service. It begins at 10:00 and should take us only about ten minutes to walk to. And how was your day?"

"Oh, it was very pleasant," Anne smiled, not wanting to elaborate on the events of their day.

"That's wonderful to hear. Shall we meet up tomorrow morning at 9:30?"

Anne and Gilbert nodded and the two couples moved separate ways, with the Blythes in search of meal. They found the large kitchen and the chef that was residing in it. He took kindly to them, stating in rather good English that he was in the middle of dinner preparations but that he would throw something together quickly for them. Within twenty-five minutes Anne and Gilbert were seated at a small table in the kitchen, as the grand dining room table was also being prepared, and had taken their first bites of the zuurkool stamppot which the chef had prepared. Anne and Gilbert joined eyes after their first individual tastes of the potato and sausage dish and Anne had remarked that she wanted to get the recipe before they left the boarding house.

With their meal completed before standard dinner service the Blythes were free to do their own early evening city sightseeing. The late afternoon temperatures had dipped and warmer outer clothes were piled on. As they turned onto the street Anne and Gilbert headed in the opposite direction of their earlier jaunt. Anne and Gilbert roamed the canal-lined streets in the growing dimness. As the streets became darker brightly lit lanterns began to appear in the windows of the buildings, which offered a comforting and romantic atmosphere to the experience. Anne clutched Gilbert's hand tighter and rested her capped head onto his shoulder.

"What shall we do tomorrow, love?" Anne sighed dreamily.

"Well, we have church service tomorrow," Gilbert noted, "And I don't know if the entire city shuts down on Sundays." He laughed at this point in his train of thought. "Tomorrow probably would've been a better day to be lazy, Anne."

Anne chuckled and said, "Ah, I think we can find something to get up to. We can ask at the desk tomorrow."

As they came to an intersection in the street they noticed a busier area. Intrigued, and without words, they turned the corner and made their way to a bit more action. They had discovered a section of the city which contained several shops. Anne and Gilbert popped into many stores. They sampled Dutch cheese, which Gilbert was instantaneously enraptured with whereas commented that she was "never very fond of cheese" and privately warned her husband to sleep with his buttocks away from her that night.

They also discovered a delightful shop which sold authentic Dutch souvenirs. Anne and Gilbert perused the compact aisles that were lined several shelves high with very breakable items. They primarily searched for smaller items - collecting several Dutch cookie molds in the shapes of windmills and clogs - Anne counted the numbers on her fingers and mumbled her list of names. They collected small bags of licorice..."for the children," Gilbert stated as he popped two pieces into his mouth. They also purchased five small painted pots which would be perfect along a window sill.

Laden with their finds, Anne and Gilbert chose to return to the guesthouse to drop them off in their room. On their way up to their room they passed by the boisterous dining room. The meal had long ended but good cheer and laughter were still served. Gilbert looked to Anne and asked if she'd rather stay in and join them. Anne shook her head replied that it would be rude to have practical strangers interrupt their fun evening. They had three more nights to enjoy the genial evenings at the house. Instead, when they returned to the foyer and out onto the street they decided to seek out some live music and locals.

Much later in the evening, still at a respectable time, Anne and Gilbert sauntered into their room. Once their outerwear was off Anne moved to prepare her outfit for the next day's church service while Gilbert arranged his morning grooming items. They continued to unpack their belongings and allowed themselves to feel at home in the space.

Finally, they collapsed into their giant bed - almost completely content. Anne found it difficult to be perfectly content when her husband insisted on teasing her with the placement of his rear end. 'Married fifteen years, indeed,' Anne thought to herself with a smile. Eventually Gilbert retired from his antics and moved closer towards the edge of his side of the bed with the front of his body now facing his wife. He grinned and leaned in to kiss Anne goodnight.

On Sunday morning Anne and Gilbert dressed for church and descended the stairs and into the dining room for breakfast. This day breakfast was an assortment of breads and spreads, fruits and cheese, coffee or tea. They ate their simple yet delicious meal and while they enjoyed their last sips of tea they were joined by the Levits. Anne and Gilbert chose to remain seated with them as the comfortable atmosphere at the table almost reminded them of home. As Louis and Klara began to collect their meal Gilbert announced that he'd fancy a second serving and rose to join them.

As the couples departed the guest house, Klara and Louis took the lead as they had researched and discovered the church. Some light conversation passed by when Louis inadvertently dropped a hint that they were well on their way to a Methodist church service. Fortunately the comment was nothing untoward of nor directed to Presbyterians. Both Gilbert and Anne choked back a laugh but could not help the smirk that came to their faces. Wait until they told Miss Cornelia!

At that moment the very bright Mrs. Blythe stopped cold in her tracks and asked, "Will they even speak English during the service?"

A deadpan silence rang through the halted foursome along the side of the canal.

"I never even thought of it!" Klara said in shock and humiliation.

Louis was quick to cover for his wife, "Not to worry, dear. If they don't speak English we should be able to follow along. We will be in attendance and that's what counts to God."

With this they resumed their walk to the church. Anne and Gilbert shared many side-eye looks of humour. What were they getting into?

At the end of the very Dutch service the couples agreed that while the language barrier was indeed an issue they were still able to quietly observe their own practices and mumble along with the otherwise beautiful hymns.

While in the privacy of their room, as they freshened up for lunch in the dining room with the Levits, Anne cheekily commented, "So that was a Methodist service in Holland. Huh."

Gilbert laughed and replied, "Oh I was all heads and tails throughout it all. I'm glad it is over."

At this Anne felt a pang of guilt and quietly remarked, "Gilbert, remind me that we should atleast hold devotions tonight before bed. Really, what would Miss Cornelia say? Or Susan...or Marilla?"

Gilbert came to stand close to her and kissed the top of her now bare head. "Even worse, Rachel Lynde. Of course, Anne-girl. Whatever you want."

After their shared lunch the four divided into two once again for their independent afternoons. Anne and Gilbert swung past the manned desk in the foyer to inquire about how to spend their afternoon. Indeed it was true that most museums and sightseeing locations were closed on the Sunday - but there was a private park that would likely have bicycles to rent. And so, Anne and Gilbert hired a buggy to take them to the famous forty-five hectare Vondelpark, Amsterdam's version of Central Park.

They stepped out of the buggy and onto the sidewalk. Gilbert took Anne onto his arm and they strode down a small hill and into the park. Not for the first time on their trip, Anne was internally crestfallen that they weren't able to visit the Netherlands later in the spring. To see the park alive with vibrant colours and wildlife would have been a highlight for any gardener. Still, she jutted out her chin in resigned stubbornness. There were still things to appreciate even if one did have to look harder for them.

Gilbert, having been witness to this expression from their very first day as acquaintances, could tell that Anne was determined in something. The 'what' puzzled him though.

"Anne-girl? What's got you riled up?"

Gilbert's words broke her internal thoughts and she chuckled. "Oh, I have made up my mind to enjoy myself today and not think about how we're missing the park at its best. Most every plant is still sleeping. I'd guess within a fortnight they'll be in bloom."

"Ahhh," was Gilbert's only response.

Over their years of friendship, engagement, and married life Gilbert had obtained a sensibility to the beauty of the world...or atleast sought after it to present to Anne. However, there were still times when his mannish ways prevented him from connecting entirely. Such was this case. To Gilbert, this was a park. A lovely park. He never thought to be disappointed in the fact that the flowers weren't fully blooming.

They continued down the winding walking path, past the large pond and the intervening brook. At the sight of the brook Anne's face began to crumple with homesickness as she thought of the laughless brook at Rainbow Valley. Her pang even took her as far as the brook at their House of Dreams. Gilbert was once again in tune with Anne and without speaking, he snuggled her into his side further. He knew exactly where her thoughts were going now.

Anne shook her head and remembered her vow from only minutes ago. She let go of Gilbert and stooped to look into the shallow depths of the brook, admiring the ripples and listening for fairies. Gilbert smiled and squatted to join her.

After a few moments of silent listening they straightened and continued their jaunt throughout the park, now in search of the bicycle rentals. They came across a shed which appeared to be manned by an elderly groundskeeper.

"Excuse me," Anne asked, "Do you speak English?"

The elderly gentlemen gave a hesitant nod and said, "Only a little."

"Can you tell us where we can rent bicycles for the day?" Anne asked as simply as she could.

"Here," the man said, his swaying arm evidently showing them into the back of the shed. "The bicycles cannot leave the park."

A few more simple sentences were exchanged and some money paid - Anne and Gilbert were now walking their bicycles out of the shed and onto the pathway.

"I truthfully can't remember the last time I cycled," Gilbert said in wonder. He was clearly trying to recall in earnest.

"Neither can I," Anne responded, "It was always more of a boy-ish activity, although it appears to be the standard here. I've heard it said that you never forget how to ride a bicycle. Shall we put it to the test, Gil?"

Gilbert grinned at her with a wink and then sobered for a moment. "Are you able to manage it with your skirts?"

"I think I should be able to but, Gil, I might need your help at first."

Gilbert leaned his bicycle against the side of a tree and moved to hold Anne's while she stepped over it, straddling it under her skirts and then slowly moving her body up onto the seat.

Gilbert looked to her. "Alright. If you think you're steady I'll let you go now..."

Anne nodded and Gilbert released his hold on the bicycle and stood back. She seemed just fine with her feet placed on the ground. He moved to his own and mirrored her actions.

Slowly they began to pedal - Gilbert managed just fine but his wife struggled to maintain balance and direction at the same time. They paused a few times and Gilbert admired Anne's perseverance.

Eventually Anne got the hang of it and they were able to easily move along the pathways.

"You seem like you've got it, Anne!" Gilbert called from behind her.

"Yes, I think so! It's exhilarating!" Anne shouted back.

Gilbert added a bit of oomph to his movements and came up next to Anne.

"Would you care to race?" he asked.

Anne turned her head towards Gilbert in order to respond but found the entire bicycle veering in his direction with the movement. She quickly aligned her entire body back into the ride.

"What are the terms, good sir?" she asked, her face now focused on the pathway before them.

"Well now, if I win I get to wash your hair every time while we're on holiday," Gilbert offered.

Anne nearly flew over the handlebars at this. "You want to wash my hair?"

"Remember on our honeymoon I used to do it? I've always wanted to again."

Anne's shock was evident. "Oh. Well Gilbert, I'll let you know that it is actually a chore. It's hardly sensual."

"That's not for you to determine, Carrots. Now if you win?" Gilbert countered.

"You handle all of the washing for the duration of the trip." Anne spoke without a moments hesitation.

It was now Gilbert's turn to be surprised and his eyebrows rose. "All of the washing?"

"Mhmm, Gilbert. Corsets and everything," Anne said frankly.

At the mention of Anne's corsets Gilbert was quick to take the deal. This had just become a serious race. They continued their slow pedalling as they worked out the remaining details.

"Now, what's the finish line?"

"The brook? The path must circle round back at some point," Gilbert suggested.

"Very well then, Gil. You may go ahead and start the race," Anne graciously offered.

"Alright. On the count of three. One...Two...Three!" Gilbert shouted.

They took off neck and neck, racing down the gravel pathway and through dense trees and then sudden clearings, up and down the small sloped hills. The race had been run for several minutes when the large pond and it's accompanying brook became visible once again. At this point both were heaving breaths with their high speed. As they took a curve on the pathway Gilbert played his final move and powered through a speed increase, cutting off his wife and moving ahead of her.

Anne let out a terrified gasp as she swiped to avoid a collision. Next she scowled and picked up her own pace, exerting the last of her womanly strength into winning against Gilbert Blythe. In the end Anne was forced to concede defeat as her component crossed the bridge over the brook with herself trailing only seconds behind.

Once over the brook both riders halted their race. Gilbert was standing with his bicycle between his legs heaving in great gulps of oxygen. Anne would've done the same had she not have a word or two to communicate.

"Gilbert Blythe! You nearly ran me off the path!" she loudly scolded.

"Ah, but I didn't, did I? I won fair and square, Mrs. Blythe."

"Don't you 'Mrs. Blythe' me! I could have been seriously injured."

A mostly recovered Gilbert gave Anne his very best eye-roll and responded, "Again, Anne - you didn't fall and if you had, you have me to patch you up."

"Oh great fun - the rest of the trip spent with a broken arm!" a still fuming Anne retorted.

Gilbert was exasperated. In his mind he wasn't nearly close to actually side-swiping her.

"What would you like me to do? Say that I'm sorry for winning?"

Anne scowled and squinted her eyes once again. "No, you did win. I'll give you that. However, you ought to apologize for terrifying me so." Her dainty chin was jutted out again.

Gilbert, finished with the silly argument, moved off of his bicycle, letting it fall to the ground. He moved to stand in front of her.

"Well Anne, I am sorry if I frightened you. Truly, I am. I didn't think I was that close to hitting you."

Anne gave him a saucy look and said, "You're forgiven Gilbert. However, perhaps you'll still have to assist me with the washing." She grinned now.

"My pleasure. Besides, most of the places we are staying at will complete our laundry for us." Gilbert said with a smile, thankful that he was able to easily smooth over this kerfuffle. "So, Anne-girl, are you about done pedalling for the day?"

They both stood alongside their bicycles and pushed them towards the shed.

"Indeed I am, Gil. I found it quite enjoyable, save the ending there. Do you think tomorrow we could cycle around the city?"

"If you are comfortable enough with it. You may be dodging bigger vehicles than just me, Anne." Gilbert warned.

"We can start with a quiet street," she responded as they handed the bicycles over to the groundskeeper with a nod of thanks.

They began their journey back to the guest house to ready for their evening meal with the Levits and their other fellow guests. The remaining evening was spent with more laughter than they had experienced together in years. For two hours that night they sat around the dining room table with six other occupants - one of whom was an especially funny woman whom held the unique talent of offering side-splitting quips and one-offs as well as the ability to tell vivid stories. Between herself and Anne, the entire party left the dining room wiping laughter induced tears from their eyes.

Back in their room Anne and Gilbert dressed for bed. Anne moved to her trunk, sorting through the chaotic mess that days of traveling caused. Tomorrow, she determined, she'd have to organize it again. Finally she found the item she was looking for.

Anne walked to the large bed where Gilbert was already seated against the pillows. She brought herself on to the bed and snuggled up next to him as she opened the small book of daily devotions that Mrs. Lynde insisted that they travel with.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne's red head rose from the pillow before Gilbert's on that bright and sunny Monday morning. She lay on her side, her dainty chin propped up by a dainty wrist, and gazed at her slumbering husband. For a moment she watched him sleep, admiring the way his tousled curls fell across his forehead. She noted that it was soon time for him to have his hair cut. His longer hair was more reminiscent of his adolescence although the hints of grey at his temples gave away his age. She resisted reaching out a hand to stroke his stubbled chin. After all, Anne did want him to sleep.

Gently and quietly she slipped out of the bed and dressed as quiet as a mouse. She eyed up the disarray which was their trunks. Instead she chose to put off that task in favour of some solitude on the balcony off of their room. Anne pulled apart the sheer drapes, opened the double doors, and with a contented sigh she settled onto one of the outdoor lounge chairs. The stillness of the morning was sublime coupled with the view of the presently quiet canal - and did the trees seem a bit greener this day? After some minutes Anne tip-toed into the room again to retrieve her book. She studied the side of it, the marker still resuming its place, and figured she had another third of it to go. Perhaps Gilbert would really sleep in and she'd get through another significant portion of it.

Alas, it was not to be as ten minutes later Gilbert's voice, still thick from sleep, reached her from the doors to the balcony.

Anne turned her braided head to see him.

"Good morning, darling. How was your sleep?" she cheerfully greeted him.

He yawned and replied, "Oh, very well. Getting in some reading this morning, are we?"

"Mmm - only a little bit. I haven't been up for long," Anne replied. She marked her page and closed the book, revealing its cover.

As she spoke, he stepped barefooted onto the balcony and stooped to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Gilbert, you're still dressed in your night clothes," she laughed but offered him a morning kiss regardless, which he accepted readily.

"That I am, Anne-girl," Gilbert concurred with a wide grin. "Oh, you're still chipping away at ol' Shakespeare? At what point are you?"

"Well, Prospero just gave Ferdinand that stern warning regarding Miranda's chastity," Anne simpered.

"Ah yes, a lady must retain her 'virgin-knot' until the big night," Gilbert winked and nudged her gently. "I believe that was the term they used, wasn't it?"

Anne laughed, "Yes, dear - the very one. In any case, it's a good place to stop for now."

"Excellent. I think I'll get shaved and dressed though. We have another busy day ahead of us."

"Alright. While you do that I am going to tackle those trunks," Anne bolstered with narrowed eyes. "The clothing needs sorting quite badly and I want to drop off the washing before we head out."

Gilbert squeezed her shoulder before he straightened and moved back into the room. With a sigh, Anne too stood up and followed him in. Twenty minutes later a dapper Dr. Blythe stood in the center of their room, buttoning up his waist coat and slipping on his suit jacket. Anne had gotten their items somewhat organized; the dirty laundry now piled in the large hamper. Now she was seated in front of the mirror as she assessed herself. She chose to coil her nighttime braid into a low bun and secured it in place with a few pins - quick and easy felt best for the day.

Together they exited their room and moved down to the breakfast room. They shared their final meal with Louis and Klara, who were now branching off for their own journey to Germany. Next their laundry was away for washing and finally they were once again on the street, ready for the day's adventures.

"So, Anne, should we hire bicycles straight away or would you prefer to do that in the afternoon?" Gilbert asked her while they lingered near the door of the guesthouse.

"We may as well rent them yet this morning, Gil. I think I have on my best suited dress. Someone mentioned a flower market that I'd like to explore," Anne said as she slipped her arm into his.

"And we have not seen one windmill yet. Would you be open to an afternoon trip?"

By now they had achieved a brisk walking pace. Anne momentarily twisted her head towards Gilbert and nodded hesitantly before turning her attention back to the walkway ahead of them.

"Do we know how far we need to go? If we need to take a train then I'll need to know how much time I can spend at the market..." Anne trailed as she slowed her steps. Still linked with his wife, Gilbert slowed to a stop and turned to her.

"Well, I suppose we should head back and ask. Are you always this clever, Carrots?" Gilbert teased.

"Dazzlingly," she laughed with a wink.

Anne and Gilbert began their walk back to the guesthouse to make some pertinent inquiries. The man seated behind the desk was happy to plot their last two days and outlined routes on a folded, pocket-sized map. The morning was to be spent on a cycling tour with the floating Bloemenmarkt as their ultimate destination. In the afternoon it was suggested to visit a local working windmill rather than travel to the countryside on a late train. Instead, perhaps they'd be interested in seeing the countryside on their final day with a trip to Delft? Not sure of what was particularly special about the town, Anne and Gilbert quizzed the gentleman who's corresponding answer resulted in Anne vigorously nodding her head in agreement.

They set off on foot, following directions to the nearest bicycle rental shop. Within the hour they were astride their bicycles and Gilbert's face wore a worried look. They were about to take on some busy carriage and automobile rampant streets - and they were not exactly skilled riders.

"Oh Gilbert, we're on the easier route. Where's your sense of adventure?" Anne admonished.

"Mother-of-my-children and love-of-my-life, I don't particularly want to see you run over. Will you atleast take the inside track?"

Anne smirked and rolled her eyes, "Very well."

The couple had begun what was at first a leisurely ride, hugging the streets curb a bit tighter than the other cyclists. The road on which they were travelling was not too congested and, after a few minutes of avoiding disaster, both riders relaxed into the beauty of the journey. The warming sun on their faces was a welcome treat. Anne momentarily reminded herself that soon she would need to bring out her wide-brim hat.

Anne and Gilbert continued at their slow and easy pace until they came to a three-way intersection with a canal blocking their ability to continue a straight-through journey. Gilbert signaled to Anne that they were to take a right-hand turn onto the much busier street.

Immediately after the turn, it was obvious that they would be cycling at a faster pace for a good jaunt longer. How was one to keep up the speed of a horse or automobile? During a rare opportunity to glance at Anne, Gilbert noticed her head tossed slightly upward with her eyes and mouth wide with laughter. She clearly enjoyed the experience.

They dodged large piles of horse manure and parked carriages. They maneuvered past the slower riders. This was something that caused both Anne and Gilbert to chuckle with the acknowledgment of their success. If they focused on the obstacles ahead of them, without slipping into oncoming traffic, it was a relatively easy task.

Eventually Gilbert, who had concomitantly navigated by memory, shouted that they were to take the next left-hand turn and merge with another flow of traffic. Both bicycles came to a halt next to one another. They watched and waited for an opportunity to join. It took Gilbert a moment to catch his breath before he looked at Anne and issued the next set of instructions.

"Listen, Anne, I believe we take this left and then a quick right."

"Alright, Gilbert. It looks like there's a clearing here in a few moments," Anne responded.

Several minutes of precise movements had been executed and they found themselves once again on a slower-paced road.

"My heart is racing and I'm not certain that its only from the exertion! That was thrilling!" Anne half gasped and half giggled to Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned back at her. "Thrilling or nerve-wracking. We shouldn't be too far away now and I believe that we're not far from the Palace. May we stop for a moment? I'd like to review the map again."

Anne nodded and they moved towards an empty section of the roadside. Gilbert brought forth the folded map and studied it for a few seconds.

"Ah yes, here we are," he said as he positioned the map so that Anne could observe it as well. "See, the Royal Palace of Amsterdam is just two streets over and then it's not much further to your flower market, sweetheart."

"Splendid, Gilbert. Are you ready to continue?" Anne challenged.

Gilbert let out a deep breath and twisted his upper body before he nodded and resumed his pedaling. They attained their previous pace of cycling, riding for ten more minutes before they reached Dam Square and eventually the Palace. Here they stopped for rest, their bicycles leaned against the pole of a street light. They stood breathing in large gulps of air when, after a period of time, they were able to focus more on the sight in front of them. The brownish-grey stone palace appeared to be nothing to write home about except that there was a magnificently ornate clock tower which stood tall, front and center, for all to admire.

Anne and Gilbert had been quietly studying and admiring the building when voices from a walking tour wafted over to them.

"The rear of the building is most impressive and is the primary reason for the Palace to have once been referred to as the eighth wonder of the world. It is there that you can see Atlas hoisting his heavy load. If he were to ever drop the Heavens, all of Amsterdam would fall as well."

Anne cocked her head towards Gilbert, their eyes communicating in silent conversation. They cycled to the back of the Palace where they were able to view the impressive marble statue of Atlas shouldering a large grey-blue orb otherwise known as the sky.

They rode closer to the building for further inspection. Anne scoured the bronze plaques which described the history of the statue. Gilbert, who had kept his eyes both on their bicycles and to the 'sky', joined her and began to read as well. The couple marvelled at the feature for several more minutes when Gilbert, by now very acquainted with an Anne who needed the occasional prompt, cleared his throat and reminded his wife that they needed to still get to the flower market before lunch.

As they approached their bicycles Gilbert studied the map once again, memorizing the short route to the market. They hopped onto their bicycles and rode off of palace property and back onto the road.

Only five minutes later Anne and Gilbert pedaled up to the bridge adjacent to the floating market.

"Gil, we may have failed to consider where to park our bicycles. Do you suppose someone would steal them?"

"I think that it could likely happen, yes," came Gilbert's reply. "There must be somewhere to leave them."

Two sets of eyes had begun to scan for a spot to store their bicycles when Anne sprouted.

"Gil, over there!" She said pointing to a long row of bicycles parked along the side of a not too distant street.

They slowly cycled through the crowded street towards the bicycle flat. A bored-looking guard stood to one side of it. Anne and Gilbert dismounted from their bicycles and walked towards the man.

"Hello, do you speak English?" Gilbert inquired.

"Yes. Bicycles can be left for three hours with no charge. There are locks available for ten centen," the guard recited.

Gilbert awkwardly glanced around for an area to pay for the locks. Not finding one he finally asked, "Do we pay you?"

"Yes," the guard stated as he held out his hand. "Locks and keys are already there."

Gilbert dug into his pocket for the coins and placed them into the waiting hand. Anne and Gilbert watched as the guard pocketed the currency. Somewhat alarmed and shocked, they guided their bicycles to two side-by-side parking stalls.

"I think we just were scammed, Gil," Anne lowly murmured as she bent to place the lock around the tire.

"You thought so, too? Ah well, atleast it wasn't much," Gilbert replied as he completed the same task to his bicycle.

They took note of their stall numbers, placed the keys deep into Gilbert's trouser pocket, and made their way back to the entrance of the market. Together they explored the various booths which were set up on the grand Singel canal. The market was primarily filled with various souvenir shops - everything and anything tulip related - and a handful of flower booths. The seasonality of their visit meant that there were no fresh flowers to be had however there were crates and crates of tulip bulbs to purchase.

Anne explored the tables, happily chatting with the merchants and perusing the various colours, while Gilbert meandered behind her with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Gilbert's watch read 11:19 when Anne announced that she had a sufficient assortment of bulbs in her brown paper bag. The couple walked the busy pathways and once again found the entrance - now the exit.

"Do you think we should send these home with our pots?" Anne questioned her husband, as they stepped up onto the walkway and off of the busy street.

"We may as well. It'd be one less item for us to haul around from place to place," Gilbert responded conversationally.

"Yes, but they need to stay dry, Gilbert," Anne expressed with worry in her voice.

"Anne-girl, I'd say that they'd stand a better chance stowed away safely on a ship than with us. We are in Europe in the spring. We are more likely to have rain destroy them," Gilbert declared. In truth, he wasn't as confident as he sounded.

"Oh, look who's changed their tune now, Gilbert. We couldn't ship books home but tulip bulbs are apparently another thing entirely." Anne replied, somewhat haughtily.

Gilbert turned and moved closer to Anne, his voice low. "Yes, Anne, I appreciate to your argument - but it is bothersome to haul all of it across all of Europe."

Anne stood quietly as she chewed on her lip. She pondered internally for a moment or two before she chose to agree with her husband.

Gilbert softy continued, "I can see it's important to you, Anne. We'll pack them properly and I am certain that they'll be in their prime for planting."

Anne released a sigh and offered a small smile. "Thank you, Gilbert. Well now, we still have to make it back to the room and I, for one, am very thirsty. Shall we have lunch before we head back?"

Gilbert nodded and they wandered for a time, eventually being drawn towards the aromas which wafted from Restaurant Haesje Claes. Anne and Gilbert entered into the building, choosing a table within the warm comforts of indoors. They were greeted by a smiling young woman whom reviewed and translated the menu selections. It was not yet quite the busy time for lunch although the waitress, who spoke very fluent English, had commented that within the hour not a table would be found available.

Immediately each of them filled their tumblers from the pitcher of water.

Once their food had been served they ate leisurely, each enjoying the quiet of the restaurant. At the end of the meal Anne quietly announced that she was in need of the ladies toilet and sought out the waitress once more to ask for the directions. When Anne returned her grey eyes twinkled and her lips were raised in a sly smile. Gilbert soon learned that the toilet was located on the upper level and was then bid to find it for himself. So, he marched up the stairs with a questioning expression on his handsome face - and similarly to Anne, he returned with wide eyes and laughter upon his lips. What it was that they saw, they'd never say.

They strolled to the bicycle flat. They shot narrowed side-eyed glances towards the guard. If Anne were thirteen again she would have stuck out her tongue to him. Anne and Gilbert laughingly began their ride back to the guesthouse to drop off their parcels and freshen up. With their bicycles parked in the garden, Anne Gilbert slipped into the house via the back door.

In their room, Anne placed the bag of tulip bulbs onto the desk. She then swapped out her hat, smoothing her hair back in the process. Gilbert had found a comfortable seated position on the bed with his back supported by the voluptuous pillows and feet crossed at the ankle. He had to be moved by force.

"Gilbert," Anne said sternly, as she approached the edge of the bed, "you know that we must keep going..."

She grabbed both of his hands in hers and attempted to pull him off of the bed. Gilbert's eyes twinkled and he raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. Anne's second pull did even less than her first one.

"Gilbert!"

Gilbert groaned as he relented and came to his feet. "Alright, alright. I just want to warn you that that bed is not suitable for those who cannot stay. It is far too comfortable."

Anne looked at him and replied dryly, "Oh, what problems you have, Doctor."

Gilbert tightened his loosened tie and winked at her.

The Blythes moved back to the garden, mounted their bikes and took to the streets again - this time traveling in the direction of the De Gooyer windmill.

Anne and Gilbert cycled the twenty minutes from their Brouwersgracht nest to the old flour mill located between Funenkade and Zeeburgerstraat, which sat on the edge of the city. For many minutes traveling by map was not necessary; the windmill rose high above the buildings as if it were a beacon.

They approached the mill, their bicycles abandoned at the base of it. Anne and Gilbert climbed the old stairs which ran up the stone foundation. Upon the door was a sign which read "Geen Rondleidingen Toegestaan." Not able to read nor speak Dutch, Anne and Gilbert rapped on the door. A pudgy middled-aged woman answered, speaking in Dutch and pointing to the sign. They grimaced and shook their heads before Gilbert asked about English.

"No tours of the mill," the woman answered simply.

Disappointed, Anne's face fell. Why would this mill be suggested if they weren't able to tour through?

The woman stood in the doorway and sighed. "My husband is tired of the tourists. But, he is not here today. Come in. I will finish my work and show you around," she said in broken English.

The couple offered a grateful smile along with simple words of thanks. They stepped across the threshold and into the octagon-shaped mill where they were shown to two wooden chairs tucked along the side of a wall. Anne and Gilbert sat expectantly and watched as the woman turned back to her work. She scooped flour into three tightly woven cotton sacks, each with a simple windmill design printed on it. The bin had been emptied and the sacks tied when she turned back to her surprise guests. The woman wiped her hands on her already very dusty apron, adjusted her bonnet, and waddled her way to a nearby shelf. She reached into a folder and procured two leaflets. The woman handed them to Anne and Gilbert and stated, "I kept extra."

Anne and Gilbert glanced down at the papers. They outlined the history of the windmill, which was built in the 1600s and still stood as the tallest windmill in all of the Netherlands.

Gilbert looked up from his page. "The mill still produces large quantities of flour?"

The woman's face crumpled into a frown as she slowly shook her head. "No. It is all breaking down. Too old. My husband is gone to discuss shutting it down."

Her features began to crumple further as she fought back tears. In sympathy, Anne's face crumpled as well.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" she softly asked.

Another shake of the head. "The mill is old. Amsterdam will decide on what happens with it."

"Well then, perhaps it can be made into a monument," Gilbert said as he glanced down at his leaflet again. "It has some incredible history."

The woman nodded and wiped her eyes. "Perhaps. Come, I will show you around now."

Anne and Gilbert followed the woman around the interior of the mill and learnt all about flour grinding, flour storage, and the power of wind. Next they were toured past the exterior of the mill. The windmill was not at all as Anne had imagined. The wooden octagon shape was painted a dull brown. It certainly did not boast the bold colours as on the postcards they'd seen. This had truly been a working and producing mill for nearly three hundred years.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon when the tour ended at the bottom of the mill. Standing on the walkway, the woman extended her hand in order to shake Anne and Gilbert's.

"Dank je. That may have been the last time I show the mill to people."

"How much do we pay you?" Gilbert hedged.

"None. It was free today."

Anne glanced at Gilbert. He dug into his pocket for some loose guilder and offered it to the woman.

"No, we insist," Gilbert encroached, his arm still extended.

The woman muttered her thanks twice and eventually accepted the payment. Hand in hand, Anne and Gilbert retreated back to their bicycles.

"What now, dearest?" Anne asked with a happy flit in her voice as she swung their hands.

"If it is suitable for you, Anne, I think I'd like to rest back in the room for a while," he requested.

Anne peered at him with concern. "Certainly, Gilbert," she replied. "Besides, we still have to deliver the bicycles. Are you quite well, Gil?"

"By all means. All of this activity has left me rather drained though," Gilbert said as he mounted his bicycle.

The Blythes back-tracked most of the way but deviated to return to the rental shop. Their bicycles returned, they lazily wandered the route to the guesthouse. Gilbert claimed his spot on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Anne attended to the rest of the packing, setting out an over night bag in which she packed their essentials for their train to Germany. She then secured the flower pots, tulip bulbs and their other odds and ends in preparation for shipping. Next she organized the post cards and letters, tidying them into a pile on the desk next to her gloves.

Anne slipped out of the door and descended the stairs to the kitchen. The chef was preparing for dinner once again. A 'pot of tea and something sweet' was cordially requested and provided. With her tea tray in hand, Anne made her way back up to the room and out onto the balcony. She set the tray on the bistro table, poured herself a cup of creamy tea, and hunkered down for relaxing afternoon of reading.

The sun was beginning to lower, in the slightest, when Anne closed her book with a sigh. 'Finished, at last,' she thought to herself. Her next thought was the realization that the sun was beginning to set and Gilbert must still be asleep. She opened the doors back to the room and moved to the side of the bed and reached out a hand to gently shake Gilbert's shoulder.

"Gil - it's time to wake up," she murmured softly. His eyes fluttered open and met hers. She leaned in to place a sweet kiss along his cheekbone. "You must have needed that. But, it's time that we get ready for dinner."

Anne dressed in a nicer evening gown and fixed her hair into a new style. Gilbert rinsed his mouth, straightened his outfit, and ran a comb through his hair. Looking as fresh as a pair of daisies, they sauntered down to the dining room and joined their fellow house guests for a dinner of snert and braised lamb with potatoes.

After dinner, Anne and Gilbert returned to their room to add an extra layer to their bodies. An easy evening stroll along the canals of Amsterdam, the last one they would take, rounded out their evening.

When they returned the room Anne sat in the tub with Gilbert kneeling on the floor at her head. He lathered the soap into his beloveds hair; mesmerized by the cascade of red as he rinsed it. After several minutes of luxurious soaking Anne stepped out of the tub, toweled off, and slipped into her robe. As more hot water was added to the tub, Gilbert undressed and took Anne's former position in the tub. Seated on the floor, his wife leaned over him and massaged his scalp in circular motions.

Before Gilbert opened his eyes the next morning he could feel the sting at the back of his throat. He swallowed once, twice, and even a third time in a hope that it would recede. The actions only served to make it worse. He managed to audibly groan; at his luck or at the pain, he didn't know. He shifted his head on the pillow to find Anne still sleeping. The rigours of travel had evidently taken its toll; however, they had fallen into a glorious sleeping routine. Anne lay next to him, her nightgown hitched up to her thighs, with one knee hooked around his leg. Ignoring the increasing pain in his throat, he smiled. As if she felt his gaze, Anne woke with a start. They quietly conversed with each other and Gilbert downplayed the very obvious "tickle in his throat."

Anne's face quirked into her 'Mother knows best' look and reached out a hand to feel his forehead. Inspite of her shared years with the Doctor, Anne had always viewed Gilbert through a filter - the best friend that knew his weaknesses and strengths better than anyone else.

"Hmm, it is a bit warm, Gil."

"Well, Anne, we are quite snug under this quilt," he lamented.

With a sigh, Anne relented and extricated herself from the bed.

"Alright then, Gilbert. If you say you're well, you'd know. Come, help me finish with these trunks - and we still have to collect the laundry. We've a train to catch!"

Sometime later they stood in the foyer arranging a buggy to transport them first to the post office and next to the train station. Anne released a silent prayer for the safe delivery of their items. By 9:00 they were weaving their way through the thick crowds at Amsterdam Centraal Station with the ticket counter in their sight.

Once onboard the train, both Anne and Gilbert heaved a sigh of relief as they took their seats. They chatted quietly back and forth. Anne commented that by now they children must have received their first round of letters. The conversation on family and home continued until Anne turned her head towards the window and allowed a few tears to escape from her eyes. The public setting prevented Gilbert from soothing Anne in his usual ways so instead he reached for her hand and stroked it with his thumb. Besides, he reasoned, a part of him loved seeing Anne miss their children.

Some moments of silence passed as they gazed out onto the Dutch countryside. The windmills had begun spotting up along the horizon; their expansive blades cut through the air against the bright morning sky. Fields of brown had begun to show peaks of green, although of what plant it was difficult to discern.

The comforting motion on her hand had stopped and Anne looked to Gilbert. His head was tipped back and eyes were closed. He had already nodded off. So, Anne reached into the bag for her stationary in order to pen a few letters to home; in each one she added in an apology for the less-than-perfect cursive that came with writing letters on a train.

It was just after noon when the train made it's slow crawl into the Delft Railway Station. Gilbert had been roused from his sleep an hour into the journey and spent the remaining two hours chatting with the passengers across from them.

The Blythes alighted from the train to once again find the station's counter. Gilbert engaged in some simply worded discussion with the obliging station manager. It was arranged that their trunks were to be stored at the station for the day.

The famished couple flagged down a buggy and asked the driver to direct them first to a restaurantje. Anne and Gilbert were dropped off where the Koornmarkt and Voldersgracht canals intercepted, which appeared to be a hub for eateries and teahouses.

They strolled along the picturesque street and ducked into the first restaurant they could find.

"In earnest, Gilbert, how are you really?" Anne tenderly asked as they took their seats at their designated table.

"That lengthy conversation on the train did not improve it," Gilbert admitted with a rasp in his voice. "But, it's manageable."

His expert fingers gently prodded his own throat in inspection.

"Hmm, somewhat swollen. However, that's to be expected. I believe I'll have tea with honey, Anne-girl."

"Very well, darling. Have you supplies for a plaster?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I only brought along the very basics."

"We will have to seek out a pharmacy - or an apothecary, then. I have no intention of being on that train without supplies, Gilbert," Anne decided. "I hope that you know the names in Dutch." She finished with a lopsided smile.

Gilbert, whom was seated across from her, was perusing the menu. He chuckled and winced at the pain. At that moment the waitress returned to their table to collect their orders of tea with honey, soup, and sandwiches.

When their simple meal was complete, Anne and Gilbert once again hired a buggy. At Anne's insistence they first sought out a nearby pharmacy. The driver was instructed to wait for them along the street in order to continue on to the famed Delftware factory.

The errand to pick up supplies took more time than Gilbert had anticipated. The containers of powders appeared to be recognizable; however, the attending pharmacist struggled to translate the items. An uneasy Dr. Blythe finally collected the items onto the counter as his brain wracked over his concerns. Gilbert hadn't been invited to a prestigious medical congress without reason; he knew very well that many drugs had very similar appearances and aromas but were very different when used. Still, Anne stepped out of the pharmacy feeling better prepared than she did entering it.

Back on the street, Anne and Gilbert were quick to discover that the driver had lost his patience and abandoned his passengers.

Anne laughed while Gilbert scoffed. "It appears that he had better things to do than wait for us," she said.

"Well, he didn't get paid for waiting for us. That would be his loss," a grouchy Gilbert remarked with his hands on his hips.

The street was quiet and so Anne felt comfortable running her hands around his ribs, enveloping him in a gentle hug. Easing into the embrace, Gilbert wrapped his strong arms around her. There they stood, outside of the pharmacy, rocking back and forth. A few moments later they pulled apart to hunt down their next buggy.

Twenty-five minutes later a much friendlier driver delivered Anne and Gilbert to curb outside of the De Delftse Pauw, the factory in which the hand-painted, blue and white glazed earthenware was made. They stepped through the narrow entry way and into what was immediately understood to be the show room and gift shop. Shelves upon shelves of pottery glistened. Without thought, Anne abandoned Gilbert's side and began to browse through the various items. The bell that had chimed when they entered brought forth a middle-aged man dressed in a stained apron.

"Hallo," the man said, as he came around the counter to where Anne stood

"Oh, hello. Do you speak English?"

"Yes. Welcome to our store. As you can see, we have a large selection of china."

"Ah yes, it is tempting," Anne said as she began to again admire the tulip vase in front of her. "We are from Canada and shipping breakables has been an ongoing conversation between myself and my husband." Anne gestured to Gilbert, whom had come to stand at her side.

The shopkeeper only nodded his head.

Gilbert's strained voice piped up, "Well Anne, I made the assumption that we were going to make a purchase."

Both Anne's and the shopkeepers eyes lit up at this remark.

"Very well," the man said. "But perhaps you'd first like to take the tour of the factory? It is given freely when you make a purchase."

Anne and Gilbert nodded and followed the gentleman around the counter and through another door.

"We only use white baking clay, which we bring in from Germany."

They walked into another room where rows and rows of moulds were arranged. The shopkeeper detailed the moulding process and then lead them into another room in which the pottery was stored to dry before being placed into a kiln to be fired. Finally they were showed to third and larger room. Five rows of workbenches stretched the expanse of the room.

"This is where each piece is hand-painted and then glazed. Most people are surprised to know we use black paint - it takes on the blue shade during the second firing in the kiln."

Anne and Gilbert observed the painters for a few moments before they were shown through another door, which opened back into the gift shop.

Anne returned to her item of interest. The tulip vase was painted with a Dutch landscape which featured a windmill in the center of it.

"I think I'd like this one, Gilbert. And perhaps one of those plates, over there," she said.

Gilbert nodded, choosing to save his voice for essential words only.

An hour later, they were back at the Delft Railway Station. The shopkeeper had wrapped the pieces as securely as possible, yet on the drive to the station Anne still clasped the items close to her chest.

"We'll need to intercept our trunks before they're placed onto the next train," here she lowered her voice. "I am going to wrap these in my petticoats."

With the pieces of china discretely and carefully packed away in Anne's trunk, Anne and Gilbert boarded their train; this one a short journey destined for Rotterdam before switching to the night-train to Cologne.

In Rotterdam, Anne found a porter to assist with transferring their luggage from the arrival platform to the departing one. The connecting time at the station was tight and they had to move quickly to make it on time. The final "All Aboard" call was announced just as Anne and Gilbert had dashed onto the train. They carried their hand luggage, Gilbert with his ever-present black bag and Anne with their over-night bag, and located yet another sleeper cabin.

Gilbert by now had almost entirely lost his voice. While Anne settled their belongings in the room Gilbert reached for the hand-held mirror. He held it in front of his face, opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and attempted to peer into the dark recesses of his own oral cavity.

Anne, who had turned to place her brush onto the shelf, saw this and scoffed.

"Gilbert, come here. Let me," she insisted.

Gilbert mutely put the mirror down and stepped towards her.

"Sit on the bed, please, and open your mouth," she demanded. So, Dr. Blythe consented to the procedure and did as she asked.

"Hmmm. It's difficult to see. Here, come closer to the light."

They moved closer to the door and Anne pulled out the folded chair, which she found tucked into a corner.

She opened it up and bid Gilbert to sit. She held his face and tilted it to the light.

"Oh yes, Gil. It looks positively terrible in there. Your uvula has to be twice it's normal size," she described to him, her fingers gently prodded under his jaw.

"Perhaps influenza or perhaps just a head cold," he squawked.

"I suppose we wait to see if it gets worse. Do you feel up to going to the dining car or-?"

"Yes, but I don't think I should stay there for long," Gilbert croaked the interjection. It was in Anne's nature to have lengthy discussions about anything and everything but certainly she could understand the need to rest his voice.

They moved along the train's aisle to the dining car where they sipped on warm soup and cool water. A small bowl of honey, accompanied by a teaspoon, was procured and brought to the cabin. Anne also managed to fill a tumbler with salted water and sent Gilbert to the washroom to gargle and wash up.

At the very early hour of 7:15 that evening, Anne and Gilbert Blythe were dressed and ready to retire for the night. Gilbert fed himself a teaspoon of honey and climbed into his bed. Anne dimmed the lantern low enough for Gilbert to fall asleep but bright enough for Anne to read. She resumed her spot of the top bed and handed down her pillow after Gilbert complained that his head required a greater elevation.

The last words of the day came from Anne. "Well, Germany. Are you ready for us?"


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow throughout the night Gilbert had managed to get a restful sleep. His wife, on the other hand, had not. It was late in the evening when she had closed her book, dimmed the light completely, and turned in for sleep. Since Anne had selflessly sacrificed her pillow, her head was forced to rest in the crook of her bended elbow and she awoke several times from the discomfort of numbness in her fingers. Eventually, at some ungodly hour, she could bear it no more and slipped down the ladder to rummage through their bag for something - anything - soft and pliable to use as a pillow. She found Gilbert's robe and bunched it up into a ball. It would have to do.

In the morning, an achy Anne slowly made her way back to the floor.

"To think that I once thought sleeping in a cherry tree would be comfortable," she laughed to an already awake Gilbert.

"Well, Anne-girl," he said with a surprisingly strong yet nasal voice, "we are not as young as we once were."

"No, indeed we are not. My soul still feels young though," she groaned as she flexed and stretched her back before perking up. "Gil, you sound better!"

"Ah yes, I am happy to report that the fire that was in my throat has been extinguished. Although, I can feel some sinus pressure."

"Yes, I guessed as much," she said as she lifted her nightgown over her head. "Now, dearest, I believe we have to be off of this train soon. You'd best get dressed."

A short while later The Blythes stood on the chaotic train platform at Köln Hauptbahnhof station. They were greeted by hoards of people racing off and on trains; their shouts in German somewhat disturbing for the newcomers. Bewildered, Anne and Gilbert managed to find the main desk where they had hoped to join their over-night bag with their trunks. The plan was to spend the majority of that sunny day sightseeing in Cologne before catching the evening train to Berlin.

After much back and forth with the luggage attendant, sprinkled with some confusion, Anne and Gilbert successfully dropped their hand-carried bags. Equipped with only Anne's handbag, they moved out of the station and prepared to secure a buggy.

Gilbert had set out to do just so but Anne's voice interrupted him.

"Gilbert, just look at that cathedral!" she exclaimed, as she gestured to the nearby twin spires jutting out over the skyline.

Her husband, still focused on the task of transportation, attempted to brush her off.

"Yes, Anne. We will plan to come by it again. At the moment I'd appreciate a strong cup of coffee and a hearty breakfast more than ogling at an ancient cathedral," he impatiently explained.

But, Anne was not to be deterred. She had entered into her 'enchanted state' and really, Gilbert ought to have known that there was no bringing her back.

"Gil, it can't be more than a few minutes walk. There might even be restaurants just around the corner. Surely that'd save us money."

Exasperated by his failed attempts, Gilbert blew out a heavy breath and relented.

"Alright, Anne - but breakfast first," he said with a glance to her. "I have a feeling that once you are in that cathedral we will be there awhile."

Anne grinned and looped her arm through his. They strolled in the direction of the spires, sidestepping the coming and going pedestrians as they went. Anne had been correct and it took mere minutes to reach the front of the looming gothic cathedral. Her steps halted and words failed her. Her head had tipped up in discovery and awe. A tug on her hand pulled her back to Gilbert's side and forced her to continue on with her steps.

They ducked into the nearest restaurant - a cozy corner which would likely be popular for a quick meal before a train journey. As they took their seats at a window-side table an audible growl reverberated from Gilbert's midriff. Within the same moment a matching growl escaped from his mouth.

Anne pursed her lips and looked across the table to study her husband.

"Gilbert, I thought you said that you were feeling well. Why are you in such a mood this morning?"

His response was on his tongue but the waitress approached the table with menus and thereby interrupted the discussion. Anne and Gilbert each leaned back in their chairs while the menus were placed before them. An indiscernible stream of words came from the waitress. With cocked brows they glanced at each other and then the woman.

"We're terribly sorry. Are you able to speak English?"

Understanding dawned on the waitress' face but still she shook her head. So, her redheaded customer used simple words and gestures to communicate that a pot of tea would be needed. When the waitress departed from their table Anne and Gilbert turned their attention to the menus.

"See, this is it. All of this language back and forth at every step of our way," Gilbert waved his hands as he resumed their discussion. "We will need to find a way to make this easier, Anne."

Anne lifted her eyes from her menu to look again at Gilbert.

"Hmm. Well," she said slowly, "how many of those little walking tours have we encountered? They seem to be an efficient way to see the highlights. Perhaps we should look into them further."

"This is exactly why those Thomas Cook touring parties are so popular. We would have been with a group of English-speaking people..." Gilbert continued his assailing comments without really considering Anne's.

"Yes, Gilbert. A group of people. Remember what you said on our anniversary!" Anne hissed.

"About being with English people? No, it's not coming to mind. What did I say?" Gilbert stupidly replied.

"It's not something to discuss in public, Gilbert," she whimpered. "I believed we were enjoying ourselves. A few little bumps along the way has certainly not ruined it for me."

"I don't believe I said that this was a ruined trip - only that we need to make the communication easier!" Gilbert lowly barked.

"And as I said, Gilbert dearest," Anne's indignant voice attempted to remain low but was failing more and more with each word, "I suggested inquiring into those smaller walking tours."

"Oh, well that is a rather smart idea," was Gilbert's dumbfounded response as he gently massaged the sides of his nose with his long fingers.

"For mercy's sake..." Anne muttered and once again looked back down to her menu.

A second perusal of it caused Anne to pause in concern.

"Uh, Gilbert. Here, on the menu. Do you suppose that this M indicates the German currency? The goldmark, isn't it?"

"Yes, I would deduce that to be correct," replied Gilbert nonchalantly.

"Well, haven't we only the Dutch guilder?"

Gilbert dropped his hands to his menu to inspect it. With a clamped jaw he hummed his agreement and then sighed.

"We'll have to get to a bank then. I wonder if the restaurant will take what we have," his thoughts drifted through his mouth.

"We are about to find out. Here comes the tea," Anne murmured.

The teapot was placed upon the table and the waitress had braced herself for this next round of charades; however, Gilbert interrupted her by digging into his pocket to procure the guilder coins. He presented them to her with a lift of his shoulders.

She peered into his open hand and shook her head again. So, Anne and Gilbert gestured to the confused woman that they would be back after a trip to the bank.

As they stepped back onto the busy street, Anne was the first to see the humour in the situation. She laughed as she caught Gilbert's arm and nudged into him. He hadn't quite gotten to her point of acceptance and was rather irritated - and still hungry.

"Oh Gil, it's just another bend in the road. Don't you think that someday we will laugh about this?"

Gilbert turned his head to glance at her and then offered her a pained smile. "Oh, I'm sure we will. We just need to live through it first."

The Blythes' hagridden errand brought them to the bank. Once there they struggled again to communicate first with the bank teller, then the supervisor, and finally the branch manager. Forty-five minutes had painfully passed before Anne and Gilbert stood on concrete steps of the bank with goldmark in their pockets. They arrived back at the cafe to the same table and the same waitress but fortunately a new pot of tea. Both still aware of the public setting, Anne and Gilbert suppressed the urge to collapse into their chairs.

The waitress engaged her patrons with a kind smile. Gilbert, at this point not caring at all about what he ate so long as it filled his belly, pointed to the first meal on the menu and nodded to her. Anne laughed, repeated his gesture, collected the menus and handed them to the woman.

"I thought you said you wanted coffee this morning?" she asked as she poured out the steeped tea for herself.

Gilbert shrugged. "It's too much of a bother. Care to share some of that with me?"

Anne smiled and poured the golden brown liquid into his teacup.

"Well now," Anne breathed as she placed the teapot back onto the table and relaxed into her seat, "I wonder what the next few days will hold for us."

Gilbert had stirred a teaspoon of sugar into his tea and set the spoon on the table.

"So do I," he said as he lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. "Ah, that is good. I do worry a bit about what that Muller gentleman said on the ship."

"You know, I was concerned as well but so far, from what I've seen, I don't believe there's much for us to worry about, Gil," here she paused for her own sip of creamy, unsweetened tea. "We are merely visitors. Here today and gone tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, have you got our plans in your handbag?"

Anne nodded behind her teacup.

"I suppose we should review them once more, don't you? If we need to make up for lost time we may as well start early."

Anne nodded thoughtfully, set her teacup in its saucer, and rifled through her handbag for their itinerary. She brought out the small notebook and handed it to her husband. Gilbert opened it and flipped the pages until he reached their current destination, counting the days down as he studied.

"Well, we're in luck. I can only see one day to make up for - likely the time we lost getting to Amsterdam."

"May I see?" Anne asked.

Gilbert wordlessly passed the book back to Anne and took up his cup again.

Anne silently flipped through their remaining plans before she asked, "And when will we receive letters from home?"

Gilbert cleared his throat. "Our accommodations in France have been arranged already. Assuming we maintain our pace, we should have letters waiting for us when we get there."

Here the waitress appeared with their food - a spread of breads, meats, and cheeses. And unbeknownst to her illiterate customers, she also brought a hearty side dish of scrambled eggs. Also unbeknownst to them was the fact that the eggs were brought out free of charge; a decision that was mutually agreed upon by the restaurant staff when the waitress regaled her experience. All conversation was muted while Anne and Gilbert engulfed the meal. They sat at ease for a few minutes, allowing for blood sugar levels to resume normal and the last of the tea to be swallowed. Finally they were able to properly pay and stepped out into the welcoming morning sun.

Both took in relaxed deep breaths and Anne turned to Gilbert. "Feeling better, my love?"

Gilbert offered her his best and most familiar wide grin; the very one that could still turn Anne's kneecaps to jelly. Was there anything better than seeing her beloved so satisfied? His grin spoke for itself; however, he still gave a response.

"Yes, Anne-girl, very much so. Now, shall we go explore that cathedral?"

Anne's grey-green eyes twinkled with merriment as she linked her arm through his and they walked the way back to the ancient building.

During their walk Anne had outlined her wish to study the exterior of the building before further exploring the inside of it. 'To be thorough and appreciative,' she had remarked. Gilbert could only chuckle. He knew much about the need for thoroughness and not necessarily the kind which pertained to his vocation.

They approached the building from the South and spent more than half of an hour simply exploring and circling the impressively ornate exterior. Squinted eyes sought out the features of the menacing gargoyles and studied the multitudes of gothic spires and flying buttresses. As if she were thoroughly educated in the field, Anne took guesses as to which period each section of the building had been built in. Gilbert smiled and found he could not participate in her discussion with much intelligence for he was too busy admiring the copper-headed woman next to him. Anne's head was tilted up, eyes and mouth wide in appreciation. Every few minutes she'd step closer to Gilbert to point out a particularly interesting or beautiful detail which resulted in a swift whooshing feeling deep in his belly, much the same as the lovesick Gilbert of many years before. He had always known that he was blessed - had been blessed - to have won Anne's heart all those years ago, but with greater frequency he was shaken to his core with this knowledge.

Feeling sufficiently acquainted, Anne and Gilbert found the entrance and stepped into the church's foyer. Immediately they were taken aback by the cruciform lengths of the nave which belied what they had studied outside just moments before. Next they were drawn to the ceiling that seemed to reach to the heavens. The sound of a throat clearing brought their attention back to their immediate surroundings. They turned to view a gentleman whom appeared to be a member of the clergy. The man gestured to a large donation box into which Gilbert plopped several coins and thereby garnered a curt nod. Along the adjacent wall Anne spied a rack of paper pamphlets where her fingers deftly sorted through the various languages. She sighed a show of relief when she discovered a few of the informative slips in English. Gilbert, by now at her side, winked at her in response.

Anne and Gilbert turned into the nave, meekly making their way passed those seeking mid-week religious respite in the pews. They walked towards the beckoning golden sarcophagus above the altar and finally stood before it.

Anne bowed her head to inspect the paper in her hand. "The sheet says that this is the Shrine to the Three Kings. And - oh my, it is said to contain the remains of them!"

"I don't believe that, Anne-girl," came Gilbert's skeptical reply.

"Read for yourself, Gilbert."

He peered down to his own paper. "So, you're telling me that here lies the bodies of the three wise men? Of the 'gold, frankincense, and myrrh' variety?"

"I'm not telling you, dearest. The sheet is," Anne said earnestly.

"Not a chance," said the staunch disbeliever.

"I suppose we aren't able to open the tomb up to check for ourselves, doctor, but it is a beautiful shrine to them. Isn't it?"

"That it is. What in heck is it doing in Cologne?"

"Gilbert! Do you forget that we are in a holy place?"

"My apologies," he smiled and tried again. "Why do you suppose it is here and not in the Holy Land?"

Anne chuckled and looked back down to her paper. "That I cannot tell you. This seems a strange home for an item so biblically rare."

"Perhaps we'll never know." Gilbert turned to his wife with a mischievous grin. "Another tale to tell back at home. I'm certain nobody will believe us."

"Oh, I'm saving this," Anne laughed and waved the slip. "The proof is in the pudding so they say."

They stood in silent study for several minutes. Regardless of the couples rival opinions on the relic's authenticity neither could argue that it was not a piece of stunning work. The golden basilica-shaped sarcophagus shone with reflective jewels and was adorned with several familiar biblical figures and scenes; the most identifiable being the nativity scene, His baptism, and crucifixion.

"This must be the most ancient artifact we have ever encountered, Gil. Perhaps the oldest we ever will," Anne lowly murmured and blew out a long breath, bringing herself back to 1905. "And we happened upon it by chance."

She stepped closer to her husband and wrapped an arm around his back. Gilbert had sensed that no response was required from him and only just refrained himself from planting a kiss on her head. Instead he placed her arm in his and began their exploration of the remaining areas of the cathedral.

The Blythes continued their slow appreciation of the cathedral, drinking in the coloured light which escaped the stained glass windows, and steeped themselves in the overwhelming presence of God. Eventually they took a seat on a pew near the back of the church. They sat in more silence before Gilbert heaved a deep sigh, his hands placed on the top of his legs, and said, "well, Anne, is it time to move along?" Pulled out of her reverie, Anne's sigh matched his and eventually she murmured her agreement.

Back amongst the hustle and bustle of the city it was decided that whatever happened to be across the oh-so enticing Cathedral Bridge would be worth the drive. Anne and Gilbert were seated comfortably in a horse-drawn carriage as they crossed the Rhine River and further into the city. The late morning sun was near its peak and so, with nothing but time to spare they simply instructed their driver to drive. Eventually Gilbert, ever mindful of the costs, had indicated that they were ready to cross back and so the carriage deposited them in the heart of Cologne's Old Town.

On foot Anne and Gilbert meandered the narrow streets, passed the historic Kölner Rathaus, and along the markets. Pangs of hunger once again infiltrated their dilly-dallying, only on this occasion it was Anne who prodded her husband into the pub. The meals of Himmel un Ääd warm in their bellies they retreated out onto the street.

"Let's take a ramble down to the river." Anne brightly suggested.

Gilbert, with his hands in his pockets, nodded and led the way. They strolled leisurely down to the riverbank and the walking paths that stretched along it. The waterway, teeming with vessels and general busy-ness, was an excellent source of entertainment for a short while. Anne found herself several steps ahead of Gilbert, whom was preoccupied with intently observing the boats that chugged by.

Anne moved back to him and laughed. "Gilbert, surely you have seen your share of boats before."

He chuckled. "I know - and it shouldn't be so astounding to me, but this is fairly precise maneuvering. I wonder at the number of collisions that occur each day. I thought the same in Amsterdam."

His wife's good humour continued. "To be certain, those men would be astounded by the man who is able to safely remove an appendix. I believe your skills are far superior."

This earned a droll eye-roll from Gilbert.

As they sauntered further down the pathway Anne changed the topic of discussion.

"How are you feeling now?"

"About the same as this morning. I don't seem to be progressing."

Anne and Gilbert continued their lazy explorations until late in the afternoon. They halted when a cold wind picked up. A quick glance to the sky revealed a quickly charging cloud coverage.

"Looks like rain," Anne said through thin lips.

"Perhaps even snow. Well, wife? What shall we do?"

"We will make our way back to the train station, I suppose. I didn't bring a rain umbrella with me today," she scolded herself.

Ten minutes of hurried footsteps brought them back to the train station platform where they sat for an hour - sheltered, bored, and reunited with their night bag.

In the evening, after dinner, Anne and Gilbert returned to their berth for quiet conversation. The discussion had quickly turned to the amorous kind, chiefly by Gilbert, and he stood to scoop his wife up from her top bunk in the hope that she would join him down below. Anne shrieked, giggled, and advised Gilbert that she was most certainly a willing participant. Gilbert leaned in for the kiss - and Anne unceremoniously sneezed in his face.


	11. Chapter 11

When Anne and Gilbert checked into their hotel, the former was immediately dismissed to the bed.

"But, Gilbert-" another bout of hacking interrupted her. "When I'm not coughing I feel just fine."

"I won't allow you out and about in this dampness, Anne-girl. Where is your nightgown?"

Anne scowled; the tiniest huff brought on more of the dry, barking cough. At the end of the fit Anne had winced with the pain which radiated from the base of her head.

Gilbert had given her a moment to recover and observed in turmoil that she was taking shallow breaths to offset the occurrence of more. Eventually Anne settled and Gilbert issued strict instructions to ration her words. Anne being Anne, she attempted to argue it. Gilbert being the doctor, won the argument.

Anne flung a weak arm to gesture to their overnight bag whereupon Gilbert moved to sort through it.

"Alright, let's get you out of that corset and into something more breathable." He groaned then. "Oh, Anne. You don't think you've actually injured yourself?"

She mutely shook her head.

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if you haven't bruised any ribs."

Gilbert now held the nightgown and approached Anne to undress her. Piece by piece her traveling outfit was dismantled and removed from her perpetually thin frame. Anne stood in stillness, only moving to raise her arms or step out of her skirts. Of course it was not the first time she had been undressed by him - but it was rarer to see his brow furrowed in concern rather than the usual spark of excitement. His task complete, Gilbert bent his head to kiss hers.

"Well, you don't have a fever," the doctor stated.

"I could have told you that," his patient rebutted.

She was then propped up in bed, accompanied by a book, and Gilbert announced that he was leaving in search of bone broth. A minute later he took to the smart streets of Berlin. His errand was relatively easy and within half of an hour he had returned to the room with soup and sandwiches. He found Anne lightly snoring - she nodded off almost immediately after his departure.

The night on the train had been rough. Poor weather and high winds caused the train to howl throughout the night and that was the least of it. Anne's sneeze had initially seemed innocent; however, it was when a round of several more followed that Gilbert stopped his love-making pursuit and sent her back up to her bed. As the night progressed so had her condition. So rushed was he to get her into a warm bed that they entirely skipped breakfast - again.

And so, Gilbert Blythe sat on the edge of the bed with his sandwich. And then he sat more. And then he realized that perhaps he should unpack and organize their toiletries, followed by a quick wash and shave. And then he sat again. When it had become clear that Anne's rest was not to be short, he reached his hand to her forehead to check for fever once more. Happy with her temperature, Gilbert penned a quick note, placed it on the pillow next to her, and went out again.

His mental list of errands had been slowly growing and, in truth, he was glad to have some time to check them off. First on the list was a trip to the barber shop for a haircut. Gilbert casually trod the wet streets of Berlin. The mid-week traffic rushed by him; everyone in a hurry to get to their destination. It seemed that Gilbert was walking in slow-motion amongst the crowds. The view was grey upon grey; the sky still clouded over with heavy dark clouds and plumes of smoke spouting throughout. Had it not been for the bright flashes of red brick, the cityscape would have been entirely dull.

Gilbert felt fortunate to have found suitable accommodation in such a central location. As he walked, he had taken note of the services immediately available to them. Beyond the tea house, down the street on the west side, was a grocer - and directly across from it was a dress shop. Further along he found the chemist, a post office, and finally the barber shop. He stepped into the small salon and was greeted by a burly middle-aged man with exquisite sideburns and a perfectly curved handlebar moustache. The two men grappled for a moment in salutations before Gilbert removed his hat and stepped towards a printed poster which displayed various styles of mens hair. He tapped at the example which best suited his normal coif and was promptly welcomed to take a seat in the vacant chair. The barber had draped a white cape around his customer and set out to begin his work.

Freshly shorn, Gilbert thoughtfully reached into his waistcoat to glance at the time. An hour had passed since he had left Anne asleep and he debated returning to her side promptly to alleviate any worries which she may have imagined. However, he concluded that if she was awake now it wouldn't have been for long - he had time for one more task.

Gilbert ambled into the post office and stood in the telegram queue.

03/16/1905

ARRIVED BERLIN STOP HERE THREE NIGHTS STOP SEND ANY URGENT TELEGRAMS TO HOTEL ALEXANDER PLAZA STOP

LOVE FATHER AND MOTHER

He had considered adding a remark into the post regarding their current health but chose not to. 'No need to excite anyone over a cold.' With these two errands finished, he returned to check on his wife. On the walk back, he eyed up the pharmacy again and thought back to the contents of his bag. If Anne spiked a fever he would become more concerned but it was a relief to know that if he urgently needed anything it was only minutes away.

Gilbert opened the door to their room to discover Anne awake in bed and with stationary on her lap.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your rest?"

"Much needed. I haven't coughed nearly as much." She studied him for a moment and a look of slight disappointment crossed her face. "You cut your hair, I see," she continued.

"Yes, I did. You appear to be upset by that?" Gilbert asked, flummoxed. It was not an uncommon errand...

Anne smiled and shook her head. "Not really, no. It's just that your long hair was very much like how you used to wear it back in Avonlea. Your curls are gone now."

Gilbert chuckled and joined her on the bed. "Ah, I see. I'm terribly sorry, Anne-girl," he teasingly apologized, "but you have to admit that they were becoming unruly. I hardly appeared to be a respectable Doctor. And what have you been up to?"

"Oh, just writing letters to the children," Anne replied.

"Speaking of them - I sent a quick telegram home to let them know we are here safely. I included the name of the hotel in the case that there are urgent messages to relay."

"Splendid. Thank you, dearest."

Gilbert nodded and then surveyed the room.

"You ate your meal, I see."

Anne stretched her arms and lightly coughed. "I did. Thank you."

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments while the two relaxed on the bed.

"So doctor, when do you think I'll be allowed out?"

"Anne, it's still overcast and raining out there. Will you take the rest of the day and we can re-evaluate tomorrow?"

"I suppose," she sighed. A single barking cough followed.

Gilbert brushed her loose hair away from her forehead and thereby sneakily checked her again for fever.

"Have you finished your letters?"

"Goodness, no. I've written only to Jem and Walter so far," Anne answered.

"You're writing to each one?" Gilbert asked in shock.

Anne rolled her eyes - she knew exactly why he would be concerned. "They're only little notes, Gilbert. I'll make sure they will all fit into one envelope."

He smiled and said, "Is there enough room for me to add on my own note?"

"I think so. Since I am confined to this bed, today will be my letter writing day," Anne declared. "Phil, Pris, and Stella haven't heard too much of our escapades. Oh, and I haven't written to any of the Irvings," she groaned as she reviewed the number of friends that she'd neglected to write. "I do feel badly to keep you cooped up in here with me though, dear."

"Well, I thought of heading back out. I could look into those tours and perhaps track down a guide book? Would there be any other jobs you'd like me to do for you?"

Anne leaned over to kiss his cheek. "That'd be so wonderful, Gil. I can't think of anything more. The laundry isn't too out-of-hand yet. I'd only ask for you to come back to keep me company. Silence is almost too much, these days."

"Duly noted, dear wife," he promised with a quick nod of his head. With that, his hat was back on said head and he had closed the door behind him.

Gilbert stopped by the hotel's front desk under the recollection that in their morning rush they had encountered a person with half-decent English. He made a polite inquiry on where he could locate some day tours and a guide book. A short while later he was back on the street, headed the opposite direction, with a piece of paper in hand and instructions to travel on the overhead railway. Well, that would be a new experience to add to his train adventures.

He stepped onto the train and took a seat near the doors and where he'd also be able to clearly view the upcoming stops as they neared closer. As the train rocked gently back and forth to its first destination, Gilbert studied the various stops on the line as indicated on the sign next to the doors. On it, three stops after his, were the words 'Zoologischer Garten Berlin.'

A zoo. Perhaps Anne would enjoy it? He made a mental note to suggest it later.

The next several minutes passed uneventfully with the train screeching to several stops to load and offload its passengers. Gilbert kept his eyes primarily on the skyline. He found that looking down to the vehicles and carriages on the streets below to be a bit unnatural and unnerving. It was, however; rather marvellous to skip over the traffic rules and overall meandering. This overhead railway business certainly cut the travel time down.

Before he realized how little time had passed, he had heard his stop announced. Gilbert quickly reconfirmed the stop with a quick glance down to the paper and then filed off of the train along with several other passengers. With a very Gilbert-like whistle he fairly skipped down the stairs to street level and surveyed his surroundings. According to his instructions, the tour office was only a short walk away now. True to the advice Gilbert easily found the small office building.

The space was a single room containing three desks, a small waiting area and a large filing section along the back wall. Gilbert approached the only desk with a person at it. The young man was hard at work typing and then scribbling on a pad. Not knowing how else to bring attention to himself, Gilbert cleared his throat. The man's head flew up.

"Entschuldigung, ich habe dich nicht hereinkommen hören."

"Would you happen to speak any English?"

"Yes. My apologies, I did not hear you come in," the man repeated.

"I was hoping that you would be able to assist me with some English walking tours," Gilbert requested.

"We definitely can. I only need a few moments to finish this up. Would you take a seat in the waiting area?"

Gilbert nodded and retreated back to the row of chairs. It was then that Gilbert noticed the rack of brochures and books, very similar to the one at the cathedral in Cologne. He stood and perused the options with a delighted sigh of relief. There were many options for him to choose from.

He was then called back to the desk where the young agent had cleared his work to give his new customer his undivided attention.

"You say you need some tours?"

"Yes, my wife and I are in Berlin for two more days. It has been a real struggle to get by with the language and my wife suggested that there may be other ways to go about it."

"There are! Your wife sounds like an intelligent woman," the man laughed.

Gilbert joined in with his own chuckle, "Oh, she is...unbelievably so. She has been the glue that's kept this together."

"There are several options which vary from short half-day tours to longer in-depth tours. Has there been anything in particular that you'd want to see?"

Gilbert went on to outline their overall interests and the agent attempted to match them to what Berlin had to offer them.

"I believe I should be able to make this work. All of the tours promptly begin and end at our front door. There are three English guides employed with us. We have a strict maximum group size of fifteen people. With it being early spring we rarely get those numbers though. You are very lucky...Mr...?" he trailed.

"Blythe. Dr. Gilbert Blythe. My wife is named Anne," Gilbert finished. "Oh, and be sure to spell it with an 'e' - she's particular about it."

The agent smirked and after accepting payment from Gilbert, he issued instructions to meet back the next morning at 10:00. Hands were shook and mutual thanks offered.

Gilbert joined the rest of world with a face of determination. He had one more task to complete. His wife's birthday was rapidly drawing nearer and he needed to find something perfect...something 'Anne.' Gilbert had contemplated this for almost two weeks now. It could not be too large, of course. At this point any item that added to the bulk of their luggage was out of the realm of possibilities. He had considered visiting the dress shop near their hotel to purchase a new gown but then how was he to manage keeping it hidden for the next week of travels? Besides, he hardly knew much of the latest ladies fashion trends. He truthfully still thought that the full dresses which Anne-of-old wore were still the most beautiful. His brain continued to ruminate over the options as he strolled down the busy downtown street. Ultimately, as was perhaps his last resort, he made his way to the front display window of a jewellers shop. Gilbert peered into the window case hoping for something to jump out at him. He had bought Anne a diamond for their anniversary; having momentarily forgetting her longstanding grief over their non-purple appearance. No, he knew he could not offer up another shiny bauble.

He did not immediately see anything but ventured into the store regardless. Gilbert meandered the glass cases for some time, becoming increasingly frustrated at the lack of possible options. Resigned to moving on to another idea, he started a march towards the door. A pearlescent glimmer caught his eye - from the very corner of the furthest glass case. Intrigued, Gilbert beelined to the wall and discovered a dainty pearl brooch and a set of matching golden hair combs. Immediately he knew that Anne would adore them and that along with her troth ring, they'd create an alluring ensemble. Gilbert motioned for the clerk to pack it up, handing over a fair-sized sum of money with a wide grin.

Delighted with his purchase, Gilbert exited the shop and determined that it was time to re-join Anne. A month of consistent togetherness hadn't cured the Doctor of his desire to be with Anne as much as possible.

When he had returned to their street and the hotel doorstep, Gilbert halted with an idea. Evidently thoughts of pearls and faraway over-grown gardens were creating a boyish need for romance. Gilbert continued down to the grocer with the intention to bring a picnic back to Anne.

When Gilbert opened the door to the room, Anne flung her papers to the side with a cry.

"Gilbert! Oh, you're back!"

An alarmed Gilbert dropped his items and rushed to Anne's side of the bed in concern. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you hurting?"

Anne vehemently shook her head. "No, no - I was only lonesome for you," she cooed.

Gilbert laughed. "Funny, I was lonesome for you as well." He took a seat on the edge of the bed and grasped her white hand in his. "I figured it was time for another meal so I brought us a picnic."

Anne beamed and then eyed him up thoughtfully. "You dear man, thank you. You can check in the wardrobe for an extra blanket."

An afghan, of an ugly brown and green and orange variety, was procured and laid upon the floor. Anne had been able to hop down from the bed and take her spot on the edge of the blanket without a cough; a significant improvement from earlier in the morning, the Doctor noted. Gilbert moved back to the door to where the picnic delicacies were left abandoned and brought them over to where his wife was seated. Together they sorted through the items; of course many of a German essence.

The bierrocks were halved, the potato salad portioned out, and the apple strudel saved for last.

"Out of all of our picnics throughout the years, this must be the most peculiar," Gilbert commented as he attempted to catch the falling bits of meat and cabbage.

The comment had been meant to be somewhat rhetorical but Anne had begun to mentally review the many times they'd sat together, whether on a red-sand beach or under an apple tree...next to a brook...or just in the back garden.

Finally she murmured, "you might be correct on that. A hotel room picnic is unusual for most but not for us, wouldn't you say, Gilbert? Besides, we're not in a hotel room. Where are we?"

Gilbert smirked and without realizing, leaned to give a jovial kiss. When he pulled back Anne giggled and Gilbert started to think along Anne's imaginations.

"I'd say we are at the base of the great Mount Fuji," Gilbert stated.

Anne choked for a moment on her bite of salad. "Mount Fuji?!" she managed.

"Well, we're are already in enchanting Europe. We've been to castles and cathedrals. We are also not at home. So, can we not imagine we are in faraway Japan?"

Anne nodded. "Oh yes, visiting Pris."

"We may be visiting Priscilla but it's just us two, at the moment."

"You don't care for the company?" Anne teased.

"Pris is wonderful, don't misunderstand me. But it's not her I want to picnic with. We're getting off track here, Anne."

A light smack met his arm and Anne allowed her imagination to conjure up a scene.

"It's May and the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. Mount Fuji looms and we're shrouded in a pink canopy..."

"With this German spread before us," Gilbert snorted.

Anne quirked an eyebrow. "Hm, yes. I'm not certain even I could transform this," here she gestured towards their meal, "into Japanese food."

His meal abruptly abandoned, Gilbert sat up more fully and brought one knee to his chin. "I'd carve 'AB + GB' into the nearest tree," he continued meditatively.

"You would?"

"Of course I would, Anne-girl. Actually, that's an idea! From here every city we visit shall have a remembrance of our time together."

She smiled at this. Long hair or short hair - Gilbert Blythe was still Gilbert Blythe. "And what of all the unadorned trees that you've already skipped over?"

"Well we will just have to extend the trip a month and back-track!" Gilbert's eyes twinkled as he anticipated her reaction.

The wide-eyed mother exclaimed quickly, "No, no, no! Three months is long enough already!"

They continued their easy conversation. Gilbert filled her in on his adventure to the tour desk and outlined the general plan for the next day - under the assumption that they were both well enough for it.

When the floor-top meal was finished and the couple was returned to the more mundane here and now, they bent to tidy up the remnants. Anne stood as she matched the afghan corner to corner twice and placed the now neatly folded blanket back upon its shelf. There was a moment of awkwardness in which neither Anne nor Gilbert knew what to do next. By now it was mid-afternoon and the gloomy rain had faded into a gloomy drizzle. Gilbert could tell with certainty that Anne was aching more to leave the confines of their room and not as much from the ache in her chest. Still, both the man who had already nearly lost his wife twice and the revered doctor preferred to listen to reason.

Anne demurely studied her husband. His jaw was set with determination; almost as if he could anticipate the pestering which was about to be bestowed unto him. It was then that she decided to ease into her scheme.

"I think I will get dressed," she started slowly, "I need a walk. I'll check for telegrams." The sentence was delivered as a statement and definitely not of one asking their physician for permission.

Gilbert nodded, relieved that she only wanted a small spree.

Careful not to let any coughs erupt, Anne dressed into a simple outfit and easily fixed her hair into a style that was at the very least suitable for any strangers she might encounter. With a quick peck to Gilbert's cheek, she slipped out into the hallway and rejoiced in her freedom. Anne deftly made her way to the front desk to check for messages. When the clerk advised that there was nothing to relay, she was half-saddened and half-relieved. There had been nothing pressing on the home-front...but...she had yearned to see something. Anne sighed and retreated from the desk before she coyly bypassed the stairs and instead wandered the hotel in exploration.

Meanwhile, in the room, Gilbert quickly packed Anne's gift into his medical bag. After all, nobody but him ever went into it.

He then sauntered over to the desk where Anne had left out the envelopes destined for the Blythe children on PEI.

Gilbert reviewed Anne's perfect script. Some of her lines made him chuckle while others brought pained smiles and two watery eyes. Anne had selected the telling of their adventures in a way that each individual would appreciate. And, as any mother would, sent along reminders for good behaviours and to watch over each other. When his reading was complete, Gilbert added his addenda and sealed the envelopes.

Eventually, after a greater time than it should take to 'check for messages,' Anne returned to the room.

"I'll have you know, doctor, that I did not cough once," she stated when she approached Gilbert, who had resumed his comfortable place back on the bed. "I propose that we leave this room for supper."

Gilbert deliberated and ultimately relented with a sigh. "Very well, Anne-girl. It's a bit early for that though, isn't it?"

Anne stepped towards the bed, her body mere inches from his, and fished his pocket watch out of his waistcoat.

"So it is," she hummed. "Suppose we deliver the mail to the post office and then find supper?"

He kicked his legs over the side of the bed; the sudden movement startled Anne and she jumped back to miss the impact.

"As you wish, Anne-girl. One cough though and we are back in here," he cautioned.

Anne nodded and moved to add her heavier layers to her outfit while Gilbert bent to put his shoes on.

"The rain was just letting up when I returned. We'd be smart to bring the umbrella with us though," Gilbert remarked while his long fingers worked his shoelaces into a bow.

His wife had just secured the pin into her hat and was in the process of slipping on her warm gloves. She turned her body away from him to fetch both the umbrella and their mail. Anne couldn't help but snicker at her ability to coerce her staunch physician of a husband to allow this outing. Little did she know that while she was out exploring the hotel, Gilbert had already assessed that she was quite fine.

Together the couple stepped onto the sidewalk and Gilbert showed Anne the way to the post office. The errand was completed in the usual uneventful way. Did anything exciting ever occur when dropping the mail off?

This time, instead of turning back onto the route to the restaurant near the hotel, Anne steered Gilbert's arm further down the street. The rain had indeed stopped and the sun was just becoming visible through the clearing clouds. Anne thought sadly that the sun should remain hidden all day, only to have a brief moment of glory before starting its descent to the other side. They had walked a pleasant ten minutes when they reached a welcoming restaurant. Anne and Gilbert stood for several moments in front of the door in discussion. Neither were overly hungry. So, it was decided that they should continue with their stroll and circle back at the first pang of appetite.

Their walk brought them to a heavily treed park adjacent to a graveyard. The mostly-bare branches cast long, spooky shadows as the afternoon died into evening.

"If I didn't know any better, this could be the same graveyard as Old St. John's," Anne sighed. They had begun walking along the rows of headstones.

"Yes, I had that thought as well. Although, Kingsport didn't have as many distinctly German names, now did they?" Gilbert asked from his spot at an old stone. Anne peered at the name carved into it.

"Adelfried Rudger Brunsch. 1712-1796," she read. "He lived a long life."

Gilbert hummed in agreement. "I don't see a wife next to him," he remarked.

"Perhaps he was a Matthew," Anne said softly. "I'd so much rather imagine him to be a gentle soul rather than a callous man who couldn't find a wife."

"We won't ever know, Anne-girl. He may have lost his love, like Captain Jim. That would have been my fate, had you not reconsidered," Gilbert offered.

Anne shuddered at the idea. Thoughts of marrying Royal Gardner and imagining Gilbert spending his life heartbroken were enough to clear any further speculations about the resting souls below.

"Come, let's go to the park," Anne requested.

They rambled along the pathways in the same fashion that they always did. Bystanders would've hardly been able to tell that they were encountering a married couple of fifteen years. Those couples, generally, have nothing left to say to one another. That was not likely to ever be the case here.

Eventually Gilbert broke the wonderful reverie and announced that he could do with some warm food in his belly. Hand in hand, he and Anne re-traced their path back to the restaurant to enjoy another hearty meal.


	12. Chapter 12

Doctor Blythe cracked open an eye; his deep sleep broken by the sound of loud voices permeating the walls from the hallway. He could sleep anywhere, at any time - and for any length of time - and still he uttered disparaging words to the careless guests.

Anne and he hadn't planned to have a late night. In fact, Gilbert had intended to shoo the both of them into bed early under the pretense that the next day was planned full to the brim. Instead, spontaneity won out and the Blythes spent a large quantity of the evening out and about in Berlin and then a fair-sized portion of the night enjoying each other in bed.

He shifted slightly to face his slumbering wife, who was in the nude and tucked up against his side. Next he tried to surmise the time; noting the sunshine which poured in through the sheer drapes. Gilbert peered in the direction of the clock atop the mantle to discover that he was unable to make out the position of the tiny hands. With an inward groan at what must be his failing eyesight he sat up, slid out of bed and strolled, stark naked, across the room to get a closer look. Gilbert nearly swore when he saw that the clock was already past 9:00. Hastily, he begun to pile on his clothing all the while urgently calling Anne out of her sleep and into her outfit as well.

Twenty minutes later Gilbert had re-traced his journey back to the station - this time with a flushed carrot-top woman chasing after him. When the disheveled couple took to their seats, Anne's eyes widened as the train journeyed above the city. Gilbert dropped his stubbled face to her ear and whispered, "This is what I was telling you about. The rail system is above street level, Anne-girl."

"Well, yes," Anne lowly stuttered, "I just never imagined we'd be so high up!"

A toothy grin spread across Gilbert's face as he took in the sight of his wife. Anne's body was twisted in her seat and she appeared to be completely engrossed with the views below.

The Blythes managed to arrive, out of breath, at the doors of the tour office with nary a minute to spare. An intimate group of people had congregated along the lamp post, herded there by the young agent from the day prior. He was issuing instructions as the red-faced Anne and Gilbert sidled up to the group quietly. The guide nodded towards them and thereby announced the start of the tour. All at once they were on the move back to the railway station. The formation stepped onto the train and dissipated to find pairs of seats.

The Doctor and his dear wife found themselves seated across from their guide.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Blythe," the man said, with a smirk playing on his smile. "This must be your wife. Anne, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Pleased to meet you," Anne confirmed and reached her hand across the train to offer a shake.

"My name is Karl," he broached and met Anne's hand half-way, accepting her shake. "First, we are off to our Museum Island. From what your husband has said, I feel sure you will enjoy it."

The three of them struck up small-talk conversation. A short while later Karl stood, clearing his throat, and announced to his party that they were to alight at the next stop: Friedrichstrasse Station. Once on the platform, the group flocked together much like a gathering of chicks following their mother hen. Karl silently took count of his patrons and then with a wave of his arm he lead them back onto street level where a horse-drawn trolley was parked waiting. The curious tourists were loaded into it and transported across the nearby Spree river and onto the island.

"Here we are until one o'clock when we will meet for lunch," Karl announced, after he had arranged his group onto the lawn in front of the new Berlin Cathedral. "You have free time to explore as you choose. For those of you interested in exploring the arts of Berlin you might choose to visit either The Altes Museum, Neues Museum, the National Gallery, or - most recently opened, the Kaiser-Friedrich-Museum is at the furthest north. You may also choose to wander the new Berlin Cathedral which only just replaced the Palace last month."

Low murmurs arose from the group as each couple discussed their plans.

Karl continued, "There are cafes and coffee shops on the island. I will remain here to answer your individual questions and offer directions. And, remember, we return to this spot promptly at one o'clock."

As their group began to disassemble Anne and Gilbert hung back to hold their own discussion. Gilbert turned to Anne, "So my love, what is our plan?"

Anne tilted her head up slightly to meet his eyes. "I can't speak for you, Gilbert, but I believe our first order of business is to find one of those cafes. I won't last without food until one."

Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief. "Me neither, Anne-girl. Come on," he urged as he claimed her arm in his.

As they walked the cobblestone pathways they discussed their plans. "Would you care to explore another cathedral? It'd leave time for only one museum though," Gilbert trailed.

"It does sound as if it is a full days affair to see it all. You'd rather the museums, I presume?" Anne responded and to which Gilbert affirmed. She swallowed the disappointment of missing those magnificent domes. "Well, do you know much about them? Perhaps we should circle back and ask Karl?"

"I read through some informational pamphlets yesterday. I've gathered that the New Museum is more of our cup of tea."

"I suppose I'll accept your recommendation, dearest," Anne said simply.

So it was to be that Anne and Gilbert spent the morning viewing and exclaiming over ancient Egyptian relics at the Neues Museum followed by the paintings and sculptures in the stunning Kaiser-Friedrich-Museum. It was nearing 12:45 when Anne and Gilbert found their way back to the meeting spot. Both were keen to be early, if not the first to arrive on scene, in a conscious effort to prove that they were hardly the tardy type. Eventually, two-by-two, the tourist group completed itself and Karl spoke.

"For our lunch, I've arranged a restaurant near the Brandenburg Gate. We will pass by it on our way; however it is within easy walking distance for anyone who may wish for a closer look. The tables are reserved until two-thirty and we must continue by three."

The travellers were once again settled into the trolley. Being ardent learners as always, Anne and Gilbert hedged their way into the same row as Karl. Karl noticed this and chuckled to himself as he relaxed into his seat. For a few minutes, the driver navigated the streets with ease; however, the pace was brought to a swift halt when they came to a barricade. Karl muttered something to himself and leaned forward to have a word with the driver. The conversation ended with a nod of the drivers head and slowly he began to maneuver the vehicle backwards, setting the course down a side street.

"What was that about?" Anne asked Karl.

"Oh, it's odd. There must be a military parade marching past our route. Kaiser Wilhelm II was to be on his way to Morocco..." he trailed in wonder.

"Perhaps he ordered the march in honour of his departure?" Gilbert offered.

"That could very well be. I'm not certain of why we didn't have knowledge of it," Karl took up a sigh. "We need to adjust our route to the restaurant. We may miss our glimpse of the gate."

The trolley took its side-streets journey to the restaurant and pulled up along the walkway. True to Karl's hypothesis, the faint sound of marching and fanfare could be heard. The group had disembarked and once again loitered along the curb; each couple questioning the circumstances. Karl took note of the growing interest and after a brief consultation with the driver, he ushered his crew down the street pronouncing that they might as well take in a military parade while on holiday. Later, Anne wrote to Canada about their experience of seeing both a German military march and the Brandenburg Gate as one memory.

After their mid-day meal, during which the Blythes formally met their lovely and engaging fellow sightseers, they were aboard the train once more and headed to the Zoologischer Garten. Anne and Gilbert toddled along behind Karl and their newest addition, the onsite zoologist. Over the last two hours of the tour they learned of all the foreign and native species within the zoo. Sentimental parents remarked at bringing their brood to one some day.

The group had been standing in front of the primate enclosure as they witnessed a labouring female in obvious distress. Their local specialist sprinted behind a nearby closed-off entry, presumably to make a telephone call. Within moments another specialist met him and together they entered into the chaotic enclosure to assess and assist the poor dear monkey. Then, a short while later the infant completed his arrival to the sound of hushed cheers and gasps from his audience. Privately, Anne and Gilbert were both amused by the scene, with Gilbert muttering that he was pleased that it was not him on the other end of the telephone line. Still, it was miraculous and the Doctor thoroughly enjoyed the presentation of primate birth - and of how similar it was to that of an every day homosapien.

By five o'clock the now well-acquainted and friendly group chatted gayly amongst each other at the zoo's exit. For the final time that day, they piled into the trolley and boarded the train. In due course they found themselves back where they started.

"I suppose you will all know how to get back to your accommodations from here?" Karl teased. Laughter erupted and the pairs approached him with trades of cash gratuity for a handshake.

That evening, Anne and Gilbert strolled the dimming streets hand in hand.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Gilbert," Anne remarked in a foreboding tone.

"So it is, sweetheart. And?"

"Well, what's to be done about church service?"

Gilbert nodded his head thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. There's *that* problem. Do you suppose we could continue on with the booklet of devotions and Bible study?"

Anne hummed in agreement. "That does sound more appealing than an attempt to get by in German service, never mind locating our church!"

"What? Are you off of Methodist services already?" Gilbert teased with a squeeze of her hand.

Anne rolled her eyes and released, "I have nothing against Methodists, Gil, but I am off of muddling through German hymns!"

"Alright, so we have our plan. A quiet morning of holy devotion...and then I think I ought to take you to a park that I read about. It's called Tiergarten. I still have yet to etch our initials into any tree here, Anne-girl."

"Sinning on a Sunday! My, my! Gilbert Blythe!" Anne chuckled.

"It's hardly the worst thing I've done on a Sunday," he replied suggestively and thereby caused Anne to colour profusely.

Anne cleared her throat, remembering how public their conversation was. "Yes, so then after we will be off to Prague. Is that correct?"

"According to our plan, it is."

"Gilbert, I'd rather not spend yet another night on a train. Surely there must be an earlier option?"

"Well, my darling," Gilbert started with a tone of mock chivalry, "shall we ask the station master?"

Another laugh escaped his Anne. "Oh, if we can!"

Together they started their own march towards the hauptbahnhof station.

On Sunday morning, a decidedly lazy Gilbert stared at his reflection. He stood in front of the wash basin and stroked the two-day whiskers on his chin.

"Anne," he called across the room to where his wife was completing the finishing touches to her hair. "I don't think I'm going to shave today."

In the very next moment Anne had flown from her seat and now towered by his side. "You must not be thinking at all! Of course you'll shave!"

Gilbert eyed up Anne, momentarily deliberating if her wrath and ire was worth suffering through. He chose to persist.

"No, Anne. I believe I'd like to try on a beard. Shaving on the go is a nuisance and here I won't have anyone familiar to impress with it."

"Anyone but your wife!" Anne spat.

Gilbert jumped back, especially taken by her immediate hell-fire tone. He had thought perhaps she'd be somewhat perturbed but this...

"Anne, that's not what I -"

"Gilbert, you do recall the medical school moustache debacle?!"

"Er, yes.."

"This will be ten times worse!"

"How so?" Gilbert questioned as he recovered some of his intellect.

"Your chin!" Anne reasonably wailed.

Well, now he was confused again. "What about my chin, Anne?"

Anne's face stared at said feature pleadingly. "You know how fond I am of your chin!"

"Do I? Anne, it's a beard. My chin will still be there."

"Yes, but under all the hair!" she countered.

"Listen, it doesn't need to be permanent but I've decided. I am going to grow a beard."

Anne sniffed haughtily. "Very well then, Gilbert Blythe. You can grow your beard but don't expect any affection from me!" A wagging finger drove her point home.

This announcement nearly broke his will but it was too late to collapse into apologies and sweet-talk. No, now he would maintain his manly cause.

The remainder of the morning was charged with an icy energy. Anne sauntered over to the booklet of devotions, announced the chapter and verse to study and pray upon, and stuck to a corner of the room with her back resolutely to Gilbert. He could only guffaw at his wife. It was as if he was in the room with a twelve-year old version of her. From the bed, he opened his Bible and said a silent prayer for his endurance.

By mid-morning, Gilbert had drug Anne to the Tiergarten with determination. Regardless of their childish spat, he still hoped that Anne would enjoy the beautiful surroundings and early spring-time blooms. Fortunately for him Anne's exterior melted somewhat when he presented the park's entrance to her. He walked next to her - not too closely - as they made their way around the garden. Other couples and picnicking families were out basking in the freshness of a spring luncheon. So, when it came time for Gilbert to make use of his excellent knife skills there was a definite concern of being found.

"Anne, you'll stand guard, won't you?" Gilbert asked, more uncertain of her present loyalty. She wouldn't let him be caught, would she? What's the worst penalty he'd face? A fine?

"Yes, Gilbert, I will - but do hurry."

A look of hurt fell upon his face and then he turned to the selected tree, a strong oak, and quickly yet thoroughly carved their initials into its thick bark. When he had captured his work with a heart, he called Anne over to inspect it. Much to his relief, she offered him a small Anne-ish smile.


	13. Ch 13

And now, a quick note from DrinkThemIn:

We're in Prague now! It's one of my favourite cities although I do tend to forget so. Writing this chapter was so enjoyable and I hope you feel the same reading it.

It was late Sunday evening when Gilbert and Anne wearily arranged a cab from Prague's Franz Josef Station. Not knowing the exact word to use in a local language, a spent Gilbert uttered to the driver what he thought might be understood best - 'gasthouse.' For some time the Blythes were driven through the darkness and were then delivered to the front door of an unremarkable building. A tall, wiry thin woman answered the knock and gestured for the travelers to step into the entryway. Accordingly, Gilbert solicited her for a room for three nights. The woman nodded briskly and called over her shoulder. At once a man poked his head out from another room and slipped past the Blythes, out of the door to collect the luggage. When he returned the foursome trod up the wooden stairs, down a narrow hallway and turned into a cozy room. Its few furnishings stole most of the rooms space; only tight pathways were available for walking and moving. At the sight of the bed a wave of relief washed over the newcomers faces - and it was evident to their hosts. The couple backed out of the room and Anne and Gilbert were left in solitude.

"That was certainly...odd. We haven't agreed to a price, have we?" Gilbert questioned.

"Not that I gathered," Anne breathed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I suppose I'll go down to work that out," Gilbert said with a sigh that matched hers. "Don't wait up for me."

When Gilbert returned from his task he found their belongings organized in the compact space - with his shaving kit noticeably absent from the washstand. Anne had already changed and turned in; eyes buttoned in sleep. He disrobed in the fastest speed that his stiff body would allow and finally, with an enormous exhausted yawn, Gilbert's head touched the pillow. A moment later he joined Anne in dreamland.

After a quick breakfast, the Blythes were out amongst the Bohemians with their now menial errands - koruna, tourism pamphlets, and becoming acquainted with the overall lay of the land. The initial impression was one of a unique charm or mystery that they had yet to see before. Both found themselves quite mesmerized by it all.

In the early afternoon they joined a walking tour during which they watched the Astronomical Clock's hourly performance of the four evils and twelve apostles in the Old Town Square. The live trill of the trumpet concluded the show and as the crowd dispersed, their guide took the time to explain the story behind the centuries-old clock tower. Next they continued on-foot under the Old Town Bridge Tower. Together they stepped onto the pedestrian path of the famous Charles Bridge, which stretched across the Vltava River and thereby joined Old Town and the looming Prague Castle. The group meandered the sidewalk as they regarded the various menacing Baroque statues that dominated the expanse of the bridge. Eventually they met another two bridge towers and continued their climb towards the castle.

When they reached the epitome at the top of the hill, the guide allowed thirty minutes to leisurely explore the castle grounds. A huffing Anne took a moments rest on a bench. Gilbert had excused himself under the guise of needing a toilet. Anne's spot afforded spectacular views of the red-roofed buildings, spires and domes, and off in the distance the prismatic Town Hall Tower stood as a beacon along the skyline. She drank in her surroundings, memorizing her view to recall for years to come.

Both seemingly recovered, Anne and Gilbert joined the party for a guided tour and history lesson of the expansive castle.

The tour adjourned by four o'clock, in time for a short break back at the guesthouse. Anne and Gilbert wandered in the direction of their neighbourhood. Gilbert stopped off at the post office - sending a quick message back home - while Anne perused the vendor booths across the street.

"Have you noticed that only our area has these adornments at the doors?" Anne asked Gilbert once they had come back to each other. She gestured to the rows of homes with various cases affixed to the right-side of the doorstops.

The couple stepped off the walkway and crossed to the other side of the road. A zone of barricades and construction stopped them from from any forward progress - a church of some sort was being built. The labourers were busy cleaning up the site in readiness to be done for the day. Together Anne and Gilbert lightly pondered their questions.

When they walked through the front door they were first greeted by the aroma of meal preparation and then by the cook herself. She explained, as best as she could, that she was preparing the meal for their celebration that very night. Anne and Gilbert politely smiled and wished them a good evening - they were hoping to turn in early. It was the night before Anne's birthday and so washing and soaking tired feet were the only plans on their minds.

Once again in the privacy of their room, while Anne freshened up and changed for their dinner, Gilbert relaxed on the bed.

"Is there anything you'd especially like for your day, Anne?" he asked.

Anne peered at him in thought. She took in the stubble that persisted to grow on his face.

It wasn't horrible at this current length. His beard was coming in quite full - with no patchiness - and surprising strands of silver grew intermittently throughout. She'd decided that he'd actually look distinguished, if only he didn't let it grow wild and unkempt. The coarse hair trailed down his jaw, then his throat, nearly reaching his quite kissable Adam's apple. What she would do to return back and contend with only a well-groomed moustache. For someone so concerned about looking to be a respectable physician this was such a contradiction. Yet, she chose to drop her arguments - the love for him too strong to continue another potentially lengthy grudge. For the most part she had kept her vow to withhold affection. Just once, when Gilbert was behaving in a particularly Gilberty fashion, she had instinctively leant in to kiss him. That kiss ended abruptly with the scratchiness of his upper lip against her soft one. At Gilbert's look of disappointment she only cocked an eyebrow at him and shrugged. That was the price he'd pay for his stubborn laziness.

In return to his question, she softly answered, "Give me a beautiful day and a gorgeous night."

Gilbert laughed at her. "Such an Anne thing to say." He sighed then. "Very well, darling. I'll leave the events unknown to you, then. Prepare yourself," he teased with a wink.

When both were sufficiently refreshed they slipped out and made their way back to the square for dinner. They returned to a house full of boisterous laughter. The Blythes quickly stopped by the sitting room for a brief greeting. The women were busy placing a spread of delicious-looking food on the many tables in the room - and all were eyeing it up ravenously.

Each bathed independently that night. Gilbert had insinuated that another shared bath would be to his liking yet Anne saucily tossed her head and assisted him out of the wash room. That night they sunk deep into the bed with the sound of merrymaking lulling them into sleep.

Just as the sun began to rise on Anne's 40th birthday, Gilbert silently woke to prepare for her morning. First he made his way over to his black bag for the pearl gifts, placing them on his pillow with the hope that it would be within immediate sight when she woke. He then procured his shaving kit and, with a quick boyish look to his sleeping beauty, he began to lather cream onto his face.

It was after eight that morning when the pangs of hunger finally did cause Anne to rouse from her sleep. Gilbert had plopped himself onto the bed and was deep into a book - the presentation of the gifts had been rearranged to make room for his broad shoulders. Instead, he placed them at the crux of his lap. So, the first thing that Anne Blythe saw that morning was the familiar profile of one freshly shaved Gilbert Blythe.

Anne reached out her hand to stroke his jaw. Upon the gentle impact, Gilbert jolted back to awareness, swivelling his body towards her with a lopsided grin.

"Good morning and happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"And a happy birthday it is, dearest," she remarked cheerfully as she lifted herself to a sitting position, eyes still on his chin.

"Ah, yes. I concede, Anne-girl. It was becoming itchy - but more than that, if my wife wants nothing to do with me then I'd best be rid of it."

"How sensible of you, Gilbert," she teased and leaned in for a kiss. The commotion caused the gift to roll off of Gilbert's lap and into the space between them.

He broke off the kiss and collected the items. "Oh, I wanted to give you this first thing, Anne-girl."

She took the offered gift from him and began to open them.

"These are wonderful, really," a suddenly tearful Anne murmured. Then she laughed through her tears, "they'll go splendidly with Jem's pearls."

Anne's newest pearl possessions were artfully arranged upon her and Gilbert, in Anne's opinion, was looking considerably handsome in one of his newer suits. The Blythes had descended the stairs to a mostly abandoned house. In the dining room they found an older couple enjoying a leisurely breakfast. Anne and Gilbert greeted them cheerfully as they moved to the buffet table on the side of the room. They were pleased to discover a thick German accent responded back to them in English.

"The Brady's appear to be quite busy. We've hardly had a chance to meet them," Anne commented, referring to their hosts, as she raised the lid to the cozied teapot. She found the pot nearly empty and lifted it into her hands. Gilbert stood behind her filling his plate.

"Indeed they have. It is a busy couple of days for them. They've managed quite well, considering," the woman replied.

Anne gave them a quizzical look. "Of what are we considering?"

The man seated at the table chuckled. "It's Purim. I suppose that you do not know much of the Jewish faith?"

"No, I cannot say that we do," Anne said as she passed through an archway into the kitchen. Moments later she returned with a freshened pot, setting it onto the table where her husband had since pulled up a chair.

"Purim is a celebration for Jews. With all the preparation and back and forth to the synagogue, I am not surprised that you haven't met them properly," the woman explained. "We are not Jewish but each time we are in Praha we stay with them. They have become quite good friends of ours."

Anne nodded and brought her own breakfast to the table. "Oh yes, Gilbert - my husband here, and I supposed it might have been religious. That, or a Czech family tradition," Anne responded.

She and Gilbert shared a smile before receiving a brief overview of the two-day celebration; the fasting, feasting, and the reading of the Megillah. Once breakfast was complete and their dishes had been cleared they went back up to their room to ready themselves for the outdoors. With an umbrella tucked under Anne's arm, they met the mornings warm sunshine.

"What have you arranged for us first, darling?" Anne asked as she slipped her free arm in his.

"I kept most of the morning free, Carrots. I wasn't sure if you'd prefer an indolent morning. We're not needed until eleven-thirty so the choice is yours," Gilbert offered.

"Perhaps some shopping? I spotted a few stores yesterday that I wouldn't mind visiting again."

A brisk fifteen minute walk brought them back to Old Town Square and the mecca of shops. Together they haphazardly perused the items at the first store. Suddenly alert, Anne beelined towards the back wall where row upon row of marionettes were hung and pleading to be purchased.

"These would be wonderful for the children!"

Gilbert took several large steps to catch up with her outburst. He reached out a hand to tug on a jesters string. The marionette's arm jumped under his touch.

"Well, atleast Shirley and Rilla would get a kick out of them. They're young enough to still enjoy them, I'd guess," Gilbert said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I think we'd be able to entice them all," Anne replied lightly.

Gilbert's face lit up with the spark of an idea. "I could build them a puppet stage."

An involuntary snort escaped a disbelieving Anne. Gilbert studied her for the briefest moment and explained, "I am a farm boy from Avonlea, Anne-girl. I can build things."

"Oh, I'm not supposing that you can't, dearest. I just am not sure of where all this free time is coming from, Doctor. You'll be up building at three o'clock in the morning after a delivery?"

Flashbacks of exhaustion and the feeling of being stretched thin came to mind.

"I'll find the time, sweetheart," he said with renound Blythe determination.

Anne smiled softly at him. She shut down her scepticism - this was her Gilbert. She knew he would find the time eventually although it may take awhile longer than the other farm boys to hail from Avonlea. So, Anne and Gilbert selected six puppets to send home for their children; a king and his queen, a jester, a servant, and two loyal subjects. By the time their purchases were bought and packaged, Anne had already detailed a plot for the first production and could hardly wait to direct her young performers. A pang of familiar motherly homesickness hit her. Not for the first time, she blinked back tears and plastered a smile onto her face. On to the next shop.

For the next while they hopped from store to store but found only the same items for sale - some were higher priced than others. Anne blew out a sigh of disappointment after the sixth shop. There wasn't all together much more that she desired or needed. She and Gilbert passed over several merchants; ignoring their calls to spend money. Finally they came across an interesting store. In the window several cut-glass and crystal pieces were displayed simply, much like the factory at Delft. With a spark in her eye, Anne crossed over the doors threshold with Gilbert close behind.

"You know, Gilbert, Mrs. Lynde wrote me in September. She was sure to remind me that crystal is the traditional token for a fifteenth wedding anniversary," Anne informed her husband.

"Is that so?" Gilbert could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

He began to quickly calculate the amount of korun in his billfold. Six marionettes and a piece of crystal all before eleven in the morning. It was indeed going to be an expensive day. Fortunately he was wise enough to anticipate such and carried more today than he would under usual circumstances.

"According to Mrs. Rachel, darling, and she would know. Wouldn't some crystal from Bohemia be an exquisite souvenir, especially to commemorate these fifteen years of you having a most marvellous wife," Anne quipped. She was cheerful today.

Gilbert grinned at her. "I cannot argue you on that."

"Oh, but we already have the tulip vase," Anne reasoned with herself. "I suppose it doesn't have to be grandiose, does it?"

"Anne-girl, it's your birthday and Ingleside will forever need more vases." This was said with a nudge to her shoulder. "I think I even spotted flowers in a pitcher last summer."

Anne laughed at the same memory. "Yes, I found my blue vase shattered next to the window. Alas, none of your children wanted to confess. I strongly suspect it was the twins."

"Difficult to say."

"No, Gil," Anne returned back to the matter at hand. "We've already exchanged our gifts. Perhaps one of these candy dishes?"

Anne and Gilbert stood, huddled in a cluster, on a cobbled landing along the bank of the river. It was eleven thirty and the pair had just returned from delivering their items to their room. Their wait wasn't long and soon enough a narrow riverboat pulled up to the landing. The passengers began to climb aboard the vessel, none so flummoxed as Mrs. Blythe. Now Anne was quizzing Gilbert about this upcoming adventure.

"I thought that we hadn't seen enough of the city. Our guide yesterday suggested a luncheon on the river," Gilbert explained. They also had now boarded and were seated at a small two-person table next to a large window.

The lovebirds conversed back and forth, sipping delightful spoonfuls of garlic soup while admiring the pops of turquoise domes, red roofs, jutting spires, and low bridges. They had been on the river for two hours when they were offloaded back onto the landing.

"Let's head back to the guesthouse now, Anne-girl," Gilbert insisted.

"But - we were just there. Gilbert, it's such a long walk-"

"We'll hire a buggy then. There should be a surprise waiting for you."

Intrigued, Anne resolved to follow along with the revelations of the day. The twenty minute trip to the house brought them to the parlour where the Brady's were hosting their company. Mrs. Brady bounced up immediately when she spotted Gilbert and moved to the bureau in the room. She fetched two small envelopes from the drawer, handing them to him with a wide smile.

"We should go up to the room for this," Gilbert murmured to Anne. Her eyes were glued to the envelopes in his hand. She knew very well what that they were telegrams.

On the bed, Anne curled herself between Gilberts legs and impatiently tore into the first envelope.

03/21/1905

WISHING YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTHER STOP WE ARE ALL WELL STOP WE MISS YOU AND DAD STOP MANY LETTERS SENT AND RECEIVED STOP ENJOY YOUR TRIP STOP

WITH LOVE FROM YOUR CHILDREN AND MARILLA

Anne's eyes were brimming with sweet tears at the short message; the first interaction they'd had from Green Gables in over one month. She hugged the small card into her breast. From behind her Gilbert's voice, thick with emotion, urged her to read the second.

03/21/1905

TO MOTHER STOP HAPPY BIRTHDAY STOP THANK YOU FOR GIFTS STOP SAY HELLO TO FATHER STOP

LOVE SHIRLEY AND SUSAN

Anne giggled and twisted her head to look at Gilbert, who had read the messages from over her shoulder. "Hello, Father." She craned her neck further, managing to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"He didn't say to do that," Gilbert laughed.

"No, that was my own message," she replied. "This was the best gift of all. Thank you, Gilbert."

She maneuvered legs and skirts until she was kneeling towards him, able to give his mouth her full attention. She slowly sunk into his chest before releasing a girlish shriek when Gilbert suddenly flipped her onto the mattress to, launching into his own charge.

Some time later, could it have been one hour or two, the perennially besotted couple awoke from a restorative nap. Adhering to Gilbert's stealthy instructions, Anne dressed in her best evening gown - a dual-toned blue skirt with glints of gold throughout its bodice. Her eye-catching hair, which had been extensively mussed that afternoon, was rearranged and coiled into an elegant pile. A delicate pair of gloves completed her ensemble. She was then escorted by her equally striking husband to an automobile.

"And what now, Gilbert?"

"Dinner and a show," he responded simply as he assisted her into the vehicle. When she had been seated safely Gilbert approached the driver with simple directions to 'U Malířů.'

Dusk was encroaching along the horizon and the glaring orange orb in the sky had nearly completed its journey to the other side the of the earth. They rode together in comfortable silence; Anne savouring the cool evening wind and Gilbert working through his own astonishment of their lives journey. The car approached the restaurant and within moments they were ensconced in the welcome heat of a hearth fire and candlelight. Anne and Gilbert were shown to an intimate corner of the room and seated. Both were drinking in the surroundings. The dining room was small and relatively dark - but the ceiling was made up of magnificent domes which caught any light in a most alluring way. Various styles of paintings lined the walls and across the room a small group of musicians were congregated next to the fireplace.

"I was told that this place was a bit of a hidden gem," Gilbert said with a low tone, "I can see why. Apparently it is known as an artists grotto, of sorts."

The Blythes were served traditional fare and sampled Moravian wines with the jovial sounds of musical experimentation keeping the ambiance. Upon completion of the meal Gilbert loaded his wife into another vehicle, crossing the river and delivering her to the grand entrance of the Prague National Theatre.

Amongst all of the luxurious red and gold velvet, they found their seats. Somehow Gilbert hand managed to guarantee themselves an excellent view from the first balcony. The curtain was lifted and they sat back to enjoy a submersive performance of "Lady from the Sea," which is a tale of the daughter of a lighthouse keeper; married to a Doctor but faced with the choice of leaving with her recently returned first love, a sailor. When the curtain was drawn and the final bows had been taken, a teary-eyed Anne hugged into Gilbert's arm. She too would always choose her Doctor.

The next morning, much like the tale of Cinderella, Anne mused, she awoke to pack and prepare for the evening journey to Vienna. Gilbert had stepped out on his own to arrange for the rail passage and other stagnant errands. Anne hauled her hefty collection of laundry down to the main floor of the house and, side by side, she and Mrs. Brady attended to the laundry. By mid-morning the clothing was hung to dry and Gilbert had come to collect his wife.

"Let's go find that park we spotted yesterday, Anne," Gilbert boyishly suggested, referring to the Vyšehrad fortress which they had discovered along the riverbank.

Within the hour he and Anne were sneakily exploring the walled-in medieval fortress and look-out tower. The adjacent park is where Gilbert led Anne to perform the now sacred act of defacing the trunk of a tree. The tree, now forever changed, was located nearby a peculiar formation of three stone columns. Little did they know that the spot was known to locals as Certuv sloup, or Devil's Column, and that they were said to be formed when the devil angrily threw them down after losing a bet with a priest. To Anne and Gilbert, the strange rocks would be remembered as the location for a sunny afternoon tryst in Prague.


End file.
